Change Me
by MissyDee
Summary: Sookie is overweight and ready to change her physical appearance, Eric is a personal trainer and doesn't realize he needs to change his view of life and women. This is how they come together and help each other change into the people they're meant to be. EPOV/AH/M/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, new story! Woot! **

**So this one will be all EPOV and it starts with an overweight Sookie and what Makes****myheadspin calls Turd!Eric. He's a complete asshole not if ands or buts. I love him though, he's my turd. **

**Now ****to explain how this came about. I was on the elliptical and it jumped into my head. I've recently lost about 48lbs and I still have quite a ways to go, but there is no way in hell I could've gotten this far without my trainer. She is this little lady from Jordan. She's amazing and so encouraging. Not at all like Turd!Eric below. So if you think he's being mean, or that I'm being mean in the way I have him talk about overweight people, please know I'm still an overweight person and I have been my entire adult life. I'll post a progress picture on my facebook later today for anyone that wants to see how far I've come. I don't see it when I look in the mirror but when I see what I looked like 5 months ago I cringe. **

**The little diddy is being beta'd by Makesmyheadspin because she's the bees knees and cringes when she sees my commas. I haven't had a fully beta'd story since the Surrogate and I decided it was time for another. I plan on posting 1 chapter per week. Since I'm starting on Sunday, it'll probably be Sunday. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. And lemons will come at some point, not sure when. **

* * *

"Northman, please report to the front counter," I hear my dickhead supervisor call over the intercom.

I look up to see Quinn standing at the front desk with a short fat blonde girl with black rimmed glasses. The sneaky grin on his ugly fucking face tells me he's up to something. I take in the girl as I approach, since the look on Quinn's face say she will be my new client. She's wearing a pair of baggy sweats, a t-shirt, and a zip up hoodie over that. I don't know why, it's not like layering clothes will cover up the fat. Her hair is pulled back into a loose ponytail, and I notice she's nibbling on her lower lip. She probably needs a snack. The girl looks down at the ground as I approach, not that she's actually looked at me. She's nervous and clearly self-conscious, at her height to weight ratio I can see why. I shouldn't think like this seeing as it's my job to help motivate people to feel better about themselves and help them become a healthier version of themselves. If I had to pick – and I usually get to – I would prefer to have the hot little brunettes that just need to tone a little. The ones that are only at the gym to show off the rockin' bodies they already have and need a new place to meet a guy – usually me.

"How may I help you, Quinn?" I ask as I sidle up to the counter, eyeing the girl, trying my hardest to not sound like a dick.

"This here's Sookie; she just joined us today and signed up for a personal trainer. Right now you're the only one that doesn't have a full client list," he winks; this Sookie girl hasn't taken her eyes off of the floor once. Quinn's also a fucking liar, he just hates me, I fucked his last girlfriend and his sister just to prove I could. He's well aware of my ideal client, but has this fucked up vendetta and tries to put me in the shittiest situations possible.

"Thank you," I say politely before turning my attention to the girl. "Hi, I'm Eric," I reach out my hand to shake hers and she gives me a shy, weak palm touch. "Come with me please."

I turn and she shuffles along behind me. I'm close to six and a half feet tall and she looks no more than five foot three in her shoes so I have to slow down my strides. This is the only time I'll go slow for her. "Have a seat," I tell her, motioning to the chair across the desk from where I'll sit. "I'll be right back."

I go to a cabinet and grab a new folder, the page to write down her measurements, a measuring tape – the extra-long one – my digital camera, and a highlighter. I already have a pencil at the desk. As I walk back I notice she has her hands resting gently on the desk and she's looking at them. She's probably asking herself why the fuck she's here and I'm certain I intimidate her. There's a reason I have no problem getting a "date" with baby blues and smile that has been known to melt even the coldest ice bitch's panties right off of her body. My biceps aren't anything to sneeze at either.

"Alright," I start as I take the seat across from her. "Sookie, right?" she nods, "What's your last name, Sookie?"

"Stackhouse," she replies and in soft timid voice.

"Okay, Miss Stackhouse, how tall are you?" I start going through the questionnaire. We need a starting point if we'll be able to measure any progress – not that she'll stay around long enough.

"Five-three."

I knew it!

"Great, do you know how much you weigh?" I really don't feel like walking her fat ass over to the scale, but I'm sure I'll have to anyway.

"Um, no, I haven't weighed myself in a while," shocker, "when you get to be my size it's not so important," she says with a half-smile. Oh look, she talks.

"Well let's go find out, shall we?" I get up and wait for her to stand before leading her to the scale we keep in the back. I have her pose while I take her before pictures. "Hop on." I motion toward the scale once I'm done.

She lets out a deep sigh before she steps onto the scale. The ragged breath she takes when the display reads two-seventy-three point four tells me she hasn't prepared herself for this moment. She quickly steps off and when she looks away I notice she's getting a little misty eyed. This must suck balls for her, but honestly she saw it happening, she should've done something years ago.

"Come on, sweetie, let's finish up so we can see where your fitness level is," I offer quietly. I may think jerky thoughts, but I know how to put on a friendly, supportive face for the job.

"What fitness level," she mumbles, "Clearly I'm a whale." Clearly.

"Miss Stackhouse, there will be none of that in my presence," I scold. Who am I kidding, I'm thinking it too.

She goes to sit again as I lean over to write down her weight and I stop her. "Nope, we need to measure, stand with your feet together and your arms straight out to your sides like a T."

I start with her neck and then move to her biceps. Shit, they're almost as big as mine. Next up is usually my favorite part which is the chest and don't get me wrong, she has huge tits, but they aren't attached to the body I want to fuck. She jumps a little when my knuckles press into her boob – she's probably never been touched here. I measure her forearm before I allow her to put them down as I kneel to measure her waist and hips – there's a lot of waist here. I pull a chair out and have her put her right foot on it so I can take her leg measurements. I'm a little excited to find her legs and arms aren't as squishy as the rest of her which means she hasn't always been a fat ass – or she has, but an active one.

"So, what have you eaten today?" I ask, since food is eighty percent of losing weight. We can work out all day, but if she walks out and eats a cheeseburger it's all for nothing.

"Why?" I tell her why and she looks a little bashful before she tells gives me a rundown of what she ate today. Honestly it's not as bad as I thought it would be. No cheeseburgers at least. I inform her that we will sit down to work out a meal plan before she leaves, I don't want to waste her time and in turn, I don't want her wasting mine. She may be paying for me, but if she doesn't lose weight then my time would be better suited for someone that will take this seriously.

"The next question will probably be the most important question I ever ask you," I tell her seriously. "Why do you want to lose weight?"

"I'm tired of being fat," she says without thinking, this is the first time she's really looked at me. "I don't want to be tired all the time, I want a life outside of the internet, I want to be able to buy clothes from a normal store. Mostly, I want to be comfortable in my own skin, and I want to be healthy." I nod along with everything she says. This is good. "I may not seem like it right now, Mr. Northman, but I usually exude confidence. I know I'm beautiful inside and outside, if only to my friends, but I want to be able to feel physically the same way I feel internally if that makes sense."

"Perfect sense," I say honestly, "You want to lose weight for the right reasons, for you, so I have confidence that it will work."

"Thank you," she gives me a real smile for the first time.

"Let's work out," I stand and she gets up to follow behind me.

I take her to the treadmill to warm up with a little cardio. Once the belt is moving I turn it up to three, she starts panting a little after two minutes. If she's winded already, I have my work cut out for me. Five minutes in and she's sweating pretty badly, it has some to do with her layers of clothing, but more so her layers of fat.

"You ready to move on?" I ask, stopping the treadmill. She nods and I give her a minute to catch her breath. "This is the only time I'll stop for you; we need to keep your heart rate up."

She steps off of the treadmill, ready to move onto whatever I have next for her. I need to see how her balance is, and how strong her core is, so I start her off with a simple squat. I demonstrate and have her try. Her form is all fucked up and I realize fairly quickly I might have to touch her. I don't want to touch her. Fuck.

"Start with your hips, it will feel awkward at first, but push your hips out before you bend your knees. Keep your feet shoulder width and toes pointed straight ahead. Your knees should never go past your toes," I say it all so fast I'm positive she still won't do it right. As expected, she doesn't.

"Spread your feet so they're shoulder width, Sookie," she gets that part right. I kneel in front of her and grab her tiny feet, straightening them out. "Now, push your hips back, like you're about to sit in a chair."

"What if I fall though?" she looks terrified of a simple squat.

"You won't fall, I promise." That doesn't help so I grab one of the step stools and place it behind her. "Worst case scenario you'll sit on that. Actually, just sit down on the stool and stand back up." She does and her form isn't much better. I move behind her and place just my fingertips on her hips, pulling back until she bends the way I want her to. "Bend your knees now," I say and move in front of her. I place my hand out in front of her knee directly above her toes so she has to do it right, and finally she does. "Perfect, now stand up and do it again, I want you to do twenty correctly."

"Twenty?" she whines.

"Yes, twenty, now clear your head and focus on what you're doing. You can do this," I say. My job _is _to motivate after all. I have to keep my hand in front of her knee, but she does complete twenty perfect squats in about four minutes.

"Those are terrible," she complains, "Why can't I just go back to the treadmill?"

"Because you're paying me to make you healthy. Your muscles need more than a treadmill, now drink some water." Not so nice trainer Eric is about to make an appearance. I have a feeling I'm going to treat Sookie like my male clients since I don't recognize her as someone fuckable. "I'm going to warn you now; you're going to hate me."

"Oh, don't worry; I already do," she pants between sips of water with absolutely no humor in her voice, clearly annoyed with me. I smile to myself, she will be fun to work with I think. She's a fat slob right now, but she'll argue back with me and I appreciate that in a client, it tells me they're serious.

"Good, now lay on your stomach," I point to the ground and she gives me a death glare before complying.

I pull up a mat next to hers and lay alongside her; I show her how to do a plank. When she pops up on her arms I have to push her butt down and it makes me a bit uncomfortable, but I have to make sure she's doing it right. She actually surprises me when she holds it for fifteen seconds before falling.

We finish out our session and I take her to sit with me at the desk again so we can go over the meal plan as well as set a scheduled routine for us to train. She's stronger than I expected, but we still have an extremely long way to go. Hopefully seeing her the three times a week we have planned will pay off.

"How old are you?" I ask her and start to write down some of the stuff I want her to eat.

"Twenty-nine, just turned last week."

"After today do you think you can stick to a strict diet and exercise regimen?"

"I can. I told you already I have to, I can't be _this _girl anymore," she says, motioning to her stomach when she says this.

"Perfect, how would you feel if I told you I can make sure you lose two to five pounds per week?" She arches an eyebrow at me.

"I would think you're a lying asshole," she says with a hint of a smile.

"Well then I'll just have to prove you wrong. By the time you're thirty you won't even recognize yourself," I inform her.

"I doubt that. It took close to a decade to put this weight on and you expect me to lose it in less than a year?" I nod, I've seen it happen more than once and I tell her so. "I'll probably fight you every step of the way."

"No, only in the beginning. Watch and see Miss Stackhouse, watch and see."

* * *

**Thank you all for your time, and feel free to let me know what you thought. Some of this is brought from real life. My trainer said we'd be at my goal weight in 10 months. I've been with her 5 and we're half way there. Later on there's a hoodie stealing scene and that's true too. Mine was an oversized shirt that I love. Well it got too oversized and thankfully I always wear a tank top because she made me take it off and she has it locked away somewhere. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN at the bottom… thanks to MMHS for betaing **

* * *

Fucking Tuesday.

I look at my schedule for the day after I put away my jacket. I have Dawn at eleven. I love training Dawn; she has a tight body and wears things that leave very little to the imagination. I've "accidentally" run into her a few times outside of the gym and learned quickly that the few parts her shorts and sports bra cover are just as perfect as the rest of her. Well her tits are fake but she had an excellent surgeon.

At one o'clock I have Sarah, a stay at home mom that comes to see me because her husband doesn't touch her anymore and when I "help" her get into the right positions I notice she gets a little flushed. I have to help her a lot. I'm not normally a fan of blondes, but for a mother of three she too has a smoking hot body. She wears a bit more than Dawn, but not much. I haven't fucked her, but I'm positive I could if I wanted to. Fuck, she probably needs a good dicking. Her youngest is four and I don't know that she's been fucked since he was conceived.

Directly after Sarah I have Claudine at two. She's another brunette and probably the sweetest person I've ever met until you get her behind locked doors. She's a fucking dominant bitch in the bedroom and as much as I like my own dominance she made me cum harder than I ever have in life. Claudine's a stripper so she uses me to help make sure she keeps her body in prime stripping shape. Her brand of fucking is something I only partake in every now and then. She actually has a husband too, but apparently they have an open marriage so the two nights we spent together were okay by him. I bet Sarah wishes she had that type of arrangement with her husband.

I have a break after her and at five I have queen fatty, Sookie. Fuck, I want to punch this fucking girl. This will be my fourth session with her and dreaded weigh in day. She has whined and complained every fucking step of the way and I've not been so nice. I haven't outright called her fat ass, but I've wanted to. I am also training her like my male clients or client, as the case may be, but she needs to have her ass kicked for letting herself get this way.

It's ten now so I will catch up on paperwork before Dawn gets here and use the rest of my down time between clients to do consults on the floor and try to get new business. I almost feel like a male prostitute with the way I have to sell myself. It doesn't help that I fuck sixty percent of my clientele. Oh well, I'm never lacking good pussy and I get to gorge on hot chicks in tight clothing all day so I can't complain.

The day goes rather smoothly. Dawn invites me over to her place tonight, Sarah complains about her husband which is the norm with her. Claudine flakes on me and now I'm waiting for lard ass to walk in. She does, fifteen minutes early and she disappears into the women's locker room. I go to grab her file and come out to wait for her by my desk where we meet before every session.

"Sookie," I greet with a smile as she walks up. She's not smiling, but I'm about to kick her ass on weight training so I'm not surprised. "Guess what today is, weigh in day, come on."

She follows me over to the scale, handing me her towel and water bottle she steps up. It reads two-seventy point eight. "Sookie, you've lost two point six pounds," I grin.

I really am proud of her, but honestly with as much as she has to lose it will probably fall off at this point as long as she does what I tell her to do. I don't know how disciplined she is, so I don't know if she'll be able to keep it up.

"Is that good?" she asks. At least she's not crying this time.

"That's great. Come on we have more weight to lose," I wink, making her blush. Shit, she probably never gets hit on ─ not that I'm hitting on her.

I record her weight and tell her to warm up for five minutes on the elliptical. I grab my clipboard with her file attached and wait patiently until she's done. As every other time she's already a sweaty mess when she finishes and had already downed half of her bottle of water.

"What have you eaten today?" I ask as we walk across the gym to the free weights.

"Um... a banana and oatmeal for breakfast, Greek yogurt for my morning snack, lunch time I had a big salad and some grilled chicken and a protein shake for my afternoon snack," she tells me. This is good.

"I want you to have protein with breakfast too. Tomorrow have five egg whites with breakfast, or add some protein powder to your oatmeal," I say as we reach the bench I want her to sit on. "More veggies too more than just a _salad_." She probably drowned it in ranch dressing, cheese, and croutons.

"I don't like them though," she complains.

"I don't care what you like," I tell her, looking her dead in the eye. "I'm telling you what you need and you either listen to me and lose the fucking weight, or don't and see what happens then." I learned quickly that Sookie doesn't care about cussing, and she needs me to be a little tough with her.

"I'm telling you having a _fucking salad _is enough right now. I'll have more with dinner, but you need to understand before my veggies consisted of lettuce on my hamburger and fries so you'll have to excuse me when I say fuck you." Twat.

"Whatever, I'm not the one trying to lose over a hundred pounds," I shrug and tell her to sit on the bench.

I grab two five pound weights and show her how I want her to do the bicep curls. She starts and again, does them all wrong. I have to guide her arm the first few times, but eventually she gets them right and I move along to triceps. I have her cool down at the end of each session with a few floor exercises so we move to the mats once we're done with her arms. I have her lie on her back and stick her feet straight up in the air. I stand so her legs press against mine; I put my hands out and tell her to touch them making her do an almost perfect crunch. She gets winded after five and stops.

"Twenty more to go, Sookie, come on."

"I'm tired," she whines.

"And?" I arch an eyebrow. "Touch my hands twenty more times and you can go home after you do thirty minutes on the elliptical."

"You're fucking evil," she says glaring at me.

"If that makes you feel better, then sure, I'm evil now touch my fucking hands. Twenty more without stopping," I say a little louder. She reluctantly complies, and stops two more times. "Good, now thirty minutes of cardio and you can go home."

"I'm an adult, I can go home now if I want," she informs me like I don't already know this.

"Okay, go on then," I shrug. "We'll see what the scale says next week and if you'll be kicking yourself in the ass for not staying."

She huffs and I see her go over to the elliptical and get on. She starts to slowly move, and I imagine she's just way too tired to do much. I walk over to her and without saying a word I change her display.

"This needs to stay at ten calories per minute minimum, now go," I smile and walk away. She's mumbling something as I go, but I don't catch it. I don't get why she has to be such a bitch about things; she did this to herself.

Sookie is my last client of the day so I have a chance to sit back and watch to make sure she stays a full thirty minutes without slowing down. If I see her slow down I'll be on her fat ass like white on rice to push her harder. Thankfully she notices me watching and does indeed work hard at her cardio.

I'm talking to Alcide as she finishes up and goes into the locker room so I'm not paying attention as she walks by again and overhears me laughing at something he just said to me. Alcide stops laughing and I know something is up so I look behind me and see her storming through the exit door. Alcide was giving me shit about Quinn sticking me with "the whale" and she happened to hear us. Fuck beans, now I have to work with her knowing she knows exactly what I think of her. Unless she asks to change trainers, that would be awesome. Then her failure wouldn't be on me.

"Dude, that's bad," Alcide observes.

"You think? I have to work with her on Thursday, you don't."

"True," he laughs and walks away, patting me on the back.

I should call her and apologize, well any normal human being would. I, however, don't. Instead I change out of my work shirt and pull on a tank top so I can do my own workout for the day. Once I'm done I grab my gym bag and head straight home, I don't like showering at the gym.

I walk into my apartment and I'm greeted by my cat, Calvin. He's a lover and he rubs all over my legs as I walk through the living room into my room. I strip down, tossing my clothes into the hamper before turning the shower on. I step under the warm spray to wash the day away. I do feel a little bad about the situation with Sookie, but she has to know people talk shit about her, right? Fuck, I shouldn't be the one talking about her though.

Goddamnit, way to fucking ruin my day. Now I'm just in a shitty mood. I finish my shower and dry off, pulling on a pair of boxers and black shorts. I grab a white wife beater to pull on and spritz on a little cologne. Dawn is expecting me over in about an hour so I take some time to actually cook dinner and sit down at the table to eat. As soon as I'm done I clean the kitchen, go to my room to grab a couple condoms, slip on my flip flops and then head out the front door. I call her on the way to make sure she's ready for me and she is. They always are.

"Hi," she purrs when she opens her front door. She's wearing a shear robe tied loosely around the waist and that's all. I love how easy this bitch is. I won't even have to stick around after to talk or snuggle, or even pretend I like her for more than a quick lay.

"I like your outfit," I grin, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her neck. Call me what you will, but I won't kiss Dawn. I have no idea who else's dick she's been sucking and I don't want to taste that shit. She's usually freshly showered when I arrive so at least I know her pussy is clean – I won't go down on her either. I love eating pussy, but I just don't trust this dirty whore. We go straight to her room and we're both naked by the time we hit her bed. I flip her so she's on her hands and knees, reach down to make sure she's wet, roll on the condom and slam into her from behind. I haven't even been here five minutes and I'm already fucking her. Don't judge.

When I'm done I slip into the bathroom to get rid of the condom and clean up a little bit. She knows how I am about it and leaves a wash cloth for me in the bathroom. I'm going to meet Alcide for drinks when I leave here. I take off and spray on a little more cologne once I'm in the car so I can cover up the smell of her perfume that's probably on my skin now.

I find Alcide at the bar, just where I expect him to be and start to drink. When I wake up I don't know where I am, how I got here, or who the fuck the bitch next to me is. All in a day's work though. I take a closer look... ah fuck, since when do I go home with fat bitches? She's not Sookie fat, but definitely bigger than I'm used to. Not fucking cool.

I get up to find my clothes and cell phone. I locate the bathroom and I'm glad to see there's a used condom in the trash. I always use protection and it's good to know drunk me sticks to that rule. I call Alcide to have him come get me out of here as soon as fucking possible so he can take me to my car.

When I manage to get home I see I have twenty minutes to get ready before I have to leave for work. This working in the day shit is a bunch of bullshit if you ask me.

* * *

**Hey all, I'm start with my story related AN and then my personal one.**

**So, our soon to be lovable turd will get better, I promise. I Alcide will get what he deserves, I promise that too. AND a reminder to the person was offended – I'm not just being an asshole. The story is about growth. You have to start somewhere before you can grow and measure progress and if you don't get that I'm sorry?**

**Personal AN: **

**This is a tough one. I tried to reply to as many reviews as possible (I got a shit ton and I'm FLOORED!) That being said, my sister had a heart attack Wednesday morning, and then another, and then another so yeah, that was 3 in less than 24 hours. She's only 36… and as you can imagine I live at the hospital. I've come home a couple times to sleep, but not much. I realized at 7pm that I'd only eaten a PB&J today. That also comes along with since said heart attacks she's been sedated and today they let her wake up, but she's not really there right now. The waiting game is the scariest, most stressful thing I've ever had to deal with. We do have an amazing support system though. But this is my excuse for the lack of review replies. I think it's valid. **

**I will try to reply when I can, and I do really appreciate every review, favorite and alert. **

**Thanks again. Let me know what you thought.**

**Oh, not sure when I'll post next, but it shouldn't be too long. **


	3. Chapter 3

Sookie needs to be here within the next five minutes. She's usually fifteen to twenty minutes early, but it's almost five and I haven't seen her. Quinn didn't say anything about her wanting to change trainers, so that can't be it. I checked the logs and she went to a different location yesterday, but she definitely showed up for her cardio. I haven't seen or heard from her since she overheard us and I have her send me her food logs every day so I know she's on point.

At five o'clock exactly she comes waltzing in the door, and she is acting like she doesn't have an appointment to get ready for. She walks straight to the elliptical and starts on her warm up. I've been waiting so I already have her file on my clipboard and I walk over to where she's at.

"You didn't send me your food yesterday," is how I greet her. I should probably apologize, but I'm an asshole and don't want to face it. "And what did you do at the gym yesterday?"

"It doesn't matter what I did or what I ate yesterday. I'm a fat fucking whale, remember?" Yeah, this is bad.

"I do remember, but it's my job to make sure you don't stay that way," I say. I think it's too late for apologies.

Tears form at the corners of her eyes and I tell her to get off of the machine. I can't have a girl crying on an elliptical. I have her follow me and I lead her to one of the empty rooms where we hold various classes. I grab two mats and drop them side by side on the floor. I take a seat on mine and have her sit with her legs crossed facing me. I take a look at her and she has big, fat tears rolling down her cheeks now. Shit.

"Sookie, I'm sorry," I start. I am; I can't imagine what it would be like to be in her shoes. I reach forward and pull her glasses off, then wipe her tears with my thumbs. It's an intimate gesture that I'm not used to, but I fucked up big time.

She looks up at me with her big blue eyes that are normally hidden behind her glasses which are actually quite pretty. "I know you didn't say it, but you laughed. That's just as bad as if you said it, Eric. How am I supposed to trust you to help me if you're making fun of me behind my back?"

"You're right; I won't make excuses for my part in that. I should've told him he's an asshole – which incidentally he is – but I didn't and I allowed someone I promised to help get hurt in the process. I really am so very sorry, Sookie." She blinks a few times, trying to stop the tears and wipes her face with her towel.

"You have to earn my trust, Eric," she says quietly. I'm not used to having to get people to trust me. The ones that matter do trust me and truthfully, I don't give a fuck if the people that don't matter to me trust me or not. Sookie isn't just paying me to help her lose weight; she's paying me to train her, to prove to her that she's worth it.

"I will," I promise. I know I'll still be a dick, it's who I am, but I can't be like that to a client. I see her potential. She really does work her ass off for me and I make sure to tell her so.

"Thank you," she gives me a soft smile and looks away before taking a deep breath.

"Let's get to it. Since we're in here already I want to take it easy today, okay?" she nods and I have her lay on her back.

I walk her through some bridges. I usually pop a semi when I have my female clients do the bridges, but since I'm not sexually attracted to Sookie it's no big deal. After her bridges, I move her onto a few yoga stretches. I end her with some planks and crunches as I do almost every other time.

"I can't stay for cardio today. I have somewhere to be," she tells me as we walk toward the desk so she can confirm a completed session.

"Okay, today only," I smirk, flirting just a little. She deserves a little confidence boost. "Don't party too much. We're changing weigh in to Monday. I expect at least two pounds."

"I'll just work extra hard tomorrow, and possibly eat some veggies," she jokes.

I give her a small half hug before she goes. "You're doing great, Sookie, I'm sorry again. Thank you for giving me another shot."

"Thanks Eric. Maybe you can learn from this."

"Maybe, we'll see," I laugh and watch as she walks away.

"Getting awfully friendly with her," I hear Alcide behind me. "After the bitch you took home the other day I'm starting to think you're a bit of a chubby chaser."

I hate this guy sometimes.

"Fuck you, she's my fucking client."

"And that's stopped you from taking them to bed before? What about that slut Dawn? Hell I fuck her regularly too," he says. Something I thought, but wasn't sure until now.

"She has great tits, doesn't she?" a wide grin spreads across his face and he nods. "I'm outta here."

I grab my shit and go home. I've been partying too much and I'm fucking exhausted.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

"Hey, how was your weekend?" I smile as Sookie walks up to me.

"Good, thanks, I worked my ass off yesterday. I have to be honest, I drank a lot on Friday," she tells me and looks away. Alcohol has so many calories. I've told her to go light on the drinking.

"I'm guessing you were out of commission on Saturday seeing as you didn't check in anywhere."

"I have a pool and did some swimming," she informs me as we walk toward the treadmill.

"Did you float or swim? Floating doesn't count and I know when I'm in a pool I float."

"I swam… mostly… maybe _some _floating. I was hungover as shit that day."

"Ah, shit. Back to the scale before we get started." I forgot we changed weigh in day to today and we need to weigh in before working out.

"I feel like I gained," she whines. I look at her with a raised eyebrow and she returns the look. "I had _a lot _of beer Friday."

"Well… jump on, we'll see." The scale reads two sixty-two point four and my jaw drops. I know I told her two to five pounds a week, but it's still amazing to see over four pounds lost for two weeks in a row. In the last two weigh-ins she's lost over eight pounds. "Are you a fucking machine?"

"No, determined," she shrugs and I just shake my head.

"Sookie," I stop her just before she steps on the treadmill again. "Why are you doing this?" I know I've already asked her, but I just feel like she's holding back something. I know I haven't earned her trust yet, but I hope she's honest with me.

"I already told you; I want to be a healthier me, I have responsibilities and I need to be around for the long haul." She turns the treadmill on and starts walking.

In just under a month she is already doing so much better. She can go a bit faster now and not get winded. This is excellent progress. I inform her that she's going to start running next week and she scoffs, telling me she maintains that I am indeed an evil asshole.

"Sookie, take the fucking hoodie off." I complain when I have her do something that has her hood flipping up and covering her head. She still wears a fucking hoodie over her t-shirt and baggy sweats.

"Why?" she asks when she stands up.

"It's getting in your way, and it only makes you sweat harder. Plus I need to see your muscles work. I can't tell if you're doing shit right if I can't see your muscles move."

"You'll just have to assume I'm doing it right. I take direction well and I don't want all of these assholes looking at my fat," she huffs and does another set of Spidermans.

"Sookie, look at me." She stands up and turns to face me. "Take. The. Fucking. Hoodie. Off."

"You're an asshole too," she rolls her eyes and takes her hoodie off. She's wearing a black wife-beater under it and I suddenly find my eyes glued to her cleavage. Fuck. "Oh, you fucking pervert," she snaps and pulls her hoodie back on.

"No… shit… take it off… sorry." She does and hands it to me. I'm conscious not to look at her tits again. They are going to be so fucking amazing when she loses the weight. Fuck, they're amazing now. Now I've said before that I don't find _Sookie _fuckable, but her tits look like a perfect home for my cock.

"I know you're looking at them and it must really piss you off that "the whale" has a nice rack." I hate that I can't tell if she's joking or not.

"Sookie, I thought we were past that." I glare at her and make her do her leg lifts. She hates the floor shit, but it will all be worth it and later she'll thank me.

"Calm your tits, Northman, it was a joke," she huffs. She's starting to get a little winded now.

"Do you really think we should be discussing tits, Sookie?"

"Yours, yes. Mine, not so much."

"I don't want you wearing the hoodie anymore and next Monday we need to measure you. Matter of fact, if you wear this shit again I'm taking it from you." There, take that.

She tells me about her food over the last few days, and other than the drinking she's done wonderful. I make her do squats and lunges. I still have to help her straighten her feet and remind her hips out first, but I am seeing progress. This is good. She's one of the best clients I've ever had; well she listens to me better than anyone else. I've been doing this for about six years and so far Sookie is my biggest challenge; therefore will be my biggest success.

"My back has been hurting," she casually mentions. "Is there anything I can do about that?"

"Yeah, we should go over stretches anyway." I look up and see our time is almost up. "Are you okay with staying with me another thirty minutes or so?"

"Um, maybe fifteen," she says, biting her bottom lip. "I was going to tell you my cardio will be short today."

"Alright, let's get started, follow me." With the stretches I'm going to show her I think she'll be more comfortable in the empty room.

I grab a stability ball and we hide out in the corner of the Zumba room ─ at least that's what I call it. I have her sit on the ball and lay back over it.

"I can't do that!" she exclaims, "I'll fall off. My balance is shit, you know that."

"Do it," I leave no room for argument.

She gives me a wary look and lays back on the ball. Her back was to the mirror so I can see her tits trying to escape her sports bra. I shall neither confirm nor deny whether or not this was on purpose. I straddle her legs so she can't roll either way. I'm not touching her, but this is a position I've never been in with her. I try not to touch her too much; I don't want her getting the wrong idea. I tell her to stretch her legs and arms; she can feel it in her back just like I wanted her to. The entire time my eyes are on the mirror watching and waiting for a wardrobe malfunction. Maybe I am a pervert.

We go through a few more stretches before she snatches her hoodie back from me and covers herself up again. She lets me know she'll see me Wednesday and slips out the exit door without a second look back and I find I'm really beginning to like Sookie. Not in a romantic way, but I look forward to our sessions. Watching her transformation is just as rewarding for me as it is for her.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

"Come on, Sookie ten more," she drops back and I sigh as her whole body relaxes.

"I can't do this," she whines.

"You can and you will," I remind her. She needs to step it up. She didn't lose any weight this week and that's a problem.

She starts to roll off of the mat and I grab her hips. "I said no," I remind her in a stern voice – my trainer voice is what she calls it.

"I'm done, Eric, I can't do it. I think you're trying to kill me," she accuses.

"You're done when I say you're fucking done. Now, back on the mat. You have ten fucking more."

"I'm fat, or do you forget this? You don't know what it's like to try to do this with an extra hundred plus pounds strapped around your middle?"

"No, I don't, but _you're_ the one that ate yourself to being a hundred plus pounds overweight. _I'm_ the one trying to help you make better fucking choices. You can listen to me and do the fucking crunches, or you can walk out right fucking now and never come back. _That's _your fucking choice right now!"

Tears.

She bursts out into big fat tears... again. God she cries so fucking much, but she told me _she_ wants to change; _she _wants to be better. She can't do that if she refuses to do the fucking work.

"Sook," I say a little quieter but she won't look at me. She's on her back again with her arm over her eyes. I scoot around and rub her arm. I take it as a good sign that she doesn't pull away. "Sookie, look at me."

She gives me a muffled "no" as she shakes her head. "Fine, don't look, but you're going to listen," I pause to give her a chance to look at me and she doesn't. "I'm here to help you. I'm not trying to kill you; I promise. I want you to succeed. If you fail, I fail and I don't fail, period."

"I hurt everywhere. I don't sleep well. I always feel like I'm starving. It just sucks. I hate it all so much," she says to me, finally moving her arm away.

"I know," I smile, "if you weren't miserable I would be a failure. As much as you hate me and everything I make you do, you have to remember I do it with your best interest at heart." I mean every word, and I hope she sees that. "Now can you do ten more crunches for me? Please?"

"I can," she says after long pause. "Thank you..." I have a feeling this is a turning point for her. The Sookie I'm getting to know doesn't do things halfway and I hope she applies that to making herself healthier. I'm beginning to understand her and her motives. Now if I can get her to do the pushups when she's done with the crunches I will consider today a success.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for all of the well wishes. My sister is doing so much better. She's a little loopy from all of the drugs that have her on and can't seem to remember certain things, but all in due time. I'm just glad we have her back. Everything else is just a bonus. **

**Thanks to everyone that review, added as a favorite, or alerted. So awesome! **

**Side note – IloveVikings sent me an email the other day after reading one of the later chapters and let me know this Eric drops the F-bomb more than any other Eric she's ever read. It didn't really hit me until I was doing a little writing at lunch time and I was like damn, I just wrote fuck like 8 times… I don't think that's relevant to anything, just wanted to say it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**There's a little time jump here. And thank cdb33 for this today, she asked very nicely for it. **

**Thanks to Makesmyheadspin for the beta work! **

* * *

"Sookie, just do the fucking pull up," I practically yell.

"I'll fall, Eric! I'm fat and that's fucking high!"

"Do it!"

"No!"

"Do it or so help me I will make you do a fucking hour of planks and fucking row machine. Grab the Goddamn bar and jump," I'm not actually asking her to do a real pull up. I have her up on a stool, holding onto the pull up bar. I want her to jump and try to pull up. "It's jumping, Sook, not an actual fucking pull up."

"But it's so high, what if I─"

"If you fall, I'm here to catch you. Have I let your defiant ass fall yet?" She shakes her head no and gives me a look, the look that I've come to know as the 'Sookie is extremely unhappy with me' look. The other gym members know to ignore us. We argue like this every fucking time.

In our four months together we've come a long way. She's down fifty-eight pounds and she looks fucking amazing. Her one downfall is that she's terrified to do half the shit I make her do. She does it anyway because I remind her every fucking time I'll never let her fall. I can bench press her heaviest weight, and I remind her of that too.

She does the jump, fucking up the first time like always, and then when she does the second one it's perfect. "See, perfect, quit your fucking crying, Sook. It's annoying."

"Stop trying to kill me and I'll stop complaining," she looks to her left, and a guy I've never seen before is staring at us. "What?" she directs at him, "He's evil, and he deserves it." The guy snickers and goes back to whatever it was he was doing ─ probably wrong at that.

When she does the jump again I pay close attention to her arms and marvel at the way her muscles flex perfectly. I love it when she listens to me. Hell, it only took a month to break her of the hoodie habit and I did have to take it away from her. I have it in my drawer right now and plan on giving it back once she's down to her goal weight to remind her how far she's come. Her stomach is flattening out now too which is nice to see. She was more hippy than anything when she first started. I also love that her tits aren't really going anywhere. Contrary to what Alcide believes, I'm not a chubby chaser. That was a one-time drunken thing. I admire Sookie for the hard work she's put in and the results we're seeing.

"Come on, crunches, and then you can go do your cardio," I tell her once she's completed the last set.

"I can't do cardio today."

"Why? I thought it was only Mondays you can't do cardio." She takes every Monday off and she hasn't told me why, not that I've asked.

"Because I have plans. You're not my keeper. It's my weight, not yours." See, defiant little asshole, that's what Sookie is. She has a small smile on her lips so I know she's being just that, an ass.

"Seriously, Sook, you know your weight loss is my number one priority. When you're taking extra days off I want to know why."

"I have a date," she shrugs. What?

"With who?" I stop and turn her toward me. I'm sure I look like a father finding out his baby girl just got her first boyfriend.

"With my boyfriend, Eric." She pulls her shoulder from my grasp and lies on the mat. This is why curiosity killed the cat. The cat didn't know its favorite client has a boyfriend. Not that it matters, but shit. It's weird finding out I'm not the number one man in her life. I like to think we've become friends or friendly at the very least, and she should've told me about this guy.

"How long have you been seeing this _boyfriend_?" Ugh, that word leaves a nasty taste in my mouth.

"Um, I met him right around the time I started seeing you. I'm meeting his parents tonight," she smiles. I like it when Sookie smiles. She's an asshole, but a happy asshole and has a way of bitching me out with a smile.

"So it's serious?" I motion for her to put her feet up against my thighs so she can crunch.

"Serious enough to play meet the parents, yeah."

"Is this where you go every Monday?" It finally dawns on me that he's the reason she cuts out on me. Fuck, she's probably getting plenty of cardio fucking this chump on Mondays.

"Yep, he works nights and he's off Sunday/Monday so we usually spend it together." She's just lying back looking up at me as she talks. Her tits are going to pop out any second, I'm sure of it. The little bastards haven't shown themselves to me yet, but it's only a matter of time.

"Where does he work?" I question.

"Why are we playing twenty questions? I don't give a fuck about your girls ─ yes, _girls_. You're too big of an asshole to have a girlfriend." She's a hundred percent correct. "You're my trainer, Eric, not my father."

"Well..." Shit, I got nothin'. "I can't be fucking curious? Touch my hands." I put my hands out and she starts her set. I used to only make her do twenty-five; I have her up to seventy-five now.

"Come on, Eric, you care about..." she trails off when she gets to number thirty so she can breathe as she sits up. "When it comes to me the only thing you care about is trying to see my tits." My mouth drops open. How does she know I want to see them?! I want to touch them too, but that's beside the point.

"No, not true," I shake my head and she continues her crunches. "I care about your fitness goals, the way you eat, the fact that you skip out on cardio once a week other than your normal day off. I care that this week it's two days," I arch an eyebrow at her. "I care about a lot of shit, I thought we were friends."

"Yeah, Eric, besties," she giggles as she finishes her set. "I pay for you to kick my ass three hours a week. That's pretty much the extent of our relationship." She's right, shit.

"Well... no, we..." She does this to me all the time.

"Exactly," she holds out her hand so I can help her up. "Thanks for today." I give her a tight hug, tighter than normal and give her shoulder a squeeze as she walks away from me.

"Monday," I call out and she gives a little wave to acknowledge me.

"Still trying to fuck the fat one?" I hear Alcide ask. I turn around and punch him in the arm.

"She's not fat, fucker, and no, we're friends."

"Eric, girls aren't friends. If you don't plan on having sex with them, they aren't worth the time." Why am I friends with this guy again? I mean come on, my douchebag days are still floating around here and there, but I've never thought that. Actually I can thank Sookie for a lot of the changes in me. She's honestly the first person to call me on my shit.

"You're a fucking moron," I roll my eyes and walk away. He trots behind me to catch up.

"Wanna go out tomorrow?"

"Sure, it's been like two weeks since I've gotten laid and she gave a shitty blow job." What? I'm a man with needs.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

"God, I fucking needed that," I yell over the music after downing my first beer. Alcide nods and orders me another before leaning against the bar to look out over the crowd.

"Dude," Alcide says, smacking my arm repeatedly but not looking at me.

"What?" he hasn't stopped with the hitting.

"Dude, it's the fucking whale… the fucking fat chick… Snookie or whatever, look!" He's pointing out to the dance floor.

I follow his gaze. Well his pointer finger too since he's pointing at her and sure enough Sookie Stackhouse is on the dance floor… dancing well. Shit, she can move. I would've never guessed with the way she freaks out over the littlest things. I've never seen her outside of her baggy sweats and tank tops. She cleans up nicely. My eyes are immediately drawn to her face. She has makeup on which I've never seen. She has her glasses off and her eyes pop with the dark liner and mascara. Her cheeks are flushed, which is something I'm used to, but it's different now. I can see the lights shining off of her lips and her hair is down – and fucking long. I didn't realize how long it is. She looks happy and possibly a little tipsy if the way she just stumbled into her friend is any indication.

My eyes rake down her body – a body shaped by me – and I see she's got on a pair of fitted boot cut jeans that show off her ass. Her ass is big like her tits and we're shaping it very well. I'll admit I have her doing things that accentuate her assets. I'm a good trainer like that. I can also see a pair of high heeled leather boots, but the highlight of the entire ensemble is the black and white polka dot shirt she's wearing. It's flowing around her hips, sheer, and shows just the right amount of cleavage. Part of me wants to go dance with her, while the other part wants to hide out and watch. There's a teeny tiny part that wants to see what she would look like without the shirt and pants. I imagine she has on a nice lacy bra and pantie set that look fuckhot with the boots, which I'm betting are knee high – thigh high would be better in what I'm imagining though. Just a reminder though, I would fuck the shit out of Sookie's personality and her tits – they're pretty awesome. I can do without the rest of her for now. Soon she'll be perfect though and maybe we can talk. I'm sure she doesn't see me that way, especially since she has a _boyfriend_ – ick.

"You done drooling, whale rider?" I look over at Alcide like he has two heads.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I growl. I don't fucking care that he's calling me names, but he's talking about my friend. Sookie is a hell of a lot more desirable to be around that his shittastic ass. "How the fuck have we been friends for so long?"

"I'm a cool ass motherfucker, that's how." He truly has no idea what he's saying and fuck a couple months ago I would've laughed along with him. I roll my eyes at him and look back at Sookie.

I can't describe the feeling I get when I see her right now. Watching her be so carefree and laugh so much is… I'm proud of her. Most of my clients are narcissistic bitches that only care about how they look. Sookie just wants to be healthy and happy. To hear Alcide talk shit about her now, man it just makes me want to junk punch him.

I turn back to the bar and take a swig of my beer. Alcide is talking to some blonde bimbo at the other end of the bar now and I feel a presence next to me. I know it's Sookie from her perfume. She's standing about six inches away from me and when I look down at her I realize she hasn't noticed me. The bar is crowded so she had to squeeze in to order a drink. Her arms are folded under her chest and she's leaning on the bar. With our height difference I can see her bra and it's not lace like I imagined, but white with black polka dots – opposite from her shirt.

I lean down, getting so close my breath moves her hair. "Is that an Eric approved drink?" I whisper.

She slowly turns her head to look at me. A bright smile spreads across her face when she recognizes me. "Eric!" she yells and throws her arms up, wrapping them around my neck in a tight hug.

She's drunk, this will be fun.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, I'm going to try to get back to replies with this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you doing here?" she asks, the giant smile still on her face.

"Drinking, I was even thinking about dancing," I wink, my arms are around her waist and neither of us seem to want to break our loose embrace.

"Oh! I love dancing," she lets go of me to clap her hands wildly, but still has her body pressed against me. "Are you any good at it?"

"I can hold my own."

"I can teach you anything you don't know, kinda like how you teach me to be healthy!" Sookie is an excited drunk. "Let's go!" she takes my hand from her hip and drags me out to the dance floor. Surprisingly I have to power walk to keep up with her and this girl can fucking navigate a crowd like a champ.

She turns toward me and wraps her arms around my neck again. She's so short – even with heels – I have to bend my knees a little. She starts swaying her hips to the beat and I'm even more surprised that she dances better with a partner than she does alone. I _can _hold my own, but I'm nowhere near as good as Sook on the dance floor. She lets go of me and steps back a couple inches so she has room to move, which is probably a good thing since her tits were pressed against me and I'm not to be held accountable for any groping that may occur in cramped quarters. What I don't expect is for her to turn around, grab my hands and place them on her hips. She reaches up around my neck and pulls my head down close to her mouth – she smells like gum, beer, and her perfume. It's a rather pleasant combination.

"Just move with me," she says into my ear and I nod, and then straighten up a little. Being hunched down like that isn't comfortable.

I do as the lady commands and move to the beat with her. I press in a little tighter and get a firmer grip on her hips. I catch Alcide out of the corner of my eye and he's grinding against the blonde chick from the bar. I'm pretty sure he's forgotten he's here with me. I get lost in the music and my dance partner and the next thing I know three more songs have played. Sookie is actually the one to pull away from me; my hands probably started roaming more than they should – oopsie.

"I need some water," she yells over the loud music. I need another beer so I take her hand and we walk up to the bar. She tells me she needs to go to the bathroom and I lose her short ass in the crowd of people filling the room.

I'm leaning on the bar again, working on the second beer since separating from Sookie when an average height brunette girl slides up next to me. She's thinner than Sookie is now, but bigger than my normal conquests, so when she smiles at me I simply look away. She's decent enough looking, but there are much hotter girls here that I could potentially take home.

"Hi," she says just loud enough so I can hear her over the music.

"Hi," I reply, trying not to be rude, but I don't look at her either.

"I saw you out there danci─"

"Not interested," I cut her off and move away as fast as possible. I don't care what she saw, or if she thinks that just because I was dancing with Sookie I would be interested in someone that looks like her.

I see the girl storm away and out back into the smoking area. Even worse, I _really _don't want a smoker. Sookie reappears at my side a few moments later looking refreshed and asks if it's okay if she has another beer.

"How many have you had?" All I know is she's drunk; I don't know how many it takes for her to get that way.

"Um… five? I think?" she says, clearly unsure.

"Jesus, alchie, yeah have another make it a nice even number," I laugh and order her another beer along with one for myself.

"Thanks!" her excitement makes me laugh.

"You look pretty," I say without thinking. Why? I don't fucking know, it's the truth though; Sookie has a fucking gorgeous face that I've never really paid attention to.

"Thank you," she blushes, "So do you."

"Sookie," I tease, "You think I'm hot, don't you?" Her blush deepens and she frantically shakes her head no – she _so_ thinks I'm hot.

"You do, admit it," I poke her side making her giggle.

"You are an attractive man, Eric, but that is all I will admit."

"Thank you," I lean in a little closer, I run my hand from her shoulder down her arm and bring her hand up to my lips. "And I'll admit that I could do things to your body that would have you screaming my name so fucking loud…" WHY AM I HITTING ON SOOKIE?! _This _is the kind of shit two weeks without pussy will do to a man.

What really gets me is when she cups the back of my head and pulls me in even closer; I can feel her breath fanning across my lips. Her eyes are staring deep into mine and at first I don't realize she's talking to me. "Oh yeah?" she whispers and I nod. "You already do things to my body, Eric."

"Mmm," I hum, my hand resting on the small of her back.

"You've been trying to kill me three times a week for four fucking months," she giggles and it's like throwing a glass of ice water in my face. The fucking little vixen had me going.

"You're an asshole," I remind her with a smile. I kiss her cheek and pull away from her.

"I'm your favorite asshole though," she turns toward the bar again and takes another sip of her beer. "Eric," I look at her again. "Don't forget who _I _am," she pauses, but continues when I look confused. She's Sookie, duh. "I'm the whale, the fat chick you were forced into taking on. You've been a lot better, but I'm still _that girl _and the truth is it still bothers me to know that's how you view overweight people."

"You're wrong, Sook, even the girl _Alcide _called the whale is worth my time. You are the sweetest asshole I've ever met and I didn't deserve a second chance. I just hope I've earned your trust," I shrug. This is an unfortunate side effect of drinking; people get all emotional and shit.

"You haven't let me fall," she grins. I take that as she trusts me and that feels good.

"Hey, fucker," Alcide walks up between us and puts his arms around our shoulders. Sookie wiggles away from him and he looks at her with disgust. He probably can't believe 'someone like her' wouldn't want to be touched by him.

"Don't ever touch me again," Sookie tells him.

"Fuck you, you're luck─" that's all he gets to say before Sookie hits him with a solid right hook, clipping him on the chin.

"No. Fuck you and your prejudice fucking attitude. You're a disgusting piece of shit and if you come within ten fucking feet of me again I won't hesitate to knock your ugly ass out." He goes to say something else nasty to her and she follows through with another hit, this time she actually knocks him out. Alcide just got KO'd by a girl... a girl over a foot shorter than him and nowhere near as strong... I'm _never _letting him live this shit down.

The bartender comes around with smelling salt and waves it under his nose. He wakes up and we help him stand again. I caught him mostly on the way down so he didn't hit his head. The bartender is actually laughing just as much as me because he knows what a prick Alcide can be.

The girl he was going to take home gives Sookie a hard look, but is clearly too scared of her to say anything. Plus she doesn't know Alcide well enough to get her ass beat over him. Wow... I'm never getting over this.

"How's your hand?" I ask her once I have Alcide situated.

"Fine. My dad taught me to fight when I was a kid. I can throw a lot of punches before my hand starts to hurt too bad."

"His chin is fucking solid though, you sure you're okay?"

"Yep, I'm going to find my friends and take off before he decides to call the cops on me."

"He has too much pride for that," I laugh and she gives me a loose hug before slipping away from me.

"Dude, you're lucky she's too short to hit your eye," I laugh at Al once we're in the car. "That was a sexy fucking punch, man. I didn't know she could hit like that."

"Fuck you. Just be glad I saved you from going home with that." He's livid. If he was a dick before, I imagine he'll be ten times worse to her now.

"Going home with Sookie was never even on the radar, but if I did it's none of your goddamn business," I remind him.

"Whatev, she looks better, but she's probably flabby with a shit load of nasty stretch marks all over." I ignore him. There's no point in talking to him. Plus I had my hands all over Sookie tonight, even if she does have stretch marks; she sure as Hell isn't flabby. Our workouts make sure of that.

I decide hanging out with Alcide is no longer an option. I can't afford to be around such a negative person all the time. I'm starting to see that maybe he's influenced me in a bad way, and that's not good.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x **

It's Monday again and I'm waiting on Sookie to show up. There's a new girl coming to the gym that I haven't been able to keep my eyes off of and it's her I'm staring at when I feel a hard tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see a not so happy Sookie tapping her toe with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey, how's the hand, Tyson?" I ask, pretending she's not pissed at me about something.

"You're a fucking dick. Just when I think you're making progress you go and do something dickish that makes me want to knock you out too."

"What the fuck did I do?" I'm so confused.

"The girl that tried talking to you at the bar, remember her?" No... yes. I nod. "She wasn't trying to fucking hit on you. You're not every girl's fantasy come to life, you fucking ass. That's my best friend and you hurt her fucking feelings you insensitive prick. You're no better than the asswipe I knocked out." Uh oh.

"Um... I... uh," I have no idea what to say. I feel like I'm always apologizing to Sookie about something.

"Say you're fucking sorry, and mean it, Eric. That's what a normal human being does. I'm going to warm up." She storms past me and goes directly to the treadmill and proceeds to jog.

"I'm sorry," I say as I approach her. She rolls her eyes and looks straight ahead. Well, I can at least stare at her chest while she jogs. I still didn't get laid over the weekend. "Sookie," when she doesn't look at me I press the stop button on the treadmill. "I said I'm sorry." This is about as sincere as I get so she better take it.

"I'll tell her, I've already told her what a fucking tool you are so she gets it. I thought better of you though and I'm so disappointed," she shakes her head and turns the machine back on. Damn, disappointment is worse than her being mad at me.

We finish out the day's session and when she leaves immediately after her workout with no cardio I'm surprised at my own irritation. I shouldn't be bothered by Sookie going to spend time with her boyfriend. Damn, Sookie shouldn't have a stupid boyfriend though. I maintain I should be the most important man in her fucking life. Fuck the boyfriend. I need to find out as much as possible about the fucker so I can even tell if he's good enough.

* * *

**Thank you guys again soo so much. I'm pretty sure I got to every review this time unless it was a guest – and thank you guys too! I have the best reviews/readers ever!**

**I probably won't post again until later in the week. **


	6. Chapter 6

When Sookie comes walking in Wednesday she looks distressed. I hate this; I can read this girl like an open book, but when I probe her for information she usually won't budge. I'm hoping today will be different. She has been opening up more about things slowly but surely.

"What's going on with you?" I ask, following behind her as she walks past me to warm up.

"What do you mean?" she asks right back without turning to look at me.

"Sook, I've spent enough time with you to know something is up with you right now. What's wrong?"

"Nothing─"

"Don't lie to me," I cut her off. I grab her arm to stop her from getting on the machine. It's weird being more concerned with her issues than her workout. This is a new feeling, that's for sure.

"I'm just having an off day," she sighs. "I've eaten bad, I don't have the energy to be here, and I just feel like crying. I don't think you can help me with that."

"Come with me," I let go of her arm finally and she follows me as I navigate the gym to the Zumba room. "Let's see what I can do. We can start with your food, what did you eat that was so bad?"

"Brownies," she says, looking at the floor. "And... um McDonald's."

"Sweetie we're all allowed to have bad days," I inform her and have her sit on the floor across from me.

"Yeah, well, I had McDonald's for breakfast, then Taco Bell for lunch. The brownies were my afternoon snack, oh and they were covered with ice cream..." she trails off. Something had to have happened for her to fall off the wagon so hard.

"Sookie, baby, what happened?" I do not call my clients "baby" at the gym. Oops. Actually, even the ones I'm fucking I don't call by pet names. I feel so comfortable with her though. I also reach out to stroke her arm.

"I just feel shitty and I wanted it," she shrugs.

I bring my hand to her face and rub my thumb over her cheek. "I can't have my favorite girl crying, Sook..." more tears appear and start to trickle down her face. And then I realize I just called Sookie my favorite girl. Fuck me.

"Eric, I know you're just trying to be nice," she smiles softly. "Can't I just have a bad day though?"

I shake my head no and my hand moves down from her cheek to her neck where it lingers. "Yes, you can have bad days, Sookie. I think this is more than a bad day though."

"Can I have days that are terrible and have an actual issue, and you can pretend I'm fine so I can do my work out and go home without playing twenty questions?" she asks hopefully, the small smile on her lips makes me want to touch them.

"That might have worked two months ago, but not now," I shake my head. It's bothering me that I care what's wrong.

"How about this... you _really _don't want to know what my problem is."

"How about I _really _do," I counter.

"How about... um..." she looks down, biting her bottom lip. "It's a boyfriend problem and I don't like talking about him with you."

"How about I'll kick his fucking ass if he fucking hurt you?" I say, my tone drastically changing. "What the fuck did he do? And you better not say nothing; you don't fucking act like this for no fucking reason. Where does this motherfucker live? I'm going after his fucking ass for upsetting you... fucker." Sookie is looking at me with wide eyes. I also realize in this moment that I just threatened her boyfriend. I also just got extremely upset over the thought of someone hurting Sookie. When did I get so protective of her?

"How about you calm the fuck down, tiger? He didn't _do _anything to me."

"Then what's the problem, why do we hate him?" I know why I hate him, but Sookie doesn't need to know I personally hate him just for being her boyfriend and taking her time away from me... um, the gym.

"I never said I hated him. You're assuming shit," she narrows her eyes a little.

"I have to assume shit because you won't fucking talk to me."

"Fine," she crosses her arms and pushes her tits up. That is _so_not helping. "We're going to sit here and stare at each other then and you better not charge me for this session."

"Fuck, you're a fucking infuriating little thing," I growl and Sookie starts crying. "Oh hell, what did I do?"

"You called me little," she sniffs and her half smile is back. "I don't remember the last time I was called little."

Oh...

"Um… well… you are?" I don't really know how to feel right now.

"I'm short, Eric, not little. I haven't been little since I was like sixteen," she says quietly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why are you apologizing to me?" she giggles a little.

"You're crying, it's bad when girls cry." Duh.

"Not always, Eric, sometimes girls cry when something makes us feel good," her soft smile is on her face and I'm finding I really like it. She hasn't always had it and I love that she's gaining the confidence she claimed to have before. What Sookie was before was the person that used the false confidence and humor to mask their hurt. Now she's just funny – well, an asshole and I like that about her. She's funny in her own way, a way I appreciate.

"Shit, I don't know. Two seconds ago you were ready to rip my head off, now you're crying happy tears at me." I just don't get women.

"You're not around women a lot are you?" she queries.

"I'm around women plenty," I admit. I really am around them a lot and I get a shit ton of pussy working here. I feel weird telling Sookie that though – speaking of pussy, I need to talk to the new chick. She looks flexible.

"Not just fuck buddies, Eric, like as friends or a sister or something."

"Who says I have fuck buddies?" How can she know that? I can't keep my eyes off of her tits when I'm around her.

"Come on, Eric before I met… my boyfriend even _I _had fuck buddies."

"Really?" I'm a little surprised, and then my demeanor changes when it hits me that she's not a prude if she had fuck buddies. My voice drops and octave and I give her my best panty melting smirk, "Really?" I ask again with an entirely different connotation.

"You make me want to punch you sometimes," she's serious about that. Ahh fuck, I did it again. I think I just inadvertently hit on Sookie.

"Oh, it's like foreplay" I smile, reaching up to stop her hand when it comes toward my chest. She thinks I'm joking, but I like it rough – not that I plan on fucking Sookie. "Come on, let's go work out," I say, helping her up.

"Can I take the day off?" she asks more seriously. "I just don't have it in me today."

"Tell me what's wrong and we can just walk. I'll even walk with you," I offer.

"I'm PMSing, Eric, okay," she throws her hands up. I didn't need to know that, ugh. "And… I… I don't like my boyfriend. I was with him Monday night and I realize he… he's an amazing guy, but he bores the shit out of me." she finishes with a sigh.

"Oh…that's…" exciting, because that means I'm number one again! "Terrible." It takes everything in me to hold back my smile.

"I know. I don't have a good reason to break up with him and it's been bugging the shit out of me all day. I've been trying to work through it with food and you know what happens when I indulge too much. You saw where I came from," she says. I did and she's right, but I know with all of her hard work she'd never go back there. Oddly enough even if she did she would still be one of my favorite people, of that I'm certain.

"Why do you need a reason to break up with him? Just dump his boring ass," I tell her.

"I can't do that, Eric. That's such an asshole thing to do!" she exclaims.

"Well you're the biggest asshole I know. What's the problem? I don't get this. If you don't like someone, don't be with them, period."

"I'm only an asshole to _you_," she snaps. "I can't do something so mean."

"What brought it on? What happened Monday?" Something had to have brought this on. I'm not a genius, but I know people.

"He told me he loves me," she looks up at me and I can't read the expression on her face. "I couldn't say it back and I realized I'll never be able to say it back to him and mean it. At least not in the way he needs me to."

"That's crappy," I tell her honestly. Now I get why she didn't want to talk about it.

I pull her into a hug, holding her tight as her tears start to form. I still don't get women. Why do they have to fucking cry so much? She has her arms around my waist since she's too short to hug me any differently. Her head is tucked into my chest and I'm swaying back and forth. See, I'm nice and I know how to comfort. Even if I'm more excited about Sookie's tits pressed into me.

The door to the Zumba room opens and I look over to see the hot brunette I've been eye fucking for the last week walk in. She wants me too. I know it and the disappointment on her face when she sees me wrapped around Sookie is proof.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Well then you should've walked the fuck out when you saw us. Bad Eric! You want to fuck that chick.

"It's okay," Sookie says as she pulls away. She looks up at me and tells me she'll see me Friday before walking out if the room leaving me alone in the Zumba room with the sexy as fuck chick that I've been drooling over as of late.

"Hi," I grin at her and she starts to strut over to me. I try to introduce myself as she approaches, but she stops me.

"It is better if we are strangers," she whispers. I just noticed she has an accent that I can't place, but it makes her even hotter.

"Ah... I can follow you home in twenty," I say and she nods before turning to leave the room.

Halle-fucking-lujah, I'm about to get some fucking pussy.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x **

So... hot chick was a boring lay. She literally just laid there and made zero noise, it was almost like fucking a corpse which was a huge fucking turn off and I know that won't be happening again. I should've stopped Sookie. Listening about her PMS and her boring ass boyfriend would've been way more entertaining. I even pretended to cum. I'd rather jack off than fuck someone that fucking boring. I just hope to Christ she doesn't want seconds; I don't want to hurt her feelings when I turn her down.

I'm all amped up right now, showered again and I want to do something or someone better. It's getting late. I could call Dawn, but truthfully thinking about her and Alcide going at it has turned me off of her. I knew it, but the confirmation gave me a visual... ewwww. Claudine is married and I can't call her for a booty call. Alcide isn't worth hanging out with. I could call my step-brother, but he's likely to get socked in the eye by me for being a moron.

So I do it; I call Sookie.

"Why are you calling me?" she says in lieu of hello.

"I'm bored and as it turns out you're the only person I can stand to be around anymore." Why lie? "Come workout with me, I have some extra energy to expend."

"No, I'm not wasting a session because you're bored."

"Not as your trainer, dumbass, as my workout buddy." That does not have the same ring as fuck buddy, just sayin'.

"Oh... do we have to go to the gym? I have a park with a track near my place if you want to meet there," she offers and I agree, getting directions before I hang up. This should be interesting since I'm still horny and I'll have Sookie jogging next to me with super huge bouncy tits.

* * *

**Thank you all again for each and every review, favorite and alert. Time has not been on my side this weekend. We are going to give Eric a pass on the brunette girl right? He's a tool after all and we can't expect him to change overnight. LOL… I think there's one more girl we hear about and then he slows down his nighttime activities. **


	7. Chapter 7

**hehehehehe**

* * *

I pull into the parking lot and park two spots down from the only other car here. I can see Sookie sitting inside of the small Honda. I get out of my car and I hear her open her door. The next thing I know, I have a medium sized red and white pit bull barreling toward me and stopping short to sniff my shins... and lick them, gross.

"He likes you," she says as she approaches.

I take a look at her and the horny feeling I've had for the last couple weeks is only compounded. She has on a pair of shorts and this is the first time I've seen her legs ─ ever. The shorts aren't too short, but if I'd known her legs looked like that I would've made her wear them more often. I know how I like my girls, and it's slim ─ very slim ─ but apparently I underestimated a nice, thick toned body. Her body is almost as fuckable as her personality right now. She also has on one of her tank tops and a new fucking hoodie. She knows how I feel about them, but it is a little chilly out. Oh, that means if she takes it off I could get nipples! Fuck, I'm not thinking like this anymore, I _can't _think like this anymore.

"I'm glad. The last thing I need is to be mauled by your guard dog. My face is too pretty to be eaten off by a pit bull." She snorts and rolls her eyes at me.

"Bubba would lick it off before biting you. Well, I take that back, he didn't like a friend of mine once and Bubba would just growled the whole time he was around. I think if I would've let him, Bubba would've eaten Liam. Liam was a bigger prick than you, he just happened to have a chubby girl fetish." Her smile lights up her face and I start thinking I might have a chubby girl ─ or Sookie ─ fetish. She whistles at Bubba. He leaves me alone and sits right at her side.

"No leash?"

"It's late and he listens. If there were people around I'd put one on him for their peace of mind, but he wouldn't bother anyone unless I told him to." Wow, most dogs are nosy little shits, worse than kids.

"Alright, you ready to go?"

"If I need to slow down are you going to go all 'trainer Eric' on me and force me to go faster?" She really did just use air quotes.

"I said no trainer Eric tonight. Fuck, doesn't my word mean anything to you, woman?"

"No," she snorts again and calls Bubba before taking off at a slow jog. I stand back and watch her ass as she trots off. It's looking fucking hot these days.

"You coming?" she calls back at me.

_Only if it's inside of you._

"What?" she says. Fuck, did I say that out loud?

"What?" I reply.

"Are you coming or are you going to stand there all fucking night?"

"I was giving you a head start, short legs and all..." I wink as I trail off and motion for her to keep moving.

I start to jog behind her so I can keep my eyes on her ass. Call me what you will, but I'm a man that just had quite possibly the worst sex ever and there is a girl jogging in front of me with a fucking hot ass and a personality that makes me think she'd be a fucking firecracker in bed.

No...

Not fucking Sookie. She's not my type. Yes, I think she has a gorgeous face. I'm not normally attracted to heavier girls but fuck, something about her makes me want to do a lot of very bad things to her. And I shall stop thinking about what her tits would look like as she bounced on my dick. Fuck, I need to get laid. The brunette bitch doesn't count.

"Come on slow poke, I shouldn't be this far ahead of you," she says.

"Sorry, I was distracted by thoughts of your bouncy tits," I admit. Why lie right?

"You know if you ran next to me you could just ogle them like you normally do." She makes a very good point so I speed up and as soon as I'm next to her my eyes dart to her chest. Mmm, bouncy cleavage.

"Since trainer Eric is off duty you're stuck with perverted Eric," I grin. I should just stop. I don't want to make things weird and I have a feeling if I really tried to fuck her things would get very weird. I really do wonder if she'd let me titty fuck her though. I can't see how that would be awkward at all...

"You understand that you're always perverted, don't you?"

"No way, that's gobbledygook," I dead pan and she has to stop to laugh.

"Did you just say gobbledygook?" I nod, smiling a little. "You're precious." I glance down and notice Bubba has stopped too and is sitting right at her feet. The dog is ridiculously well trained. He's looking up at me seemingly okay with me, but he still makes me nervous.

Bubba be damned, I can't stop myself, she's laughing and smiley and just... perfect in this moment. I reach forward, palming the back of her head and crush her lips with mine. I don't try to take it any further; I just need to know how her mouth feels. I know she has a boyfriend. I'm a fucking manwhore that can't stand fat chicks, but I need this, no I need _her_, more than anything right now. I know it's Sookie I need because if it were any other girl more than five pounds overweight she wouldn't even exist to me. Sookie seems to be the only thing that exists right now.

"Eric what are you doing?" she breathes, pulling away from me.

"Making both of our lives a little less boring and a lot more complicated," I pant and pull her right back to me.

"No," she protests weakly. Her hands fist my shirt so I can't move away. "We... can't... do... this..." she says between kisses.

"I know," I whisper against her soft lips before licking them. She whimpers when my probing tongue slips into her mouth.

Fuck, if Sookie can _kiss _like this I can only imagine what she can do with the rest of my body. She gasps when one of my hands drifts down her back to grab her ass and I take a quick step back. Not because of the gasp, but because of the growling pit bull between us, making sure I step away from his master.

"Bubba, no sweetie," she says quietly, wiping her mouth. He takes his seat right at her side again, giving me the eye.

"Does he hate me?" I question. Ignoring the fact that I just kissed a girl I thought I'd never even _want _to kiss.

"No, he thinks you were hurting me," she tells me and kneels down to comfort him. _Little Eric needs comfort too._"Kneel down here with me," she says and I do, reluctantly.

"Pet him, show him you're nice." I reach out and let him sniff my hand before I pet the top of his head. I move down and scratch under his chin for a moment before he moves away from Sookie altogether and tries to crawl into my lap. I sit on the grass nearby and let him. She tells me he should he okay now and calls him back to her side.

I stand up and brush the grass off of my ass. Even though she says he's cool I'm scared to go near her now. I'm a lot bigger than that little guy but he scares the shit out of me, I'm not even going to lie.

"Uh..."

"Come on, we haven't even gone a half mile yet." Okay, good to know we're ignoring the amazing fucking kiss we just shared before Bubba tried to eat my face off.

She takes off again and Bubba sits back watching me until I follow behind her with him bringing up the rear. What a weird little guy. We are jogging around a track so once we hit a mile and a half she stops to take a breather. I've been a little lost in my own head so I keep going. I've been here before, I've had ─ have ─ more than one fuckable client. The problem is this is way out of my comfort zone. I've never been one to like big girls, but to me Sookie isn't big, or small she just is. She's a person, a beautiful person inside and out... and... I stop on the other side of the track and see Sookie quite a ways behind me, slowly walking with Bubba by her side.

This girl... she... she changed me? No, she didn't; she changed my view of her. When I walked up to meet her almost five months ago I know what I thought. I know now that I was wrong, dead fucking wrong. She _told_ me she was beautiful, she _knew _what her worth was. She wanted to make the world see her for the person she is and I will be the first to admit that I fucked up. This girl has taught me shit that I didn't even know I needed to learn. Like how to be a decent fucking human being. The thing is, I'm only decent to her. I know I'm a dick to other girls, fat or skinny. Case and point, the fucking slut that let me fuck her without even wanting to know my name. She doesn't deserve my respect, so she'll never get it. Sookie on the other hand commands it without even realizing what she's doing. The person _she is _commands it. And she kissed me back; I don't give a flying fuck about the boyfriend or anything she says. She fucking kissed me back and she can't deny that little fact. So when I say life will be less boring, yet more complicated I think you can see what I mean. I'm willing to bet good fucking money she's going to ignore what she had to have felt between us.

"Are you okay?" she asks when she catches up, pulling me from my thoughts. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You kissed me back, Sookie." Okay, not what I meant to say, but oh well.

"I did," she nods. I can tell by the look on her face she doesn't want to talk about it.

"Why?" I ask.

"You're an attractive man, I'd be insane not to."

"And that's the only reason?"

"Yes, it's the only reason, Eric," she growls and walks past me.

"So you didn't feel anything?" I start to reach for her, but a small rumble coming from the dog stops me.

"Yeah, I felt a little turned on because I haven't been kissed like that in a while," she huffs, spinning to stare me down.

"That's all, _a little turned on_," I'm practically yelling. She really does piss me the fuck off sometimes. "That was more than being turned on, Sookie. I don't know what the fuck it was, but it was definitely more."

"Maybe to you, Eric. I'm a one woman man... um... one man woman, and I have a boyfriend. He may not be the most exciting person, but right now I'm still his. I am not going to fuck him over because _you _suddenly don't find the fucking whale so repulsive anymore." Oh no she didn't fucking go there.

"You little shit. I've never wanted to hit a woman Sookie and right now I want to sock the shit out of you."

She puts her hands on her hips and glares up at me. "I. Fucking. _Dare_. You."

Fuck that. I saw what she did to Alcide and she has the dog for backup right now. Instead I grab the back of her head and pull her close. Her eyes are on mine and I can feel her breath fanning over my face since she's panting from the jogging and yelling. I'm not sweet when I kiss her. I give it everything I have and hold her tight enough that there's no way she can push me away. She tries for a split second before she melts into me, tangling her tongue with mine and threading her fingers through my hair. A little fucking turned on... I don't fucking think so.

* * *

**Hey all, it's me here at the bottom… I didn't expect to post today BUT I'm so effin excited right now I had to. I'm going to see Luke Bryan and Jason Aldean tonight. I can live without Jason Aldean, but seeing Luke Bryan shake his little bon bon will be too much. **

**I will hopefully have time this weekend to reply to the reviews. Thank you again for each and every one of them. I am completely amazed by the response this story is getting, but I guess a lot of us can relate. I also love that so many of my readers are sharing their stories with me. Its so good to know we're not alone in our weight struggles. Oh and side note about the getting his face eaten off... I used to have little red and white pit bull and a friend of mine would say that. The dog would be sitting next to me or my boyfriend, getting pets and my friend would swear up and down the dog wanted to "eat his face off" it was hilarious to me. **

**Ok, off to flat iron my disgustingly curly hair so I can watch my boy shake it…Thanks to Makesmyheadspin for the beta work! **


	8. Chapter 8

"Mmm, no," she moans into my mouth as her grip tightens on my hair, holding me closer. The arm I have on the small of her back moves up so I can pin her to me ─ not that she's trying to go anywhere.

"Yes," I hiss right back at her. We both need to breathe, but I'm terrified to break the spell so I kiss the side of her mouth. Moving down I kiss along her jaw, to her neck and then my lips ghost up to her ear. I have no shame so I snake my hand down her arm to grab her hand. I slowly move it so she's palming my rapidly growing erection through my shorts. "Does that feel like a little turned on to you?" I question, nibbling her earlobe. "I think we _both _fucking know a little fucking turned on doesn't come fucking close to what we're doing to each other right now."

"Eric," she says my name and it sounds like the softest prayer.

"No, Sookie," I shake my head slightly. "Don't fucking lie to me." This time I do pull away so I can look down into her big blue eyes.

"But I'm..." I press my finger to her lips to shush her.

"You're not fat," I truthfully never thought I would utter those words. "No, you aren't perfect, and you're a blonde." I give her a disgusted look; she knows I'm teasing though. "You're everything I never wanted, but right now I would fuck the shit out of you."

"You are such a gentleman," she dead pans, her lips brushing against my finger since I haven't moved it.

This time when she backs away I let her. My dick is sad since she's not touching him anymore, but she knows I definitely want to fuck her now. That's more than I knew coming into tonight. I have to believe it's more than fucking though. I don't know what it is or why Sookie makes me feel like this, but it's there. In the end it may just be that I'm a horny asshole and Sookie is the closest girl that I haven't fucked yet, or it could be more. I've never had more with anyone. In all of my thirty-four years I've had a few girlfriends, but honestly they were girls that were good in bed. I didn't even take the time to really get to know them that well. They all pretty much ended up in cheating ─ either me or them. They were also all pretty slutty. I can't say I gave any of them a chance to get to know me, and I sure as Hell didn't want to know a fucking thing about them other than how good they fucked me.

Good Lord, I'm an asshole. I don't even like myself and I'm telling Sookie that she _has_ to like me. All of my words from a moment ago came out completely wrong, and I hope like Hell she gets me enough to know what I'm saying. I never wanted anything like her, but I want _her _more than anything if that makes sense. I think it's for more than sex too. She pisses me off, she makes me laugh, she makes me feel all of these things that I don't feel comfortable feeling.

"Eric, I stand by what I said. You are a good kisser and I reacted. There isn't anything more than that for me." She's a fucking liar. I can always tell when she's lying and she's definitely lying right now.

"Believe what you want to, Sookie, but I know the fucking truth. This is more than a good kiss," she's shaking her head no and I want to reach out and stop it. "I have to go."

I turn and start to jog away from her. I don't stop right away when she calls my name, but I eventually do. I don't really care what lies she plans on spitting at me, but I don't want to leave her out here alone at night with or without Bubba.

"Hurry up," I call as she slowly walks toward me. "I'm not leaving you out here, but I have to go." She tries to talk to me when she reaches me, but I turn my back and we start to make our way back to the cars.

"I'll see you Friday?" she asks me hopefully just before I open my car door.

"Yeah," I say and get into my car without another glance.

I know there is no fucking way I've read everything wrong. There is no way she doesn't want me just as much as I want her. The laughing, and fighting, the light touches. Every fucking time we're together it's like nothing else exists for either of us and she wants to pretend that it's all a Goddamn lie. Well fuck her and the fucking horse she rode in on.

My night ends in a lot of fucking beer, maybe a few shots of tequila, and one Jaeger bomb. Well, maybe it doesn't end there since I meet a little tiny girl with red hair ─ fake red hair ─ named... fuck it, she told me. I don't remember, nor do I care.

What I do know is that when she's blowing me I ask her if she thinks Sookie can suck dick this good. Red actually stops, looks up and me and tells me she's not sure what a Sookie is, but if she doesn't she would happily come back anytime I needed a good blow job. Red is a really sweet girl and not fucking boring like accent bitch.

All I can remember when I wake up this morning is I need a fourth fucking shower in less than twenty-four hours. Red is willing to fuck Sookie first so she can tell me if she's any good ─ see, sweetheart ─ and I'm still fucking pissed at Sookie and her fucking lies. Thankfully I'm alone. I'm fairly certain I fucked the chick at her place and then walked home since I remember it being so close and I _still_ had energy to burn. Not so much now, but at least my dick is happy with me again. He's pissed at Sookie too though; we have a united front there.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

I have my one male client on Thursdays so when he comes in I decide I'm asking him about my Sookie problems. He seems like a nice enough guy.

"Dude, can I ask you a hypothetical question?" I ask after he finishes a set of leg presses.

"Sure," he smiles. I honestly have no idea why Mel keeps me. He's a beast and can bench more than me.

"So, what if there was this girl that in a normal circumstance you would never even look at twice, but then you have to spend all this time with her and you get to know her and the physical appearance isn't a problem anymore because all you can see is the fucking gorgeous person she is inside, and you kissed her because she looks at you the same way you look at her and then she tells you that you're just a pretty face, not worth going any further with and then you get pissed and want to shake her until the truth comes out, but she had this rabid guard dog that will eat your face off if you get too close and then you have to see her tomorrow and you don't know how to act towards her. What do you do with that?" I really did just rattle all of that off without taking a breath.

"Eric, that doesn't sound very hypothetical to me," he laughs. "And I'm gay, so I really wouldn't know what to do with a woman in that situation."

"Fuck... what would you do with a man then? I'm so far out of my comfort zone, I'm floundering here. Help me Obi-Wan!" At this he actually falls off of the leg machine he starts laughing so hard.

"Eric..." he pants, "I... can't..." he tries to stand, but decides laughing at my plight from his seated position is more effective.

"Dude, no fucking help. Thanks," I grumble.

"You're just too cute," he says as he calms down. I don't know how I feel about a man that looks like Mel calling me cute, but he could take me down so I don't comment.

"Thanks," I pout, not really sure what to say.

"Hey, seriously, if she likes you she'll come around. Don't be a prick─"

"But I'm always a prick to her," I cut him off.

"Exactly, now don't be a prick. Don't pester her; let her come around on her own."

"She has a boyfriend she hates." Well, she doesn't hate him, just thinks he's boring.

"Then eventually she'll get rid of him and hopefully you will have made enough of an impression to swoop in and make her love you back," he says matter of factly.

"I don't love her; I just want to fuck her," I correct him.

"Mmhmm," he purses his lips before finishing. "Then maybe you can swoop in and make her _want to fuck you _back."

"Good plan, less prick, more..."

"Nice," he finishes for me and I nod. I usually only do 'nice' to women when guaranteed pussy is involved. This is going to suck since I'm never really nice, nice to Sookie.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

When Sookie walks in for our session she goes straight for the Stairmaster. That's why her ass is looking so good, I bet. I wait until she's almost done with her five minute warm up and go to stand behind her. Her ass is face level with me and I want to lean in and bite it. Mmm... but Mel said nice. I think biting is nice. I don't know if Sookie will though.

"Please stop looking at my ass," she requests, barely turning her head.

"I'm not," I lie.

"I'm not trying to argue with you, but I know you better than that." She stops the stairs from rolling and turns to walk down. I do the gentlemanly thing and reach up to grab her waist so I can help her down. She holds onto my shoulders and I just lift her off, shocking the shit out of her. She still thinks she's too heavy for a lot of this shit.

"We're hitting the weights hard today," I inform her. I don't tell her it's so I can have a reason to touch her the entire time.

"Yes, sir," she giggles and makes things in my shorts a little uncomfortable. I love that she's in a good mood, despite the fact that things should be all kinds of awkward. I can't remember the last time I kissed a girl and the night ended with us both fully clothed. Well, I did get naked later, but with that silly redhead and not the new object of my affection.

I'm doing a fine job of being nice to Sookie, or so I think. She seems overly nice as well. Maybe she's friends with Mel and had the same pep talk. I have her doing tricep extensions and my hands are on her elbows to keep them in place. My fingertips are on fire. Touching her skin now is so different. Now I know how her body feels intimately, not overly so, but I know the way her ass feels under my hands. I know the way her tongue caresses its opponent while kissing. I know a lot more about her than I ever imagined I would, a lot more than I ever _wanted_ to know until recently. I look up and our eyes meet in the mirror. Slowly my hands drift down her arms, making her shiver from my light touch. The look in her eyes tells me everything I need to know. She feels it; she feels what I feel now and I won't back down this time. I will get her to confess that I'm more than her trainer, more than a handsome face, and more than someone that just turned her on a little.

* * *

**The concert was great. Somehow every woman over 6 feet tall ended up in the row directly in front of me. At a whopping 5'3 that sucked balls. But I did see Luke shake it for me! and Jason Aldean bored the heck out of me. It was seriously like listening to his albums on shuffle. Ugh. I need some crowd interaction! **

**As for Eric, this was his last escapade and I know he slept with 2 girls in the same day that he kissed Sookie. It's not as uncommon as you all might think. I knew plenty of guys (and girls) like that when I was younger. Thankfully only one of them was an actual friend of mine and I just shook my head at him. It pissed him off that I wouldn't fall for his crap and sleep with him – sorry for the TMI. **

**Thanks again to everyone for the reviews. I was able to get to most of the replies this time! **


	9. Chapter 9

My hands come to rest on her ribs next to her tits. Our eyes are still locked and I want to reach around and palm them so bad. I hate being in such a public venue and my place of employment. That would surely be a bad thing.

I lean down so my mouth is by her ear. My eyes are still on hers and I whisper, "Sookie, we need to talk about this."

"Eric, there's nothing to talk about," she counters.

My eyes flick down and then up to hers again. "Your nipples say otherwise." They're hard as rocks right now and I want to bite them, just like I wanted to bite her ass on the Stairmaster.

"Can I just finish my workout please?" she asks with a pleading tone. I don't understand why she won't face this. The Sookie I know isn't scared to talk about anything and she won't fucking talk me about _us._

"Fine, but we're talking while you do your cardio," I inform her and she shakes her head no.

"I promised _my boyfriend _I'd go jogging with him tonight." Motherfucker, I just wish she wasn't so goddamn stubborn.

"Call me after… please," I ask. I never say please so this is practically begging.

"We'll see," she looks down and we move on to bicep curls. She's doing so fucking good now and I'm so proud of her progress.

I give her the usual hug when she leaves, holding on just a little tighter before I release her to be with her _boyfriend. _I do not like that word when it comes to her.

I spot Alcide across the gym and I realize that I haven't talked to him since the night Sookie knocked him out. He's chatting up the chick I boned the other night. I hope he likes a corpse – and my sloppy seconds.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x **

"Hello," Sookie answers when I call her at nine. She should be done with the boyfriend by now.

"You haven't called me," I say.

"Oh, hey Tara," she replies, sounding unusually chipper.

"What's your fucking deal?"

"Sure, I can do that." Something is up, her voice just changed to upset.

"Do you need me?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there in twenty."

"The park?"

"Sure, anytime sweetie, I'll see you in a bit." With that she hangs up.

What the fuck is really going on? That was beyond strange. I hurry up and put my shoes on; I've been lounging on the couch all night. I have a pair of work out pants on with a t-shirt and grab my keys and go. I don't know where she lives otherwise I'd show up there.

When I get to the park Sookie is leaning against her car with Bubba at her feet.

"What the fuck?" I practically yell when I jump out of my car. She has tears streaming down her face and I race over to pull her into my arms. "Shh," I try to calm her down as I rub her back. "What happened?"

"I tried to break up with him," she sighs into my chest.

"What do you mean tried?" A break up should be pretty cut and dry right?

"I started to say it and he got these big puppy dog eyes. He told me he loved me again and I just crumbled. I couldn't do it. If you knew him you'd know, he's just so sweet and– "

"I don't want to fucking know him," I cut her off.

"I'm just saying," she sighs again, this time pulling from my embrace. "I told him my friend Tara had a crisis so I could get away... thanks for that, by the way."

"So you're using me to get away from him right now?" she nods. Jerk. "That's fucked up." It's also something I would do to get away from a bitch I didn't want to be around anymore.

"Your call was just good timing," she shrugs.

"So..."

"Eric, there's nothing to talk about. There's nothing between us, please get that through your thick skull."

"But..."

"But nothing. You train me and I like you as a _friend. _Yes, when you kissed me I kissed back and I explained why. End of fucking story," she throws her hands up and Bubba takes a step between us. "Bubba, sit." He sits back at her side and his tail is wagging feverishly against the concrete as he looks up at Sookie.

"Fine," I finally admit defeat. You can't squeeze blood from a turnip or whatever that phrase is. "Did you get your jog in?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I did," she nods.

"Good," I nod back and we stand in silence, not looking at each other. It's Friday night, getting late, but I ask anyway. "Do you want to go out? Club maybe, I'm bored."

"We could do that... as _friends_," she emphasizes and I give her little wink. We go our separate ways and agree to meet in an hour at the same club we ran into each other at the other weekend.

I go home and take a quick shower. I find a pair of worn fitted jeans and couple it with a thin black sweater that hugs my arms perfectly. I spritz on a little cologne, tie on my chucks and take off. I'll probably get there before her and it gives me time to get a couple drinks in so I loosen up. I've been all worked up around Sookie lately and I need to squash that shit.

I have my back to the club, nursing my third beer when I smell her. I want to turn around and bury my nose in her neck and just smell her all night, but that would be weird. A small smile finds its way to my lips and I feel the heat radiating off of her as she slides onto the stool next to me. I glance over at her and she's looking straight ahead. Her long blonde hair is down and tucked behind her ears, she has thin sleeveless top on and what seems to be a pair of khaki colored Bermuda shorts, with a pair of high heels that match her top. The makeup stands out since she never wears it to the gym and she looks fucking gorgeous.

"So," I say so she can hear me over the din of the crowd. "Come here often?"

"You're so cheesy," she laughs just as the bartender greets her. She orders a beer of her own and I have the bartender put it on my tab, resting my hand on the small of Sookie's back.

"I've honestly never used that line to pick a girl up," I admit and she smiles at me, thanking me for the drink.

"That's good, because it's lame." Her big blue eyes focus on me, searing into my soul and I'm lost. I can't stop smiling at her.

I'm a lot closer than she probably wants me to be. Oh well, I don't move away. My hand drifts a little bit lower so my fingertips brush the top of her ass. I'm surprised she doesn't make me move. Our conversation flows smoothly and I'm seeing a different side to Sookie. Not the hardnosed, feisty asshole that defies me every step of the way, but a softer, sweeter Sookie. She's smiley and giggly; she's glowing. Three beers into it and she's also getting a little tipsy. Tipsy equals touchy, and in my spacey.

"I have to go potty," she tells me and goes to stand up.

She turns toward me to do it so I have to back up a little. I stop her when she's between my knees and offer to help her stand. She does and in her heels she's almost eye to eye with my seated form which means her lips are ridiculously close and I want to devour them. The light pink gloss she has on is screaming to be licked off. I let her go though; I agreed this was a friend's only night.

I watch her walk away and it takes everything inside of me to not go after her and find a dark corner to ravish her in. Her calves look fucking lickable now, shit. I don't understand how this short, thick, _luscious,_ little creature has taken over my every thought. For the first time in my life I realize I want a girl for her personality; her body doesn't matter. Well fuck me, that's an interesting revelation.

I turn back to the bar to order another round. With Sookie trying to lose weight she shouldn't drink this much, but she's had a rough week so I won't give her too hard of a time… definitely not the hard time I want to give her. I look to my left and I'm completely disgusted by the guys hitting on girls around me. I'm disgusted because I see myself in them and going back to the manwhore life I lived two days ago doesn't even sound appealing now, especially since I spot Red talking to a guy that looks eerily like me. She notices me and gives me a little wink. I feel Sookie approach and I turn back to her, my hand going right back to its spot just above her ass. I start rubbing a little as she tells me about her bathroom experience. The rubbing travels up her back to her shoulders where I start a light massage. Sookie's eyes close briefly when I get an especially tight spot and I linger a little longer.

I can't stop myself – well I could, but I choose not to – and my hand slips under her hair. My fingers thread though the back of her hair and I turn her mouth to mine. I nip her bottom lip, then lick the top one so she opens up for me. I don't hesitate to slip my tongue into her mouth, holding her head to mine as we kiss. I'm shocked she doesn't pull away, but reaches up to hold the back of my head. She's so fucking good at this; it just pisses me off that she won't let things go further.

"Why do you keep kissing me?" she asks me, her eyes still closed. He lips are a little puffy from the kiss and it only makes me want to do it again.

"Because we're really fucking good at it, baby, that's why," I say and nip her jaw, my hand is still in her hair and I could easily bring her in for another. Her eyes finally open and they're full of something. I can't really pinpoint what it is, but it makes me want her more.

"But, I'm off limits," she reminds me.

"Is that the only reason you won't let me fuck you?" I ask and kiss her chin. "Because I don't see this mysterious boyfriend anywhere."

"No," she breathes, "There are several reasons." This time she initiates the kiss, it's a sweet and simple kiss with no tongue.

She looks at me with her big sparkly blue eyes, biting her bottom lip. "I'm going to dance now," she exclaims and I recognize drunk Sookie. She's adorable… annnd weird thought of the night for Eric number seventy-eight.

"I'll stay here and watch," I tell her and she pouts.

"Come with me," she bats her eyelashes, which I just now notice are extraordinarily long. "Pretty please," her bottom lip pokes out and I cave.

On the floor Sookie throws her arms around my neck and starts swaying side to side. I forgot to mention she threw back a cum shot – I kid you not. She giggled from the time she ordered it till about two minutes after she shot it back. I may or may not have mentioned that I could give her a cum shot too, but I'd prefer she not take it in a club full of people. I wrap my arms around her waist, resting my hands on the top of her ass.

The song changes to Ice Cube's 'You Can Do It' and Sookie literally squeals. Five months ago there would've been a joke in that; five months ago I would have made a joke about that even if she was smaller than she is now. I'm not joking about Sookie turning around and rubbing her ass on my thighs – damn short girl. Even in heels she can't seem to hit my crotch where I want her. Maybe if she felt what I'm packing she'd let me fuck her. Okay, I am a pervert, but fuck. I don't think I've ever had to work this hard to fuck a girl.

I reach around her shoulders and bring her back against my chest and I grind against her. I still can't get over how well she dances. I use this as an excuse to let my hand drift down over her left tit while my other arm wraps around her waist. I get to feel her whole body move against mine and it makes me hard as a fucking rock. I'm pretty sure she can feel it when she gives an extra little twist of her hips. I move my hand from her breast to her neck so I can turn her face and kiss up and down her neck – she's responding. I watch as she bites her bottom lip and I can feel the vibrations of her moan. I turn her face to mine and kiss her, letting my hands wander and I dip one hand into the top of her shirt, but not too far. I just want to feel her skin, it's always so soft.

She rips away from me and starts to move quickly toward the bathroom. Shit, I know that look. Sookie is about to puke. Maybe cum shots don't agree with her.

**There are many different Cum Shot recipes...this is the one I'm going with**

**1 part butterscotch schnapps **

**1 part Bailey's® Irish cream **

**1 1/2 oz whipped cream**

**Thanks again to everyone… I just realized I never posted the lyrics to the song I named this after. I started the story before I named it, but it fit. **

_**Change Me by Chris Cagle **_

_I'm a rock of solid stone_

_And this place I'm in is not my home_

_I feel the wind rushing by_

_It see's the world why can't I?_

_I'm so good at standing still_

_If you don't have me nothin' will_

_[Chorus]_

_Change me tonight_

_Don't be afraid_

_If you have to break me_

_Change me now_

_Into anything you need_

_Baby I want to believe_

_Your love can save me_

_Change me_

_[Verse 2]_

_I've been lost for so long_

_But what I had is almost gone_

_There's so much more I could be_

_So work your hands into me_

_I know exactly who I am_

_I'll just stay here unless you can_

_[Chorus]_

_Change me tonight_

_Don't be afraid_

_If you have to break me_

_Change me now_

_Into anything you need_

_Baby I want to believe_

_Your love can save me_

_Change me_

_Baby just make me believe_

_Your love can save me_

_[Chorus]_

_Oh - change me tonight_

_Don't be afraid_

_If you have to break me_

_Change me now_

_Into anything you need_

_Baby just make me believe_

_Your love can save me_

_Change me_

_I'm a rock of solid stone_

_This place I'm in is not my home_


	10. Chapter 10

When she comes out of the bathroom she looks a little green. She's chewing gum and walks up to me. She doesn't look embarrassed at all, just ill.

"Are you okay?" I ask, taking her hand and she turns her head away from me.

"Yeah, your cologne hit me wrong. Actually your cologne mixed with the taste of my last beer and the smell of the skanky bitch next to us," she says. "I need some air." Wow, I didn't even notice a skanky bitch; I always notice them.

"We can go," I tell her and she nods so I follow her out front.

She takes in a deep breath once we get into the cool night air. "Much better," she whispers. "I need to go home."

"I can take you," I offer, "I'll even bring you back in the morning."

"Eric, you're not staying the night with me."

"I didn't say I was." I arch an eyebrow and take her hand so I can lead her to my car. Thankfully she follows along without arguing. If she's drunk enough to puke, there's no way I'm letting her drive home.

She gives me directions to her house and I insist on walking her in to make sure she's okay. She offers me something to drink, which I accept, and she goes into her bathroom to brush her teeth. When she comes back we sit in her living room, continuing the conversation we were having at the bar. She starts to yawn and I ask if it's okay that I do stay. I'm tired myself and I don't want to chance driving this tired. Plus I'm still a little tipsy still from earlier.

"Yeah, follow me," she gets up and of course I have to remark as I follow behind her.

"Ah, so soon, Sook? I thought you weren't that type of girl," I tease.

"I'm that type of girl," she winks, "But not with you. I actually have a guest room." She leads me to a neatly decorated room with a full sized bed and tells me these are my quarters for the evening. "I wouldn't try to walk around at night, Bubba doesn't know you well enough and he may think you're an intruder."

"Is that your evil plan to keep me out of your bed tonight?"

"Nope, just truth. If you want to get hurt then by all means walk around the house in the dark," she shrugs. "Goodnight, Eric."

"Goodnight, Sookie," I reply and lie down. This is the weirdest thing ever—_s__leeping_ at a girl's house without fucking first. She's worth it though. Mel says be nice so I'm trying to be nice.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

I wake up feeling like someone is staring at me. When my eyes blink open I see Sookie and Bubba standing in the doorway doing just that.

"Uh, morning," I say, my voice is a little gravely.

"You snore," she informs me first thing.

"I don't snore." I deny it because I _don't _fucking snore and for her to accuse me is just mean.

"You kept me up half the night with that terrible sound." By this time Bubba is up on the bed with me. He tentatively crawls under my arm and snuggles into my side.

"Then it's because I was drunk; I normally don't snore, damnit."

"Yeah, okay..."

"And why is Bubba snuggling with me and you aren't?" I ask hopefully. She just arches an eyebrow. She looks warm and soft and I bet her tits make fantastic pillows.

"I have breakfast ready if you're hungry." Shit, another weird thing. I don't know if a woman has ever cooked me breakfast and I didn't even fuck Sookie.

"Are you going to... never mind," I see the look on her face and it stops my mouth from saying something stupid and expected.

"Probably a good idea that you didn't finish that thought," she smiles. "Sorry, I'm just not a morning person, so I'm really trying here," she admits and whistles for Bubba.

I sit up first and get my bearings. Sookie has left so when I stand up I feel free to adjust myself. Fuck, morning wood after no sex the night before is a motherfucker. I go to the bathroom to give my main man a chance to calm down before greeting Sookie at the table. She's wearing her pajamas still, so I don't feel bad about walking out in just my boxers. Plus it gives her a chance to see the goods - not those goods, my abs. These fuckers should be insured they're so fucking pretty.

"What's on the menu?" I ask, rubbing my stomach, hopefully drawing attention to it.

"Egg white omelets, some veggies are tucked in. There's some turkey bacon and coffee if you want it. Wheat toast dry on the side." She looked me in the eye the whole time. This woman has a will of steel if she can resist.

"Thanks," I say and she motions for me to sit down. I hear a little sigh when I turn around. I got her; she saw them... unless she's an ass girl. I have a nice one of those too.

She places the plate in front of me and I stop her before she can walk away. I grab her wrist and when she turns to scold me I just wrap my arms around her waist and nuzzle my face into her chest. Mmm so warm and soft, just as I suspected. I love these fucking things even more now. She sighs again and I look up at her - never moving my head from its new home - and blink my baby blues.

"Enjoy them now, you don't have much longer and you'll never get this opportunity again," she says, a small smile playing on her sexy little lips.

Enjoy them I do.

I close my eyes and nuzzle in a little deeper, making sure my movements pull her shirt down some. My nose grazes her skin and I inhale; she smells amazing. My cheek rubs over her nipple, which is hard and just begging to be sucked. I turn my head slightly and as soon as my mouth clamps over her fabric covered bud she pulls my head back. I bite down a little, pulling her nipple with me and she lets out a little whimper. I open my eyes and look up at her face. She hasn't let go of my head, but she's not pushing me away anymore and I move forward, suckling through her shirt and thin bra, leaving a wet spot in my wake as I move over to the other one.

"Eric," she says my name and I can't tell if she wants more or if she's pleading for me to stop so she doesn't lose her hardass exterior. "Eric, no..."

This time I listen. I pull away, giving each nipple one last kiss. I pull her face down to mine and kiss her mouth gently before letting her go. I will wear her down; she can't resist this for much longer.

I turn to eat my food and somehow Sookie made an egg white omelet fucking tasty. I tell her so and she politely smiles while eating hers, but refuses to tell me her secret.

Once we're done I'm polite and take the plates away. It also gives me a chance to flex every muscle in my body somehow, but when I look at her she's not watching. She's reading something at the table. _How does she do that?!_I've yet to meet any woman that is immune to... well, me.

"I'm going to get dressed so you can take to my car," she tells me as she gets up to leave the kitchen. I guess that's my cue to put my clothes back on too.

As soon as I leave the kitchen I hear a knock at her front door. I would expect Bubba to bark, but he doesn't; he simply looks at me like he's waiting for me to open it.

So I do.

In my boxers.

I'll admit it's not my finest moment, but it's effective when it dawns on me who the guy staring at me is. Sookie's boyfriend. She said he was nice, but the look on his face is anything but.

"Hi, good morning, I'm Eric," I grin as I reach my hand out to shake his.

He doesn't take it.

"Ooo-kay, come on in?" I don't know what to say and he's still staring at me. Boy, if looks could kill...

I shrug and walk to the middle of the room, leaving the door open for him to come inside. Bubba knows something's up and sits between us, his head is going back and forth like he's watching a tennis match and its adorable.

"Sookie!" the boyfriend yells, never taking his eyes off of me.

"Shit!" I hear her in her room just before she comes running out. Shit indeed; she had a chance to get fully dressed.

"Hoyt, what are you doing here?" she exclaims as she practically skids to a halt next to Bubba.

"I think the question is, what is a naked man doing answering your door? What happened to Tara having a crisis, huh? I guess I see what the Goddamn crisis is."

"I'm going to get dressed." I nod to… Hoyt? That's a fucked up name, his parents must hate him. Anyway, I nod at the livid young man staring holes into Sookie's face and disappear into the guest room to put last night's clothes back on.

I stay in the room until I hear the front door slam. When I emerge Sookie is sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. Bubba is whimpering at her feet, trying to nudge her hands away so he can see her face. I love that scary little face eating fucker.

"Sorry," I tell her. I am. I'm not sorry that they hopefully broke up, but I'm sorry he probably thinks she cheated. Sookie doesn't deserve to be labeled a cheater.

"In the future, please don't open my front door unless instructed to do so by me. If I do tell you to open it, put clothes on if you're not wearing anything but boxers first," she says, her voice is muffled since her head is still in her hands.

"Aye, aye, captain," my tone is serious, but she laughs anyway.

"Go out with a bang right?" She doesn't seem as upset as she should be. "I explained who you are and why you're here. He thinks I'm a cheating whore anyway," she shrugs and gets up to grab her purse.

"That's not fair, you didn't do anything," I say. I'm mad for her.

"Think about how that looked, Eric," she cocks an eyebrow and it does make sense he would think that even if she explained it all. I know I'd accuse her too.

"Well, fuck him; you were breaking up with him anyway."

"I wanted to have a civil conversation about it though."

"Does this mean we can fuck now?" I ask and start to unbutton my jeans.

"No!" she practically screams. "Leave that thing in your pants. This doesn't change what we are and will remain being." She's laughing now. Laughing is good. Mel would be proud of me for making her laugh. Now that she's single though, I plan on trying to properly woo her. Believe me when I tell you that's an odd concept for me. I've never wooed a chick, and I've never wanted to. This getting to know someone without the initial sexual attraction is fucks up a guy's emotions.

I give her a quick hug when I drop her off at her car before I go home. I need a shower. I'm a shower before I come between a girl and her man type of guy so this has been a busy morning. I'm just glad she's not too upset over the relationship ending even though it was inevitable.

* * *

**Eh, I didn't expect to update so soon, but I felt bad for kinda leaving you hanging. It'll be a few days before the next update is up. **

**I love all of the fantastic reviews and favorites and alerts!**

**Poor Eric, he's tryin' Sookie is only giving in a little bit. **


	11. Chapter 11

Two months. Two long ass fucking months since she broke up with that troll and nothing. She hasn't responded to one fucking advance. I compliment, I bring her crystal light for her water ─ because who wants to drink bland ass water all the fucking time, and I know she gave up soda. That's amazing; _I _can't even give up soda. She's also down another twenty fucking pounds. Sookie is under two hundred for the first time in ten years according to her. I even let her wear her new hoodie even though I'd rather see her tits bounce around without it.

"Man, I just don't know," I shake my head as I spot Mel. "I've been so nice. I laugh at her lame ass jokes even."

"Eric, have you ever thought she might not like you like that? She really may just appreciate you as a trainer and like you as a friend."

"Fuck you, not true. There's no way. I know how she responded when I kissed her. People don't respond like that unless they're interested," I argue. Crazy fucker, of course she likes me.

"You can't stand the thought of a girl not liking you, can you?" he asks as he stands up from the weight bench.

"I can. I don't give a fuck if any other bitch likes me. I can't stand that _you _think _Sookie _doesn't like me when she does."

"Do you call women bitches in front of her?" I shrug. I really don't know. I can say no, but I may have. "Maybe you should start there. Pay attention to how you talk to her."

"If I change now she'll accuse me of doing it on purpose. Shit... and she cusses more than I do; _she _calls other chicks bitch." Skanky bitch is one of Sookie's favorite names to call other girls ─ the girls I used to fuck or wanted to fuck.

"Then all I have is that she probably doesn't want to fuck you."

"Impossible."

"Possible. You're an asshole and think too highly of yourself," he informs me.

"Fuck you, suck my... disregard that," I laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm a pitcher and don't like sucking dick." Good to know. "You have nice lips though," he winks and I cringe. I like Mel well enough and don't have an issue with him being gay but I don't want him hitting on me though ─ joking or not.

"Don't..."

"You'll get over it. Here she comes." I look behind me and Sookie is walking my direction with a smile on her face. Fuck that's a gorgeous smile.

"Hi," she greets me and then looks over at Mel.

"Sookie?" Mel asks, reaching out to shake her hand. Fucker, now she knows I talk about her.

"Yeah," she seems a little confused. "How did..."

"I'm Mel; I'm Eric's one male client. He has a lot of nice things to say about you." A fucker no longer.

"Aww, really?" she looks over at me with her big blue eyes sparkling. "He's usually such a dick, I'd never imagine."

"He is," Mel laughs, "you seem to be his one weakness though."

"_He _is right here," I interject. Mel _is _an asshole. I can't decide if this is good or bad information to her.

"What do you have going on after Mel?" she asks me, ignoring my attitude.

"Nothing, why?"

"Come find me, I'll probably be on the treadmill."

"Will do," I grin and watch as she turns to walk away.

"Maybe she doesn't like the way you ogle her like a piece of meat," Mel tells me, breaking the spell cast over me by Sookie's ass.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were licking your lips as she walked away," he observes.

"Did you see that ass? I claim that shit as mine. I sculpted that fucking masterpiece."

"Honestly dude, I'm surprised she's even willing to keep you on as a trainer, let alone an actual friend outside of the gym." Mel does suck, but he gives sound advice; I just don't ever like it.

I find Sookie right where she said she would be once Mel's session is over and I jump on the empty treadmill next to her. She's only walking right now so she'll be easy to talk to.

"Hey," she says, pulling her ear bud out.

"What's up?"

"What are you doing Friday night?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" I smirk. I knew it.

"Kinda, I need you for the night. My high school sweetheart will be at the function I'm going to and he always tries to get me into bed. I need someone to use as a buffer. None of my girlfriends work."

"So you want to use me to cockblock some douche?" I don't know how I feel about this.

"A little, yeah, but I'm being honest so it's not using."

"I feel a little dirty right now," I say, holding my hand over my heart.

"I'm not paying you, so you shouldn't. You could just do it because you're my friend, but if you don't want to Mel looked like a nice guy," she grins.

"He's gay," I blurt out. I don't want her getting any ideas about him.

"Even better. I won't have to worry about him trying to get his hand down my shirt all night." Fuck, it backfired.

"I'll go," I quickly say, trying to recover.

"Thank you. Can you be ready by seven? Wear something a little dressy?" I nod. If I'm dressy that means Sookie will be dressy... I think I like that idea.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

I called her at six and told her I'd pick her up instead of our original plan to meet at the restaurant-hotel place. Apparently they work at the same company, not the same building so they only see each other at these company parties. Sookie said it never fails; they talk, drink, and when she wakes up in the morning it's next to him. For the last eight years he's been her weakness and she's tired of it. She wants him to back off because she clearly doesn't have the willpower to say no to him, but she hates everything about the fucker. All I can say is he won't be coming within ten fucking feet of her tonight. Sookie chose wisely when she asked me. She's never seen possessive like I can, and will be, if needed tonight.

I actually dusted off one of my suits for Sookie. I'm going sans tie, but I think I look good enough. I'm excited to see what she's wearing. She said she can't remember the last time she felt comfortable in something like the dress she picked and thanked me for it.

I knock on her door and I can hear Bubba's collar as he wags his tail, waiting for Sookie to open the door. She has hardwood in her entrance way so I hear when the unmistakable sound of high heels hit it just before she pulls the door open.

This, ladies and gentleman, is fucking perfection.

The dress she's wearing is a deep red, sleeveless number with little ruffles going down between her breasts, drawing my eyes in. It hugs all of her well sculpted curves perfectly and tops her short little legs with another set of ruffles. Her legs actually look long-ish right now thanks to the strappy heels she's wearing. Her hair is pulled back tonight and all I can think about is nibbling on her neck. I have a feeling if I try at the party tonight she won't protest much.

"You sure do clean up nicely," she compliments me as I take her in.

"Thanks... you..." I'm at a loss for words. She does what? Makes my dick hard? That's all I can think at the moment and I think Mel wouldn't agree with me telling her that so early in the evening. "Speechless, Sookie, that's what I am. You've taken my breath away." She blushes and looks away, but I reach out to take her hand so I can kiss the back of it. Sookie makes me want to be a gentleman tonight. We'll see if that holds up.

When we get to my car I open the door and help her in. Her dress is pretty short so when she sits I get to see an ample amount of thigh. I like her thighs. I slide into my side and we take off. The party is being held in the restaurant of a hotel downtown and we make the drive in relative silence. I don't want to say anything to fuck up tonight and I have a feeling if I start talking now I will.

The ex-boyfriend.

Sookie points him out right away. He's a big motherfucker; I can see why Sookie asked me to come with. She says his name is Tray and he's nice enough on his own, but they are poison together.

"Thank you again," she whispers once we're seated at the table. "He's pissed."

"He can be pissed all he wants," I shrug. I'm not worried about that chump.

I see him staring at us out of the corner of my eye and I lean in close, inhaling her delicious scent. My lips brush against her shoulder, making her shiver and one of my hands comes to rest on her leg.

"Did I already tell you how beautiful you look?" I say quietly as I play with the ends of her hair. She has it in a low ponytail draped over her shoulder.

"Not in so many words," she smiles, "thank you." I take the opportunity to give her a quick peck on the lips before I pull back, still staying close without smothering her.

"Would you like something from the bar?" I ask her and she nods, telling me to surprise her ─ no cum shots though.

I'm leaning against the bar, waiting on my drink order when I notice the ex approach her. I knew he'd do this, I'll be honest, and it's exactly what I would've done. I keep my eyes on her face so I'll know if he says something that upsets her. So far he's okay.

The bartender hands me the drinks and I casually walk back to the table. When fuckface sees me nearing them he excuses himself, apparently I'm not good enough to meet. Oh well.

"Everything okay?" I ask Sookie as I set her martini in front of her.

"Yeah," she sighs, "I just hate seeing him."

"He is pretty ugly, you have terrible taste," I smirk, running the backs of my fingertips down her arm.

"And your taste is any better?" she quirks an eyebrow at me with a hint of a smile.

I lean in so my lips brush the shell of her ear as I talk. "I want you, don't I? I'd say I have excellent taste and I'm willing to bet good money any man in here would agree." I nip her earlobe, sending a shiver down her spine before I pull away so she can see the truth in my eyes.

"Eric," she whispers my name as she looks into my eyes. Whatever she's about to say to me, she can't lie. "Sweetie, you know I'm attracted to you. For some fucked up reason I even like your personality," she gives me a small smile.

"Why then, why won't you let me..." Yep, just had to stop myself from asking her why I can't fuck her. "Give me a shot, Sookie, please."

"Excuse me," a deep voice interrupts us. I look up at the intruder and find _Tray_. Fuck, of course. I thought it was my job to cockblock, not his.

* * *

**Oh I know you hate me for that one… I'll get over it though because you'll love me later. **

**So, I'm only a partial failure on review replies. Sorry for those I didn't get to. I still love everything you have to say. I've been a little under the weather and finally feeling ok, but not great. A few of you have asked about my sister and she's doing really good. She's still in the hospital, but she's 100% back personality wise. One more week and she gets to go home hopefully. **

**This little note should've been posted a while ago, but I forgot plus I was waiting for permission from Wylis. She put this in a review and I think it sums everything up perfectly. **

"**I know there might be some people who don't like this Eric, but I think he's very realistic. Women are so romantic and we have the ability to look past a person's (man's) physical appearance and find other things that make them worthy/beautiful. Men...not so much. I think your Eric is spot on for what 95% of real men have going on in their heads. Which is why I love that he's changing for someone as special as Sookie."**

**She's been one of my pre-readers and has excellent feedback. She's also the reason behind so much Mel, so the Mel fans can thank her. **


	12. Chapter 12

"Can we help you?" I snap.

"Sookie, would you like to dance?" he asks her, completely ignoring me. I see why she doesn't like him anymore. He's a fucking prick.

I decide to give her a break. "Go," I say, cupping her face before giving her one hell of a kiss. "Have fun, lover; I'll be here when you're done." She winks at me – which I take as a good sign **– **and gets up to dance with the asshole. Maybe she learned it from him...

Instead of torturing myself by watching them I make a beeline for the bar. I'm going to get drunk. Worst case scenario I can sleep it off. I'm in a hotel after all. Best case scenario, Sookie joins me. I don't feel like beer tonight so I go with my second favorite, a Jack and Coke. The problem with them is they get me fucked up quickly, so I decide no more than two before I switch to water.

I'm starting in on number three when Sookie spots me. As soon as I see her walking in my direction I order her another martini.

"Did he remind you of all the reasons you should go home with him and ditch me?" I ask as I hand her the drink.

"He did, which reminded me of all the reasons he's a fucking tool." She gives me a bright smile after taking her first sip.

"Smart girl," I tilt her head up so I can kiss her jaw. I might be a little tipsy. "Beautiful girl," I kiss the tip of her nose. I'm _definitely_ a little tipsy.

"Eric, are you drunk?" she giggles.

"No," I lie while nodding my head. "Feel free to take advantage of me."

"I just might take you up on that," she whispers in my ear. Her hand is roaming around the back side of my body—specifically my ass. See, I knew she fucking wanted me.

"Look who's being naughty," I arch an eyebrow at her as she gives my ass a little squeeze.

"Maybe I just need to get laid and right now you're my best option." Oh, that hurts a little.

"I am a lot better looking than the asshole behind door number one. My dick is probably bigger too." I'm being completely serious and it hits me that this is what Mel was talking about. Can't take it back now.

"Since I've fucked the asshole behind door number one already I can say with confidence you're probably right," she laughs and then takes another drink.

"I like you, Sookie," I remind her. I know she knows I want to have a lot of sex with her, but maybe she doesn't realize I actually like her. I want more than a quick fuck from her. At least I'm pretty sure I want more than a quick fuck... maybe a long, slow, hot as fuck, fuck.

"That's really sweet, Eric," she grins. Oh, I think there's more than one bar around this joint. She just gave me a drunk Sookie smile.

"It doesn't sound like sweet is what you're looking for," I observe.

She bats her eyelashes at me, giving me the sweetest fucking look I've ever seen on her face. "Well... you did just tell me I was being naughty so maybe I need a spanking?"

Dead...

I can't...

She just...

My dick...

My hand... her ass... it...

Fuck. Me.

"Did I break you?" she laughs while playing with the buttons on the front of my shirt.

"I..." there are so many things I want to say, but I think she did break me. Fuck.

"I think I like broken Eric; he has less shit spewing from his mouth." If she wants a spanking she's doing a fine fucking job of provoking me.

"Oh my sweet little Sookie," I stroke her face, trailing down to her cleavage. I move my hand down even further and back to cup her ass. "How long have you been fantasizing about my hand coming down hard on this sexy fucking ass?"

"Mmm, about two minutes," she says, and if my cock wasn't ready to spring free and fuck her right here at the bar I would laugh. "You have great hands and right now all I want is to know how they feel on my body... _in_ my body..." Drunk, pissed off at her ex-boyfriend Sookie is fucking hot, and I want her.

"Please tell me we're getting a room," I plead.

"I need another drink." I look down and see her martini is gone so I quickly refresh it, and my own.

Quite a few drinks and some highly suggestive dancing later Sookie and I stumble into a room. Her company counts on people being too drunk to drive and reserves a bunch of rooms. She pulls my face down to hers as soon as the door is closed behind us. Her full lips are so soft, and I can taste her martini. It's way better than my Jack and coke, but that could just be Sookie that's better. I don't know.

I bend my knees a little so I can run my hands farther down her body. Her thighs feel just as good as they look; I can only imagine they'll feel even better once they're wrapped around my waist as I pound into her. Mmm or should I take her from behind so I can watch her ass jiggle every time my hips slam into it... so many options.

Fuuuuck... I've been celibate for two fucking months waiting for this woman and now it's happening. I have her; she wants me just as much as I want her. I'm fucking positive I'm going to fuck something up.

"Come," she pants, pulling away from me and turning to lead me to the bed. Shit, I'm glad that wasn't a command, because I'm sure I could cum just from the sound of her voice right now.

As soon as her back is to me I'm on her, my hands are everywhere. I have her right breast in one hand while the other is rubbing over her pussy through the dress. I don't want to be _too _forward, that's why I'm over the dress still. My hard-on is pressed against her lower back and my lips are attached to her neck, sucking and kissing. When we reach the bed I bend Sookie over it and she lands on her elbows, looking over her shoulder at me. She wiggles her ass a little and I groan. She looks fucking edible right now.

I drag my hands up the backs of her thighs, flipping her dress up so I get a perfect view of her ass. She's wearing a red lacy thong so her round, bitable cheeks are on display, ready to be bitten and spanked. I drop to my knees behind her and my teeth sink into her right cheek, while my hand comes down hard on the left making her cry out.

"More," she gasps when I bite down a little harder. The loud crack my hand makes when it comes in contact with her ass again almost makes me fucking cum.

I stand up and my hand is rubbing over her ass still as I start to flip her over. I hover over her until she pulls me down so I'm resting all of my weight on her. Sookie's hips are bucking below me and our mouths are fused, tongues dueling. I reach under her to unzip her dress and without breaking the kiss I'm able to pull the top of her dress down, exposing her lace cover tits. These things are the fucking holy grail of breasts. I want to see them, touch them, taste them, fuck them, you name it; I want to do it to her fucking tits. I drag one of her cups down and start to play with her nipple before palming her soft globe and running the pad of my thumb around the stiff peak in smooth circles.

I start kissing down her neck to her clavicle where I take my time licking and sucking. I can't wait anymore so I sit up on my elbows so I can take a good look at my new favorite toys. Perfect, just... perfect. They're round and full, her areola is a gorgeous dark pink, not too big, not to small. Her hard nipples are begging for my mouth to devour them so I do.

Her fingers thread through my hair so she can hold me in place. "Bite a little," she moans and lets out a deep, raspy sigh when I graze her nipple with my teeth, then bite down and tug, not too hard, just until I feel her hips rock against my stomach. I can feel the heat from her pussy radiating through her panties and my shirt. I have no idea why I'm still wearing a fucking shirt, or pants, or anything for that matter. We both should've been naked the second the door closed.

I'm torn; I want to get naked, but I don't want to detach myself from her nipple. I do; I let go, grab both of her tits and press them together as I nuzzle into them. "I love them, Sookie. They're the best ever," I mumble into her skin, making her giggle.

"Sweetie, do you plan on fucking them or me?" she laughs as she strokes my hair back.

"They're part of you, so that question is invaild," I argue and then suck the soft skin on the inside of her left breast.

"Do you want to at least take my bra off first?" This is my new favorite Sookie. Asking me to take her clothes off so I can fuck her tits. Perfect. Mmm, she's so soft I don't want to move though.

After a lot of wet kisses and light sucking, also a little biting, I sit up on my knees and watch as she pulls her bra all the way off. I would offer to help, but I'm dumbstruck by her and I can't form a coherent thought. I do help her with the dress, having her lift her hips as I pull it down over her ass and off of her legs. She's lying below me in nothing but a red thong. Her hair is down now and spilling out around her head like a halo.

My hands find their way to her breasts again and I massage them as my eyes rake over her body. I've watched this body transform over the last seven months. Fucking her is going to be so... rewarding... Mmm, yes, rewarding.

"Oh!" she exclaims out of nowhere.

She twists to the side so I have to let go of my new friends and then scrambles to get out of the bed, leaving me confused and saddened that she took my girls away from me. I watch as she rifles through her clutch and produces a condom. "Yay!" she squeaks as she waves it in the air, making me laugh.

When she gets back to the bed I'm sitting on the edge and she starts to climb onto my lap. I need to feel her lips again so I kiss her as my hands ghost her sides she giggles. That gives me an idea and I hold her ass with one hand so she can't move when I use my other hand to tickle her side a little. My God I could live on the sound of a good hearty Sookie laugh for the rest of my life. I've been addicted to it for a while now.

She somehow manages to wiggle away from me and in the process her knee comes in contact with my misters... fuck a fucking duck...

"Oh God!" she yells, which is the only way I can hear her. My ears are ringing, my stomach is clenching and I'm fairly certain I'm about to vomit all over the place.

"Are you okay?" she tries to comfort me and I simply roll off of the bed onto the floor. My forehead is pressed against the carpet; my hands are cupping my boys. Sookie is trying to rub my back and I have to shove her away.

"Don't... Fucking... Touch... Me..." I manage to growl. I'm not mad at her, but any outside pressure from anywhere might kill me.

After five or so minutes I'm able to flatten out on the floor. I have to roll onto my side with my leg propped up so my nuts are nowhere near anything that will touch them again. Sookie is sitting on her knees on the bed watching me. At some point she put her bra back on, which is a total bummer. I could've used the distraction.

"I'm really, really sorry," she tells me, her voice is soft and she's clearly upset.

"It's okay," I sigh, "I know it wasn't on purpose. The condom is pointless now, even if I could get it up my swimmers are dazed and confused."

"Do you want to sleep on my boobs?" she asks, I'm assuming as a peace offering.

"Absolutely," I grin even though my stomach is still in knots and I still feel ill.

I manage to get myself off of the floor and Sookie makes me strip down to my boxers before she lets me climb into bed with her. She politely takes her bra off and I do nuzzle my face right into my girls. I'm asleep within seconds.

* * *

**Seeing as this isn't a cliffie I feel better about leaving it for a couple days or until I finally get to the review replies. Oh and I think Eric got what was coming to him even if it was an "accident" which honestly it was. **

**To the guest reviewer that commented on the number of times "fuck" or "fucking" is used. I average 31 times per chapter. I don't imagine that trend will stop anytime soon seeing as it's completely on purpose. I also commented on that fact in chapter 3. **

**To the guest reviewers that have mean or nasty comments: the option for guest reviews isn't designed for you to be able to hide behind the anonymity and say shitty stuff to people. In my opinion that makes you a coward and I'd probably call you a twatface – or something else colorful – if I knew you and knew you did mean hurtful things like that. At least give us the option to respond or defend our characters or ourselves when you attack us personally. **

**Thanks for reading… I feel better after the little rant. **


	13. Chapter 13

I wake up in a heavenly cushion of fluffy warmth. I shift my head as I crack my eyes open and at the same time two freakishly strong arms wrap around my neck and shoulders. Her fingers begin to rake through the back of my hair and I'm greeted with Sookie's bright blue eyes.

"How'd you sleep?" she asks me. Her voice is low and thick with sleep still.

"Like a baby," I smile and rub my face in her boobs.

I take advantage of my position and catch a nipple between my teeth. As I nibble and suck my hand drifts down her stomach to the top of her panties. My dick is solid as fucking granite right now and I still want to fuck her ─ a lot. My eyes flick up to hers, silently asking if it's okay for me to proceed. She spreads her legs open giving me all the invitation I need. In a way I'm glad we waited. I'm not happy she kneed me in the fucking nuts, but fucking her sober will be much better than whatever would have happened last night.

My hand dips into the lace covering her mound, going a little farther until I find what I'm looking for. Sookie's smooth pussy is wet and warm, like she's been ready for me for some time now. I use deft fingers to stroke through her soft folds as I continue to lap at her nipples. Her hips are flexing up slightly, trying to get more friction. She lets out a sigh, closing her eyes when I start to rub my fingertips over her opening, gathering her juices and dragging up to her clit again.

"Stop," she whispers and pulls my hand out of her panties.

When I do she moves out from under me, making me pout until she directs me to lay on my back. I turn over and watch Sookie as she stands up and slithers out of her panties. I make her stop before she gets back on the bed. I need to look at her body; it's nowhere near the perfect women I'm used to seeing, but it's fucking beautiful and perfect to me. She really is my biggest accomplishment and I don't mean that in a weird or fucked up way. The pride I feel when I look at this woman is overwhelming. Not only for the person she's become, but for the way she's influenced me. I never would've looked twice at someone the size she is now and in getting to know the person _she_ is inside has only enhanced her physical beauty.

I can't talk, only watch as she crawls back onto the bed, hovering over my legs, her nipples dragging over my thighs. My beautiful girl grabs the waist of my boxers and tugs at them. I lift my hips so she can pull them off. Watching Sookie's short arms trying to pull boxers off of my crazy long legs is almost comical.

Her body is poised over my legs. Her eyes are trained on my erection and I can see she's nervous. _I'm_ nervous. I've fucked so many girls over the years, but I've never _wanted_ anyone like I want Sookie. Do I have performance anxiety? Hell yeah I do. I can't talk as much shit as I do and not perform for her. I'm terrified I'm going to blow my load the second she touches me.

Thank fuck I don't. Her hand wraps around my shaft and she licks me from base to tip. She moves down to my balls and when her tongue hits my left nut I just about buck off of the fucking bed. I'm still a little sensitive from last night, but her mouth is so gentle, so warm as she caresses me. Her hand is stroking up and down my shaft and I'm pretty sure my eyes have rolled to the back of my head, but that's not possible since I'm watching her. She's broken me again, fuck.

My hands twine into her hair and I pull her up, positioning her mouth just over my tip so she knows what I need from her. When her lips wrap around my head and then slide down my shaft I know this is what heaven is. I thought waking up with my head on her tits was heaven... so fucking wrong. Sookie's fucking mouth, her tongue wrapping around me, the warmth and wetness... Jesus. I can't wait to be inside of her fucking pussy. If the way she fucks is anything like her fucking dick sucking skills I'm marrying her as soon as we're done here.

"Fuckfuckfuck, baby... deeper," I beg. She is able to take me a little deeper, but not much. My cock is pretty long and thick, so I'm surprised she can take as much as she can. She hums and moans as she sucks me off, sending vibrations through my cock that are resonating in my balls. I'm cumming, ten more seconds and I'm fucking exploding. I don't even have a chance to warn her before it happens.

I cum so fucking hard, she tries to swallow as much as she can, but she isn't able to get it all and when I see it dripping down my shaft, coating her lips I start to get fucking hard again ─ no joke.

"Get up here," I growl and reach under her arms to drag her up the bed. Judging by the look on her face I think she's surprised I can move her so easily.

I pull her up so she's lying on my chest. My hands ghost down her back to her ass. I give her right cheek a light smack as she kisses me. I don't want to get as playful as last night for obvious reasons, but I need her to have fun and enjoy herself with me. I know I'll need seconds from Sook so I want to make it easy for myself to talk her into it. Good fun fucking makes for an easy argument.

I roll her onto her back as I kiss her. She knows where she wants me and when I start to trail wet kisses down her neck she pushes me down. She wants me to eat her pussy and that was always part of the plan. The last time I went down on a girl was three years ago when I had my last girlfriend. I don't trust bitches so absolutely no sharing of bodily fluids other than kissing some of them and the occasional blow job. Apparently Sookie is different since I'm salivating at just the thought of having my mouth on her cunt.

My mouth is hovering over her pussy and I keep my eyes on her face as I flick my tongue out and lick up her slit. Her pussy is officially the best fucking pussy I've had the privilege of tasting. I bring my hands up and spread her lips open with my thumbs, gazing down upon her glistening cunt. I love it; I want to eat it and fuck it all fucking day and I tell her so before diving back in. I flatten my tongue and lick from her ass up to her opening where I drive it inside of her. I'm kissing her pussy, caressing, bathing it with my tongue. She's moaning and writhing on the bed. Her hands are holding my head in place and I move up to suck her clit. I push my thumb into her pussy, twisting a little so I hit her spot and I can feel how tight she is.

"God, that's so good, baby," she pants, tugging on my hair. "Get up here and fuck me."

I place one last lingering kiss on her clit and slither up her body. I'm right back where I was last night in wanting to figure out how I want her. Deep and hard from behind or slow and sweet on top of her ─ or her riding me. There are about fifty other positions I can think of, but I know there are only a couple ways I want her right now.

My mouth finds hers and I kiss her just as I was kissing her pussy a moment ago. She groans when our tongues meet and she can taste herself.

Slow and sweet missionary wins out simply because I'm already hard again and I need to be inside of her, and I want to kiss her more. My hips rock back and when they surge forward again my dick finds his home deep inside of the best fucking pussy ever fucking made. She fits around me like a fucking glove and the way her back arches when I'm buried to the hilt allows me access to her neck and nipples.

I draw her hands up above her head, holding her wrists in a vice like grip in one of my hands. My hips rock into her in a slow steady up and down motion making her cry out and arch each time I fill her. Her knees are clamped around my ribs, her feet are flat on the bed, and she's thrusting up with each one of mine. Somehow Sookie is making missionary good, _really fucking good_.

I kiss down her neck to suckle on her breasts, her skin, her nipples, all of it. Perfection. I start thrusting in and out harder and deeper than before. I still want to slap her ass while I'm buried balls deep inside of her drenched pussy.

I pull out, flip her over and pull her up onto her hands and knees. I take her hands and hold them together at the small of her back. I'm guiding my dick back into her when it hits me that I forgot a condom. I've never _not _worn one so this is fucking intense and I don't plan on stopping. I'll happily pull out and cum all over her ass. I know it's not a hundred percent, but it'll have to do for now. Plus I've been tested so I'm free and clear, I trust Sookie has been too even though I know she doesn't really sleep around.

I slam back into her at the same time my hand comes down hard on her right cheek. The resulting groan and the giant red hand print forming on her ass has me on edge again. I spank her again and I feel her pussy walls start to clench. She loves the fact that she can't move her arms or stop me from spanking her. She's pushing back onto my dick just as hard as I'm thrusting forward into her. I get to see my hips slam into her ass and it's beautiful. I love her ass and the way it sounds slapping into me coupled with the sound of her cries and fucking soaked pussy is fucking perfection as well.

When Sookie has an orgasm her whole body is involved. Her muscles seize and she buries her face in the bed. I feel her pussy starting to give in to my demanding thrusts. Her velvety walls caress and suck my cock deeper into her warmth. When she cums she lets out a silent scream and I feel myself thicken so I pull my cock out just in time to shoot my release all over her ass and lower back.

I fall on top of her. I don't care that my cum is now squishing between our bodies; I need her close.

"That's what I've been denying?" she giggles as I roll off of her.

"Yes," is all I can get out because I'm still in fucking shock that I just fucked Sookie. I want to do it again... soon.

"That wasn't too bad," she tells me, turning to snuggle into my side. Her arm is draped over my waist and I can't stop from kissing her head.

"You're crazy, that was fucking amazing. Hands down best sex ever and you fucking know it," I say, holding her tighter.

She moves to straddle my waist and leans over my body. Her teeth graze my jaw and she slides her lips up to my mouth. "I'd say we work well together, Mr. Northman," she whispers.

"Can we work together in the shower?"

"We can and then we can work on getting back to my place so I can check on Bubba and... yeah," she agrees.

"Mmm and once he's squared away we can work on round three."

"Round three?" she questions.

"Yes since I plan on having my wicked way with you in the shower," I inform her and she hops off of me and the bed to run to the bathroom.

I catch up with her when she reaches the bathroom door and snag her around the waist. I spin her around and kiss her, showing her that I want more than just a few rounds of fucking. Hopefully she doesn't think this is a fling or fuck buddy situation, because I definitely plan on having more with this woman.

* * *

**Ahem, and there we have a lemon… there will be quite a few more from here on out. We'll also start learning a little more about Sookie. **

**I got to about half of the review replies then said eff it, I'm sure they'd rather me post another chapter. Thank you all so very much! They are awesome. **

**My weight loss: I'm at like 51 lbs now. I took all of last week off of the gym because I was sick which sucks. **


	14. Chapter 14

**TeaCupHuman and Erin1705 are very perceptive. They both commented on things that shall transpire below in chapter 3. A few others have too in later chapters. **

**I'll say when I came up with this little plot twist it hit me at like 3am when I was leaving the hospital one night. I wrote it then and decided it was plausible and I liked it… so there ya go… enjoy…**

* * *

It's been two weeks since our night. She comes to her sessions; she sends me her food logs every day. She does not respond to any other communication though. When I text her at night asking if I can see her she never replies. When I call she doesn't answer and when I ask her face to face what her fucking deal is or if we can get together, she's always busy. Mel is insistent she just fucked me because she felt bad for drunkenly kicking me in the nuts. I say no way; the sex was way too fucking good.

"Hey, how was your day?" I ask her when she meets me in the Zumba room.

"Long," she sighs. She doesn't seem upset, just tired. "What about yours?"

"I could say the same."

"It's been a fucked up week for me, sorry," she says and I motion for her to follow me into the equipment room. I normally have her help me grab the mats.

The second we're past the little door I pull her to the side and press her against the wall. "Why are you avoiding me?" I ask, leaning down so I'm eye to eye with her.

"I'm not avoiding you, I've been busy..." she trails off. I can tell she's lying to me since she won't look me in the eye.

"Busy my ass, what the fuck, Sook," I growl. "I'm through being fucking patient with you." I don't know what that means exactly, but it sounded like the right thing to say and apparently it is since before I can go off on a rant she kisses me.

I want to pull away and ask her what her fucking deal is, but her mouth is just too good. When she slips her tongue between my lips I groan, sinking into her. Her kiss is like a drug. I was addicted on the first taste and my body has been going through withdrawals for the last two weeks. I know we can't continue on like this in the equipment room so I break the kiss, wrapping my arms around her waist so she can't move away.

"You can't do this to me," I whisper, resting my forehead on hers. "You invade my every thought and then you run away..."

"I didn't run away," she replies. I crack my eyes open and see hers are closed too.

"Then what do you call avoiding me on every turn?" I ask as I pull away.

"It's not that I've been avoiding you... I've... I told you I was busy." She's a fucking liar.

"I call bullshit, Sookie," I say, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Can we not do this here?"

"It's the only place I can seeing as you don't respond to me," I explain.

"You do realize the whole fucking world doesn't revolve around you, right?" Yep, she's irritated with me.

"Do pull that shit on me─"

"I have other things going on, Eric," she cuts me off.

"You are a confusing and frustrating little asshole, you know that right?"

"I do, and believe me when I say it's not been on purpose," she says in a calmer voice.

"Come over after your session."

"To your house?" she questions.

"Yes."

She thinks a moment before she agrees to follow me home in an hour. I plan on finding out what her fucking problem is.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

"So what's the deal, where have you been?" I ask her after giving her the grand tour. I saved the bedroom for last and I have her sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Um... I've just been dealing with some shit," she says. "I had a surprise after you dropped me off and I just haven't been able to get away."

"Who is it?" If it's a fucking ex-boyfriend or some shit I'm going to be livid.

"My son's father, Eric," she says in a calm voice, looking me dead in the eye. My mouth drops and I wonder how in seven months I had no clue she has a son. Fuck, I've spent the fucking night at her house.

"Your wh... what?" I stutter.

"My son." She knows it's not the father part I'm stuttering over.

"How... wh... what?"

"Well, it's quite simple how. A mommy bee─"

"I know how fucking babies are made. How do I not know about a fucking kid after seven Goddamn months?" I say a little louder than I want to.

"You're so fucking self-absorbed I never bothered talking about him to you. His door was closed when you stayed over, and anytime we've gone out he's with his dad." When I think about it I really didn't look around so I could've easily missed any pictures.

"I really wish you would've told me," I say. I don't know what to do with this new news. I don't know if I really want to get involved with someone who has a kid.

"Well I didn't," she shrugs. "Anyway, his dad went to jail and now we're dealing with that."

"Who is his dad? It's not that motherfucker from the party is it?" That sounds bad if it is.

"No, I dated his dad for about three months and I found out I was pregnant after we split. I don't believe in being together for a child so we raise him together as friends."

"What's his name?" I finally ask after a long moment of silence.

"Jake," she says with a small smile.

"How old is he?"

"Six and a half."

"Why did his dad go to jail?" That's an important question too. I need to know what kind of asshole this guy is.

"His girlfriend is a fucking cunt and said he hit her. I've known Rasul a long time and he's the gentlest person I've ever met. Ginger was pissed because he planned on leaving. She managed to bruise herself up and called the police." That's shitty.

"And you know for a fact he didn't..."

"Yes," she says without hesitation. "I wouldn't let my child be around someone that would hit a woman." I trust Sookie's judgment. "He's out on bail and he's staying with me and Jake until that fucking twat moves out of his house." I don't know how to feel. Wow...

"Can I..." I have to stop myself. Do I really want to meet her kid? Is she really more than just a hot fuck?

"No, you can't meet him. Eric, we fucked one time and you're my personal trainer. There is no earthly reason for you to meet my son, or Rasul for that matter." She makes a good point, but I still don't know what to think or do.

"Um..." I don't know what to say.

"Eric," she says my name softly, making me look at her. "Sweetie, I've had an extremely stressful two weeks."

I offer the only thing I know how to offer. "Will you let me help you out there? I have an excellent de-stress method."

"Do you now?" I nod and she smiles a little wider.

"May I show you?"

"Hmm..." she hums, tapping her chin.

I don't give her a chance to really think before I pounce. Maybe pounce is wrong, more like smother in a big blanket of Northman. I've been standing so I take her shoulders and gently push her back onto the bed while I cover her body with mine. My lips hover over hers and I can see her small smile.

"You know I don't let women into my bed, right?" I tell her. I need her to know she's special in case she didn't know already.

"That's good to know..." her arms come up around my neck and she pulls my mouth to hers. The kiss is slow and gentle. My hips flex a little and I start to grind into her when her legs come up around my waist.

My mind is still reeling from this new information. I can't believe Sookie has a fucking kid, a kid she purposely didn't tell me about. A kid whose father is living under her roof. His father who she fucked enough to get pregnant. A fucking motherfucker she fucking liked enough to date, fuck and keep a fucking kid with. The kid I can deal with, if Sookie and I continue this... thing we have going. A fucking live-in baby daddy I don't fucking think I can be okay with.

"Eric," she breaks into my thoughts. "Baby, where are you? You clearly aren't with me on the need for a good fuck," she giggles.

"His dad lives with you?" I ask, just to make sure I heard her right.

"He's staying in the spare room until the bitch moves, yes," she says, rubbing circles on my back. "Should I go so you can process─"

"No!" I say immediately, "stay, please." I plan on fucking her; I just need to wrap my head around this first which seems to be impossible.

"I can't stay too long," she reminds me.

I stand up, pulling her with me and I start to take her clothes off. She makes me stop and tells me to take my own off while she finishes. I grab her face once we're naked and kiss her again, caressing her tongue with my own. Without breaking the kiss I shift us so I'm sitting on the edge of the bed and I pull her onto my lap. Her legs are straddling mine and I reach down between us to stroke her pussy. She moans into my mouth and wraps her hand around my shaft when I dip two fingers inside of her warm channel.

Sookie drops her head back, resting her hand on my thigh and starts to move up and down my fingers. Fuck, she's literally riding my fucking hand and it's just about the sexiest shit I've ever seen, next to her cumming. I grab her tit with my other hand and bring her nipple to my mouth so I can bite and suck the stiff bud. My thumb finds her clit and I start to rub small, tight circles. As soon as I feel her walls start to flutter around my fingers I pull them out, shift her a little, and just about scream when she impales herself on my thick, hard cock.

"Fuck, your pussy feels so fucking good," I groan when she starts to rock her hips over me.

"Mmm, do you know what feels so fucking good to me?" she asks, as she twists her hips a little, leaning in to kiss my neck, just below my ear.

"No, baby girl, tell me," I whisper. "I'll fucking give you anything you fucking need."

She pulls up and slams back down, taking me a little deeper. "That..." she pants, "The way you fill me so fucking completely." She nuzzles her face into the crook of my neck and does it again. This time she bites down on my shoulder, making me groan.

I grab the hair at the nape of her neck and yank her head back. My other hand goes to her ass and I hold onto her, helping her fuck me. She said she's been stressed so I plan to take all that stress away, if only for a few sweaty minutes. I pull her off of me, then flip her over onto her hands and knees. Wrapping her long thick hair in my hand, I pull her head back as I slam into her milking cunt from behind. She's fucking close to cumming and I've barely gotten started. My other hand clamps around her throat and I apply just enough pressure to make her cries a little raspy as I pull her flush against my chest. I keep one hand on her throat and the other drifts down her body, stopping to tug at her nipples before I find her pussy. My fingers stroke her folds, spreading around my shaft as I rub her stretched lips.

"Is this what you fucking needed? My fucking dick deep inside of you?" She tries to nod, but my hand is so big around her neck she can barely move. "Ahhh, this fucking pussy feels so fucking tight, and fucking hot, baby. She's so fucking wet; do I do that to you? Does the thought of fucking me make you this Goddamn wet? I can feel her dripping down my fucking thighs, Sookie, fuck!" Her pussy really is so fucking wet right now I can feel her pouring out down my shaft and all the way down to my inner thighs. Jesus, I love a good fucking pussy like this.

I feel her start to cum, and I rub faster over her clit. She screams out and I push her down onto her hands and knees again. I grab her hips and pull her back onto my dick over and over again, deep and hard. I'm so fucking lost in how good she feels I cum hard and deep, triggering a second orgasm for her. Aftershocks are jolting through my body when I realize this time I came inside of her without a fucking condom.

Shit.

I pull out slowly and watch as her pussy tries to clamp down so she can keep me inside of her. When my head finally pops out I marvel at the way my cum looks as it drips from her cunt. I can't help myself and I drag my fingers through her folds, shoving two of them inside of her and twisting until I hit her spot. I want to make her cum again, but she's begging me to stop, she's so fucking sensitive right now so I do.

"Is that what you needed?" I ask as I roll her over and slide up against her sweaty body.

"Yes," she pants.

"Mmm, good," I hum and kiss her forehead.

"Eric," she says my name and I look down into her eyes. "If having a kid freaks you out we can go back to just being trainer and trainee," she offers.

"Baby, I couldn't go back to just being your trainer after experiencing the fucking sex we have together," I tell her honestly. "Truthfully, the thought of being with someone that has a kid freaks me the fuck out, but the thought of not being this fucking close to you is even more terrifying."

"Wow," she sighs, I think we're equally shocked by my admission.

"I know."

"Ras is a great father, so you know I'm not looking for someone to take his place right?"

"Sook, you aren't the type of girl to use some poor fuck like that even if he didn't have his dad around."

She sits up on her elbow, giving me a brilliant smile as she strokes my face. "I love that you get that."

"I'm not running away from you, and I won't let you run either."

"Good."

With that I help her up and ogle her as she walks naked to my bathroom. I really do love that fucking ass which reminds me I need to meet this Rasul asshole so I can make sure he knows Sookie's mine now and he needs to stay the fuck away from her.

* * *

**Anywho… I'm a sucker for my version of Rasul which is Jason Momoa *wipes drool* and I wanted him in here somehow. It makes for more storytelling and less "ooh, they have sex and fall in love – the end" **

**Thoughts?**


	15. Chapter 15

"I want to meet him," I remind Sookie as she pulls herself up on the bar. "He's been living with you for what, a month now?" It's been two weeks since I found out about Jake and two weeks that Sookie and I have been having fuck hot sex every day after the gym.

"You have no reason to meet him, Eric. Maybe one day if you meet Jake, but for now it's not necessary," she states once she's finished with the set.

"Sook, what are we doing here?" I ask her. I still don't know where she is in all this.

"Currently we're walking to a weight bench," she informs me and I give her a nice "fuck you" look. "I don't know, Eric, we fuck really well so I guess we're fuck buddies?"

"That's all I am to you?"

"Have you ever asked me to do anything but come over so we can have sex?" Good point.

"Well... uh..."

"Exactly, now how much weight are we putting on here?"

"We went out to the club once, then to the company party thing," I remind her.

"Yeah, and we did those as friends."

"Come here," I grab her wrist and maneuver through the gym to the Zumba room and into the equipment closet.

As soon as we're out of sight I cup her face in my hands, tilting her head up to look at me and I ask her out. "Sookie, my sweet, beautiful girl," I start and she playfully rolls her eyes. "May I please take you out on Friday night? As more than friends, and without copious amounts of fucking at the end of the night."

"But I like our fucking," she smiles and I give her the stink eye. I'm being serious here and she thinks it's a big fucking joke.

"Sookie, I'm serious. I've been trying to get you to see me for months now and now that you do I want more..."

"That's pretty selfish and greedy, don't you think?" I nod; I know it's completely selfish.

"Ask me if I care. When it comes to you I am selfish—so fucking selfish, so fucking greedy. I've never wanted a girl the way I want you. You told me in the beginning you'd fight me on every fucking turn and you do. I love that you do. You make me see the world differently, Sookie. I'll always be an asshole, but you call me out on my shit and challenge me to be better. How could I not want more from you? How could fucking ever be enough?"

"Even though I have Jake, you want to go on a date... that doesn't end in fucking..." she clarifies.

"Yes," I nod. I'm a gluttonous bastard and I fucking want it all.

"You understand it will still be quite a while before I entertain the thought of you meeting my son and if you want me he comes with a package." I nod again.

"Yes, I get that."

"You also understand I don't like the person you usually are and if any of your bigoted assholiness comes into play I will drop your ass like a fucking hot potato, right?" She's looking me in the eye, making sure I'm picking up what's she's putting down.

"I get it, Sookie, I do. Just please, come to dinner with me Friday night," I plead.

"Fine," she agrees with a smile and I can't help myself, I wrap her in a tight hug and kiss the shit out of her before we go back to finish our session.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

"Where should I take her?" I ask Mel. I've been a shit trainer to him today and I've basically been following him around as he works out. He really doesn't need me.

"I don't know what girls like," he tells me.

"You have to have a fruit fly that will give you all the girly information you need."

"How did you get her to agree to a date again? You are like king douche sometimes," he laughs. "I'll ask Lisa if she knows anything. I've been telling her your whole fucked up story and she soaks it up like _Days of Our_ _Lives _or some shit."

"I've officially made progress I think," I smile. "A few months ago I would've asked if Lisa is hot, now I just want to know if she can plan a good date for me and Sook!" This is a big deal.

"For the record, Lisa is gorgeous and I'm extremely proud of you. She's not planning your date but I'll ask for suggestions."

"You're a fucking lifesaver, man." He really is. If I hadn't asked myself WWMD, or what would Mel do, over the last few months Sookie would never have agreed to go out with me.

"I have my moments. Now who is training who here?"

"Sorry, don't worry about today's session, it's on me," I say because I can't really charge him for this shit today.

"Damn straight," he grins and we finish our session.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

"What should I wear?" she asks when I answer the phone.

"Be comfortable, casual," I say.

"Like jeans and a t-shirt comfy?"

"Unless you're feeling like a sweetheart and want to put my girls on display for me," I tell her, smiling into the receiver.

"Okay, got it." She hangs up and completely ignores the fact that I just called her tits mine.

Since Rasul is living with her now and Jake is at home we agreed that she would meet me at my house and we'd leave from here. I'm ready and waiting for Sookie for a good solid hour before she shows up.

She knocks on my door and I open it for my girl. She looks fucking gorgeous as always in a long sleeve gray speckled shirt and skinny jeans. Her hair is down today and she's wearing her glasses. I love her eyes, but something about her glasses makes my fucking dick hard.

"Come in," I offer and open the door all the way. I stop her as she walks by to give her a tight hug and a kiss.

"Thanks," she smiles. "Where are we going?"

"Can't you just enjoy the surprise?" I joke, making her give me a dirty look.

"Fine," she huffs before smiling at me.

We get in the car and she's telling me the scoop on Rasul and Ginger. Apparently whenever Jake was with Rasul, Ginger wasn't allowed to be around since she and Sookie don't get along. That little fact was putting a strain on both Sookie's relationship with him as well as Ginger's. We all see who won that battle, but that's a given seeing as Sookie gave birth to his son.

"Do you have a picture of Jake?" I ask, completely curious about this kid that she's been hiding from me for so long.

"Yep, I'll show you once we're wherever we're going," she says. I never thought I'd want to know so much about a six-year-old and I do simply because he's part of Sookie.

We get out of the car at the ice skating rink and Sook looks terrified. "Eric, you know what my balance is like and you want me to skate around on a blade?"

"You'll do fine," I assure her and kiss her temple.

She remembers she was planning to show me Jake and pulls her phone out. I see a picture of a kid with Bubba on the main screen, but she skips to the gallery too fast and I don't get a good look. I do when she hands me her phone and I'm greeted with a toothless face. He's nothing like I expected. He has Sookie's eye shape and that's it. He has green eyes, olive skin, and a mop of curly dark blonde hair. He's clearly mixed with something so I ask what race Rasul is.

"He's a big, giant Hawaiian guy," she tells me and takes the phone back to flip through some more pictures.

What she shows me scares the shit out of me. He's a big guy alright. The picture is of him and Jake ─ who is his blonde twin by the way ─ Jake is standing next to this fucking giant with a long flowing mane of curly dark hair, full lips and a smile that would me take notice. He looks like a kind, yet terrifying man that I am completely jealous of.

"How tall is this dude?"

"Uh... six foot... five maybe? I can't remember. Anyway, those are my boys." No, Jake is her boy. Rasul is her baby daddy ─ big fucking difference.

"Well, Jake is beautiful, Sookie," I compliment and kiss her forehead.

"Thank you, I like to think so," she winks and we walk inside.

It takes me forty-five minutes just to get her on the ice. When I do I have her hold my hand and the railing to keep her balance. She's quite wobbly and cute right now. I drop her hand so I can skate out in front of her so I'm going backwards.

"What are you doing?!" she practically yells. Thankfully it's pretty much us and less than a handful of other people.

"Relax, baby, just glide to me," I say and hold my hands out.

"Easy for you to say, your balance isn't thrown off by giant boobs," she argues.

"True, now bring those giant boobs over here," I tell her and motion for her to come to me. "Let go of the wall, Sook." Just to make sure she does I move a little so when she comes to me the wall is nowhere nearby.

"I'll fall," she laughs.

"Fall into me, I'll catch you," I remind her, just like I do during our workouts.

She let's go of the wall, steadies herself and starts to make her way toward me. She's so unsure; the worried look on her face makes me want to cuddle her. She's almost to me when she starts to wobble a little so I reach out and pull her into my chest.

"See, baby, I always catch you," I say and kiss her hair.

"You do," she whispers and looks up at me.

I lean down to kiss her and as I capture her lips I start to move us slightly. She follows where I lead without even realizing she's doing it. By the time we break apart I have her in the middle of the rink. It takes a good thirty seconds for that little fact to hit her and she freezes in my arms.

I move around so I'm behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "You lead, I'll follow," I say and I can tell she doesn't like this idea. "Just move, I'll make sure you stay steady."

We make our way around the rink extremely slowly since this seems to be the scariest fucking thing in the world to Sookie, but that's okay. I get to be close to her and in turn I'm showing her I am that guy she can trust outside of the gym too.

"Are you hungry?" I ask once we're back in our normal shoes. Sookie has on a pair of wooly boots that look fucking toasty warm.

"I could eat. What are you thinking of?"

"Honestly, I want a fucking giant ass cheeseburger with every-fucking-thing on it," I say with a smile.

"That's not in my meal plan, sir," she reminds me.

"Well, shit, what do you want?" I ask.

"A cheeseburger with every-fucking-thing on it," she laughs and we decide to go to a small hamburger joint a few blocks away.

Sookie is good and orders her burger wrapped in lettuce instead of a bun. She skips the fries as well and goes for a bowl of vegetable soup. I get the biggest burger they have and an order of chili fries which I politely offer to Sookie once it's delivered to us. She takes a few, but doesn't seem to like them which means more for me.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" I ask as we're walking to the car. I don't know if she's tired or needs to get home so I only really planned the ice rink.

"I'm not really ready to go home. Ras and Jake are probably making a mess for me to clean and I want to avoid it for as long as possible."

"You sure do use me a lot," I say with a wink, reaching out to take her hand. "I'm okay with that though."

It's a little chilly so we agree on something indoors. I suggest a movie, even though I would rather talk to her. I realized awhile back that I love talking to Sookie. She makes me laugh and now that I know about Jake she always has a story about him.

"We could always go watch a movie at your place," she suggests.

"Baby, if we're alone I'm not to be held responsible for what I do to you," I growl, leaning in to nip at her jaw.

"Maybe that's what I want?" she says with a saucy little wink.

"Nope, the date rules clearly state no sex."

"Who said anything about sex? We can have plenty of fun without sex." Why yes we can...

"Alright, my place it is then. I should warn you, my house is a no shirt zone today."

"Hmm," she taps her chin. "That means I get to ogle your abs right?"

"I fucking knew it!" I exclaim. "You love these fuckers!"

"They are pretty," she smiles and runs her hand under my shirt, over my stomach.

We get to my place and the second the door is closed I have my hands on her waist, pushing her shirt up. Next the bra comes off and I spin her around so I can look at the goods. The glorious, perfectly round, tight-nippled goods... mmm... Sookie tits.

* * *

**YAY for dates!**

**Hope you liked… let me know **

**Thanks to all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts and thanks to Makesmyheadpin for the beta work!**


	16. Chapter 16

"This is awfully unfair," she pouts when my hands immediately find their way to their new home on her tits.

"Hmm?"

"You still have your shirt on. I'm not getting any eye candy," she tells me, pulling my hands from her tits and now it's my turn to pout.

I rip my shirt off and start on my belt buckle before she stops me, telling me my shirt is fine since we aren't supposed to be having sex. I bend my knees a little and grab her thighs, hoisting her up, making her squeal.

"How are you picking me up?" she laughs.

"You aren't heavy," I remind her.

"Jesus, Hercules, I'm a fucking whale remember?"

"What?" I ask with confusion. I thought we were over that, plus Sookie is far from a fucking whale right now.

"I'm still huge," she looks down at me like I'm insane.

I carry her through my house to the bathroom, flipping on the light and set Sookie down. I turn her around so she's facing the mirror and she immediately puts her hands up to cover as much of herself as she can.

"No," I growl and pull her hands away, making her look at herself in the mirror. I need her to see what I see when I look at her. "How do you not see that you are _not a_ _fucking whale_? You're beautiful, baby, every fucking inch of you."

"I'm covered in stretch marks and cellulite, look," she reaches down and pinches the skin of her stomach.

"That's a bunch of horse shit, Sookie. I don't give a flying fuck what you have. Your fucking body is perfect." I'll be honest; I just shocked the shit out of myself. "Sure, I know you aren't a hundred percent happy so we are doing a little fine tuning. If you put every fucking pound back on I wouldn't feel any different, and for the fucking record _I _never called you a goddamn whale."

"I'm not going to argue with you on that," she says with a little tear in her eye. "I just don't see it though; I'll always be the fat girl."

"Come here," I grab her hand and pull her to my room where I grab my digital camera. "Look," I say flipping through the pictures, showing her the progress she's made over the last seven months. She's a different fucking person altogether.

I can tell when it really hits her. Tears start pouring from her eyes and she doesn't seem to notice she's topless now.

"I've done good?" she asks me.

"Baby, you've done better than good. You are the most amazing person; you work so fucking hard at it. I've been doing this a long time and no one has ever impressed me the way you do."

"Thank you," she whispers, reaching up to hug me.

I drop my camera on the bed and wrap my arms around her, pulling her on top of me as I lie back. "Kiss me," I ask quietly and she does. I know I talk about her tits and ass a lot, but her mouth is probably my favorite Sookie part. I love the way she kisses me, licks me, sucks me. Everything she does with her mouth is my favorite thing. It's always so soft and warm. She always knows just what I need and just how hard to suck or how to caress my tongue with hers in the fucking sexiest ways.

Speaking of shit she does with her mouth... she starts to kiss down my neck until she reaches my collarbone where she sucks a little before moving down to one of my nipples.

"If you keep that up, the no sex rule will be flying right out the window," I warn her and she just smiles around my flesh. I'm so lost in what she's doing with her mouth that I don't realize she's undoing my pants until she tries pulling them down, which I gladly lift my hips for.

She stands up all the way, which I don't agree with since it means my selfish, greedy ass doesn't get to have my favorite Sookie part on me anymore. She starts taking off her pants though and that's a definite bonus. When she comes back to bed, she crawls up next to me, kneeling to the side. Her hand wraps around my cock, quickly followed by her lips and my own hand moves to her hair so I can help her slide up and down my shaft. Again, I fucking love the things her mouth does to me and this is no fucking exception.

As Sookie's head bobs up and down I decide it's only fair that she get in on the action. I reach for her hip and pull the bottom half of her body closer to me so her pussy is visible to me. She's already so fucking wet it kills me; I just want to be inside of her right fucking now. Instead I rub my fingers through her moist folds, making her groan around my dick. The vibrations make my hips buck up and Sookie gags a little. I feel bad, but at the same time it's fucking hot as fuck.

I start with one finger sliding into her hot, wet cunt and up it to two after a few pumps. I'm torn, I want to fuck her right now, but her mouth feels so fucking fantastic I don't want her to stop. Plus I could have her ride my face which sounds like a fucking stellar plan now that I think of it.

"Come here, baby," I tug a little more on her hips and she manages to move so I can grab her leg and put it on the other side of my head.

When I take my first swipe through her pussy we both let out a long, low groan. I move my tongue down to her clit and start to draw soft circles around it until I notice her hips moving, searching for more friction. She starts to suck my dick harder when I wrap my lips around her clit and give it a little suck as well. I love that what I do to her pussy directly affects what she does to me, so I move from her nub and dip my tongue into her opening. My girl does the same thing; she releases me and lick up my shaft from base to tip. She uses the tip of her tongue to caress my head and lick my slit, gathering all of the pre-cum she can.

I'm torn; I can eat her fucking pussy all fucking day, but I want to see her big blue eyes as I slam my cock into her. So I flip her off of me. I move so I'm on top of her and her head is right at the edge of the bed with her full, round breasts on display for me. My mouth descends on her right nipple at the same time my cock drives into her pussy. We've discussed the fact that she's on birth control and as long as I'm only fucking Sookie ─ which I am ─ she's cool with no condom. The same rule applies to her. So it may have been a fuck buddy situation for her before tonight, but we were exclusive FB's. I assured her she hasn't been just a fucking fuck buddy since day fucking one, but she just laughed it off. Hopefully she gets it now. She's not a conquest, she never has been. She's the first fucking girl to ever make me _want_ to change for her without even asking. I _needed _to be a better person for this girl and hopefully I am.

I fuck her in long, deep strokes as I sit back to watch her tits sway. Mmm, I should've fucked her tits... there's always next time. She tries to cover them, but I'm not fucking having it. I shift us so she's on top, straddling my hips. One good thing about being so fucking tall is I'm able to pull her arms behind her back, holding her wrists in one hand and tell I her to ride me. As soon as she starts to move up and down my shaft I reach up to cup her breast, running the pad of my thumb over her nipple before I move to the other. I drag my fingertips down her stomach until I reach her pussy and I hold her lips open as I watch myself slide in and out of her tight cunt. My eyes scan up to her face and she's watching me, taking in every fucking movement as she rides me, as she swallows my dick deep inside of her wetness.

"Let go of my hands, baby," she says in a sweet, lusty voice and I do.

Her hands come to rest on my chest and mine move around to hold onto her ass. Her hips slam down onto me over and over, faster and harder.

"I'm fucking cumming," I pant and reach under to rub her clit with my thumb.

As I release, I hold her down with my finger pressing against her tiny puckered rear hole. My thumb is still on her clit and the final straw is the way my hot, thick cum coats her inner walls. She fucking explodes on top of me, I can see our combined juices dripping down around my base and I almost cum again. Shit, she's fucking good at this.

I reach up and cup the back of her head, pulling her face down to mine where I devour her mouth. My tongue slides between her lips and I roll us so I'm on top of her, still buried deep inside of her pussy. I'm still mostly hard so I flex my hips a few times so she can feel what she does to me. As I finally pull out, my head rubs over her spot and she lets out a little whimper.

"Will you stop fucking doubting what you fucking do to me now?" I ask, kissing her neck.

"Probably not," she giggles.

"Do you need me to show you again?" I arch an eyebrow and reach between us to tap her clit a little.

"Mmm, I don't know..." she says, closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip.

"You know, this is not how the date was supposed to end," I remind her and she just giggles up at me.

"Well I can get dressed and we can have a do over."

"Or you can stay naked and we can have a different kind of do over. Like I can do you over the back of the couch," I smirk.

"You are such a cheeseball," she grins.

"But I'm your cheeseball," I inform her in case she didn't already know.

"Are you?"

I nod and kiss her chin. "I have been for quite some time."

"The only cheeseball I've ever owned is six and he tells the worst jokes," she says.

"Now you have one a bit older that says fuck a lot," I tell her.

"You know you have to watch your mouth around my son if you ever meet him, right?"

"I know; I'm not a complete moron." She just cocks an eyebrow at me. "I said complete, I know I'm mostly a dumbass, but I'm getting better."

"You are," she agrees. "Now can you get off of me? You weigh a ton."

I move off of her with a chuckle and pull her into my side. We talk a little more about every fucking thing under the sun before I hear her stomach growl. I forget she doesn't eat like I do now and it's probably time for her to eat again anyway.

I make her get up and we take turns cleaning up in the bathroom. When I come out I find her on the phone and take a seat on the couch next to her. I'm close enough that I can hear the sweet voice of her son on the other end as she tries to comfort him and it makes my chest ache a little. I don't know why, but I want to comfort him too. I want to be able to hug him and tell him everything is okay, that I'm taking care of his mom so he will never have anything to worry about.

And then it hits me...

Mel was fucking right. I'm in love with Sookie... this is really fucking new for me.

* * *

**I keep forgetting what I want to say here… ugh… how you enjoyed, send me your thoughts… Oh and I think there are a bunch of lemons coming up in the next chapter or two... I have to re-read to remember. Other things happen as well :) **


	17. Chapter 17

Do I tell her I love her? Fuck no; I'm not ready for those kinds of admissions just yet. I've never been in love so this is a little intense for me. I want to hold her and squeeze her and never let her out of my fucking sight though.

Instead I lean back on the couch next to her and pull her into my arms. Apparently Jake had a bad dream and he's telling her about it. When she asks if he wants her to come home I freeze. This is the most fucked up feeling. I want him to say no so she'll stay, but I understand if she needs to go to him she has to. I guess I'll settle for being the second most important man in her life. The look on her face when she talks about him makes me not even want to compete no matter how fucking selfish I am when it comes to Sookie.

"What are you feeding me?" she asks once she hangs up. I didn't even get to hear what happened since I was so lost in my thoughts.

"You don't need to go home?"

"No, do you want me to?"

"No!" I hold her a little tighter so she knows. "I just didn't know if he needed you."

"He told me to have fun on my date and if you're mean to me he's going to beat you up. I'm pretty sure my little man could take you," she laughs and snuggles into my embrace.

I get up to go into the kitchen and look around. I look at the clock and see it's still fairly early, plus I can help her work off anything we eat so I make the biggest banana split I can and take it out to her on the couch.

"What's that?"

"Dessert," I say, waggling my eyebrows. "We'll burn enough calories later that this won't even matter." I take a big scoop and make her open her mouth.

"Are you trying to keep me fat?" she mumbles around her bite of ice cream and banana.

"Nope, just keeping your strength up for round two."

"I'm not a machine, Eric."

"But I am. You just have to lay back and enjoy the ride," I smile and feed her another bite.

We finish the split and she follows me into the kitchen to wash the dish. I have my hands in the sink with my back to her when I feel her arms come around my waist and she presses her chest and head against my back. I'm not wearing a shirt so I feel every inch of her on my skin. She kisses the middle of my back and I feel one of her hands move down from my waist to rub over the front of my pants. I turn around so her kisses land on my chest and she gives my ass a light squeeze. I want to ask her what she's doing, but I really don't care. I have a feeling this will end up in a lot of sexy fucking nudity with a fucking perfect orgasm.

I cup her face in my hands and bring her lips to mine. As rough and hot as our sex can be, it always starts sweet. I can't rush kissing her since I love it so fucking much. Once I'm done with this kiss I plan on fucking her just as hard and rough as usual.

Her hands work on my pants and I rid her of the tank top she's wearing. Her pants are next and I slowly walk her backward without breaking the kiss. When we reach the living room I push her down on the couch and fall on top of her. My hand drifts down her body and pushes her leg out before my fingers find her wet pussy. She's so fucking soft and ready for me it's hard not to just slam into her. My searching fingers disappear into her depths, twisting and scissoring, stretching her to take me again.

She tries to grab my cock, but I don't want her to. "Put your hands above your head," I tell her and she complies.

I hold them in place as I ghost my lips down her neck. "Stop teasing me, Eric," she pleads and I show her a little mercy.

I pull my fingers out of her, replacing them with my thick cock. I push just the tip inside and pull out, repeating my movements until she's thrashing below me trying to pull me deeper. I drive all the way in to the hilt, making her arch her back and keep going. Over and over, I slam into her pussy as her walls grip my shaft, trying to keep me from extracting myself from her.

I take a good look at her face as I make love to her. She's fucking beautiful, even more beautiful than she was thirty minutes ago when I realized I love her. She has her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes are locked onto mine and for the life of me, I can't figure out what I did to get this one. I know how I've gotten every other fucking girl into my bed, but not Sookie. She's too fucking smart to fall for my shit, so I have to believe she saw something in me worth giving a shot.

Tears bead at the corners of her eyes before slowly sliding down her temples. I immediately release her hands and drop down so my elbows are next to her head. "What's wrong, baby girl?" I ask as I still inside of her.

"Nothing," she shakes her head and thrusts her hips up.

"Sookie, what the fuck is wrong?" I growl. I'm not moving until she tells me.

"You're so fucking dense sometimes," she giggles through her tears. "Make love to me, baby, I need you so much right now," she says, reaching up to run her fingers through my hair.

I do.

I kiss her again; this time when I start thrusting I give a little hip swivel each time I'm fully sheathed inside of her warm, wet walls.

"Fuck, you're so fucking good at that," she whispers, giving me a little boost so I drive in a little harder, giving the same little swivel.

Sookie's legs come up and wrap around my waist as I gently nip at her bottom lip. Her big blue eyes are on mine and she's breathing heavily, I can feel her orgasm approaching.

"Are you ready to cum for me?" I pant and she nods so I grind into her clit on each down stroke to give her that extra boost.

I can't explain what she does, but within seconds I'm cumming deep inside of her velvety sheath. Her spasming pussy is clamping down around my shaft and I collapse, resting my full weight on her.

"Fuck, I could fucking do that all fucking night," I sigh, trying to catch my breath.

"Mmm, I know what you mean," she replies, wrapping her arms tight around my shoulders.

We disengage and I wrap myself around her from behind, nuzzling into her hair. "You smell so fucking good, baby." This newfound love thing is going to have me complimenting the shit out of her.

"Thanks," she says and I can hear the smile in her voice.

The next thing I know I'm waking up naked on my couch with Sookie wrapped around me ─ also naked. It seems we move a bit in our sleep. I shake her awake a little and get her to stand and follow me to my bed. I'm too fucking sleepy otherwise I would've carried her. She flops down and I snuggle into her tits just like before. I love waking up to these fucking things so the morning will be quite pleasant.

And it is.

Apparently I move around trying to find my pillows unless I'm already resting on them because this time I wake up in the exact spot I fell asleep. I rub my face over her soft skin trying to wake up a little more. Sookie is still sleeping with one hand on my back and it appears the other is tucked under the pillow. Fuck, I could just watch this girl sleep all fucking day and be happy. This is ridiculous. This is the kind of shit all those fucking songs are written about and it scares the shit out of me that I can fucking relate now.

She starts to stir and I give her right breast a quick kiss before I move so I'm hovering above her. "Wake up, baby girl," I whisper, stroking her hair back.

"Mmm, no..." she says with a small smile—the most beautiful fucking smile in the world.

I wouldn't bother her, but it's already ten and I don't know if she has to get home or not. Fucking responsibilities suck, but now I know she has Jake I feel like I need to be a little more responsible. Weird.

Since my one verbal attempt to wake her failed, I'll try another way—something a little more fun. Of course I start with my favorite part and begin to suckle her right nipple. At the same time I let my hand roam over her body until I find her smooth, soft folds and begin to rub through them. She wakes up wet, I fucking love that too.

"Baby, wake up," I whisper again around her flesh. This time I dip two fingers into her opening.

"Mmm, what are you doing?" she asks me, spreading her legs a little wider.

"Trying to wake you up," I remind her and give a little twist.

"Well this is a fucking awesome way to wake up," she pants as I begin to rub her clit. "Good God, is there a such thing as too many orgasms in one day?"

"I don't think so, and technically it's a new day."

"True... fuck... yes!" she moans. Her inner walls are starting to clench around my fingers.

As she's coming down from her wake up O I shift so I can slide home. And fuck does she feel fucking amazing. I don't think I'll ever get tired of fucking Sookie. She was fucking made for me, I'm sure of it.

Ten minutes later I'm cumming, she's on her second orgasm and we are both a sweaty mess. Between slapping her ass, biting her tits and every-fucking-thing else we do I'm surprised we aren't covered in bruises all the time. We've had an intense couple weeks.

"I need to get home," she says once we're cleaned up and dressed.

"I know; I don't want you to go though."

"Sweetie, we've had one date. I don't think either one of us should be clingy just yet," she laughs, slipping on her boots.

"Technically we've had seven months of get to know you, three dates, and an insane amount of sex for the short amount of time we've been fucking. Clingy is not on the no-no list."

"Eric," she sighs, "Things would probably be different if I didn't have Jake. For now though, we need to take it slow. I don't take many men around him and with the way you're looking at me I wouldn't be surprised if you tried to climb into my purse and come home with me."

"What about _Hoyt_," I ask with a sneer, ignoring the fact that she just called me out on being fucking pussy whipped.

"_Hoyt _is none of your fucking business, and he never met Jake. Just like with you, Jake was with his dad when we spent time together." At least she's fair and consistent in that respect.

"I hate fucking feeling this way," I growl, raking my hands through my hair.

"What way?" she probes.

"Like I won't be able to fucking breathe when you walk out of my house," I say, looking down at the floor.

"Oh..." _Yeah, oh._

I still can't say the words. I know she flipped when Hoyt fell in love with her, and he was a "nice guy". I'm a fucking asshole, manwhore; she would fucking flip her shit if I told her how I feel.

Fuck.

Why can't I just let her walk away and only be her trainer? Why can't I fucking let this go? She doesn't need someone like me in her life.

"I'll walk you out," I say and walk toward the front door, only she isn't following.

"Eric, what's going on?" she asks me.

"Nothing, I just think we have different ideas of what our relationship should be like." _Like I think I want to have like, seven more babies with you and you want to fucking run like the wind in the other direction._

"What do you want?"

"More than sex," I shrug. "I like you, I like your personality and spending time with you... and... shit..."

"How would your douchebag friends feel about us? Shit, how would they feel if they knew we were sleeping together?"

"If you're talking about Alcide, he's not my fucking friend. He hasn't been for a while now and even if he was I wouldn't give a flying fuck what he fucking thinks. This is my life and it's fucking you I want in it... fuck!" I finish a little louder than planned; Sookie is looking at me with wide eyes.

"I don't want you to train me anymore," she blurts. "I can't be this close to you."

"So you can fuck me as long as I don't try to actually fucking date you... exclusively?" What is fucking wrong with women?!

"That's not it at all..."

"Then tell me, baby, please," I beg, stepping in front of her and tugging at the ends of her hair.

"I won't focus with you if we're more than what we are now. If I invest in you emotionally it needs to be separate from that part of me..." she trails off.

"So... what you're saying is..."

"I'm saying I need a different trainer, because I refuse to pay you for something that I should get for free if we're more than friends with benefits," she smiles, I smile. I think she's saying what I think she's saying. "Also, if I ever find out you're even _thinking _about your female clients inappropriately I'll fucking castrate you."

"Deal," I whisper, leaning down to give her a kiss. I think I have a girlfriend, one I actually like for more than good sex. This growing up shit is fucking crazy, but I like it.

* * *

**They're together, isn't that sweet… lol… I have plans to go to Apple Hill and do appley things today and then I'm going to a haunted corn maze. I find this funny for 2 reasons. I wrote about a haunted corn maze in Anonymous even though I'd never been to one and reason two is I'm the biggest chicken this side of the Mississippi. I feel bad for my friends…**

**And now for a little pimping… Ali989969 has started posting her sequel to What the Hell. It's called Don't You Remember (I may have helped with the name a bit hehehe) and it promises to be fantastic! I say you should go read it if you haven't started it yet. It's on my fave story list. However, if you hvaent read WTH read that first cause it's pretty fuckin' awesome too…. Tis all…**

**Thank you all again and send your thoughts my way… I'd love to hear em!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Eric, is there a reason you're calling me on a Sunday?" Mel asks when he answers my call.

"Yep, a very good one, too. Actually, I need a favor."

"What did you fuck up this time?" he snarks. He knows me well I see.

"Nothing," I'm smiling like a fucking idiot and I'm sure he can hear it in my voice. "So, you go to the gym every day at the same time right?"

"I do," he sounds wary.

"So, I know it's not your job, but how would you feel about training Sookie? I'd even give you the routines..."

"What the fuck did you do to make her want to drop your ass? She's already put up with so much I can only imagine."

"I talked her into being my girlfriend."

Silence.

"Uh, you still there man?" I ask after a good thirty seconds.

"You did what? You understand she has a child and adult responsibilities, right?" Fuck, Mel is worse than a fucking parent.

"Jesus, I'm an asshole, not an idiot─"

"Are you sure about that?" he asks, cutting me off.

"And I don't trust any of the other trainers with her," I finish, ignoring his last comment.

"Does she know you're asking me to do this?"

"No."

"Make sure it's okay with her and if it is, give her my number so we can work something out," he agrees with a sigh.

"Thanks man, I owe you," I smile.

"You owe somebody something. Just don't fuck things up with her. She seems way too fucking good for you." He's completely right about that.

With that we hang up and I now have to call Sookie. I told her I'd take care of getting her to another trainer by Monday.

"Hello?" a deep voice answers her phone on the third ring. Fucking baby daddy.

"Hey, uh... can I talk to Sookie?" I ask. It's her fucking phone I don't know why he's even answering.

"She's busy," he snaps and I hear a little rustling around, almost like he dropped the phone. "Listen," he comes back, talking a little quieter. "I'm gonna tell you this one time and one time only. You don't get second chances with me, motherfucker. If you make my girl cry, angry, or sad in any fucking manor I'm going to rip your balls out through your throat, alright?"

Now I'm silent. I certainly wasn't expecting that.

"Are you deaf?" I thought this fucknut was supposed to be nice.

"Just a little taken aback. You don't know me or anything about me so I suggest you keep your fucking threats to yourself." I know he's a big guy, but I'm a big guy too and I don't scare easily.

"I know my best friend and the mother of my child is involved with you, and that's all I need to know. I don't mince words and I follow through on all of my promises." At least he's honest and to the point.

"As do I, now let me talk to Sookie," I say and go silent again, waiting.

I wait for like a minute before she answers. This fucker is fucking annoying and a bigger asshole than me and Sookie fucking combined.

"He needs to fucking move," I say first thing.

"That's not your call," she reminds me.

"Whatever, Mel said he'd train you if you want. I'm calling to give you his number."

"Mel isn't a trainer."

"He's the only person I trust with you," I tell her which is the absolute truth.

"Fine," she sighs, "what's his number?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lies.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I ask a little softer.

"I'm just tired. You kept me up all night, Rasul is being a dick to you for no reason and Jake is getting sick. Bubba won't listen because Rasul doesn't make him, so of course now what I say doesn't matter. I'm annoyed is all."

"Shit, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," she sighs again.

"I know, but I hate that you have to deal with all of it."

"Thank you."

"Call Mel, he's a good guy, he'll take care of you," I say.

"Thank you again, you're not so bad once you chip past your douchey exterior," she chuckles a little which is way better than the sighing.

"I'm only good to you, but I'm sure you know that," I reply. "I lo─ I can't wait to see you again."

"You are such a clinger," I love the teasing tone in her voice right now. "I like it though; I'll call you later to set something up. For now I need to cuddle my boy."

"Yes ma'am, I hope he gets better soon." Huh, I'm not even saying that for selfish reasons.

"Thanks." We hang up and I want to fucking kick myself for almost telling her I love her.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

I've been watching Sookie with Mel for the last twenty minutes and if I didn't know he was gay I'd lose my shit. He has touched my woman more times than I have this whole fucking week. Always correcting shit. _She's doing the Goddamn bicep curl correctly asshole. _Jesus, this was a terrible fucking idea. He has to be doing this shit on purpose.

"Excuse me," my thoughts are broken by a sweet voice; one I don't think I've heard before.

"Yeah?" I turn to see a little bitty brunette chick that I would've gladly banged a few months ago.

"I wanted to see if you guys have any specials on training sessions?" she queries, her big brown eyes are telling me a whole different story.

"Uh..." I don't know what to say. I need to do my job, but I don't want to deal with this bitch throwing herself at me like she's about to do. I spot Alcide on the other side of the gym.

Perfect.

"Do you see the guy over there in the red shirt and black hat?" I ask her, pointing his direction. She looks and nods. "Go ask him."

She walks away with a little pout, but I'm just irritated because I haven't been able to watch Sookie for the last twenty seconds.

Another ten minutes pass and I'm approached by king douche himself. "Dude, not that I'm complaining, but what the fuck?"

He has no idea that I'm with Sookie since I stopped talking to him about anything other than work when needed. "The girl?" he nods, "I guess you wouldn't have noticed, but I'm seeing someone."

"Who?"

"Sookie," I say, pointing at her and Mel.

"Are you shitting me?" he snickers, "I fucking knew it man. I've watched you get wood over that fat bitc─"

"I wouldn't fucking finish that sentence if I were you," I warn. I'm at work, so I'm playing nice.

"You're getting all defensive over _that_?"

"Call her by anything other than her name and I'll show you I'm a lot more than defensive." This warning comes with clenched fists.

"What the fuck happened to you?" he seems confused that I actually fucking care about something other than pussy and myself.

"You wouldn't get it," I offer, knowing he's too self-absorbed to even try to figure it out.

"You're fucking right I don't get this shit," he scoffs and I just tell him to leave me the fuck alone. If he doesn't he'll probably end up in the hospital. Thankfully he walks away. He's shaking his head in disbelief, but at least he goes.

She's about to get on the treadmill. It's a slow evening and not many people are around so I stop her. "I know why I can't train you," I say and she turns her back to the machine, looking at me with a little smirk.

"Why would that be, Mr. Northman?"

"I can't tell you. Someone may overhear and get offended," I answer.

"Hmm, I'm curious though. Can you come over here and whisper it?" she asks with a grin.

I do. I even step onto the treadmill with her and lean down so only she can hear me. "With every fucking move you make I want to take you to the nearest dark corner, rip your clothes off and fuck you senseless."

"Is that so?"

"Mmhmm, and your fucking body dripping with sweat like that... it only frustrates me that I didn't do that to you."

"Ah, but you make me wet in other ways." The evil little grin is still on her face and if I was standing any closer she would feel my erection press into her.

"I think you're trying to kill me," I accuse.

"Not at all," she says. I think it's a lie, but whatever.

"When can I see you?" It's Wednesday and I haven't seen her away from the gym since Sunday morning. I miss her.

"Probably not until late Friday or Saturday."

"What if I said I can't wait that long?" It's worth a shot, right?

"Sorry, it has to be that long."

"Fine, I'm taking off. Call me tonight?" I ask.

"Of course," she smiles and I know I shock the shit out of her when I kiss her. She's my girl now, I'm one of those disgusting PDA people and she's going to have to fucking deal with it. I'll kiss her and touch her whenever I fucking feel like it.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

"Hey, I have to cancel tonight."

"Why?" I question. I've been waiting all fucking week for this.

"Ras is moving tomorrow and he can't stay with Jake. He's going to help Ginger move her shit and there's no way I'm letting that bitch around my son, plus he'd probably just get in the way," she explains.

"You know if you'd just let me meet them this wouldn't be an issue. I could come over or we could do something kid friendly," I remind her. It's still weird making someone else's child a priority.

"Sweetie, I can't do that yet."

"So you say, but I don't see the problem."

"I just feel like we need to explore this more before we do the family thing," she tells me.

"Fuck, it's not like we met last fucking week, Sook. I've known you for close to a year!" I can tell that until she is on the same level as me this is going to be a constant battle.

"I know, I'm just really... selective about who I let meet him," she sighs.

"I get that, baby, I do, but can you think about it? I'm not going anywhere without a fight. I'm not terrible with kids, Bubba gave me the stamp of approval, what else can I say or do to make you realize you aren't some girl I was out looking to fuck? I've been fighting with you and _for_you for months now." We've been an actual couple for almost a month; you'd think something would've progressed by now. "Do you trust me, Sookie?"

"I do," she says.

"Can you stop fighting me on shit then? I'm not your trainer anymore, I'm your boyfriend. Let me in... please." I don't know what else to say to her. I'll find another way if I have to, but I'm just tired of battling for everything with this woman.

"I'll talk to Ras," she says after a moment of silence.

"Okay, call me back."

"I will, probably twenty minutes or so," she tells me and we hang up.

I busy myself cleaning the kitchen while I wait and sure enough twenty minutes exactly my phone rings.

"Can we come there?" she asks when I answer.

"Of course, I'll order pizza," I smile into the phone.

"I'll bring something to make, I've had a shitty food week and pizza wouldn't help. Can I bring Bub too?"

"Yes... hey Sook?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for trusting me."

"You promised to never let me fall and you haven't yet," she replies and she has this softness in her tone that makes me want to just hold her.

We hang up again and I let out a big sigh of relief. This has to be a good sign. She trusts me and hopefully I'm getting through to her. She has to know by now that she means more to me than any other woman has.

* * *

**So we meet Jake next chapter. Yay! **

**The corn maze… So, it happened, I spent most of the corn maze with my face buried in someone's back. I instantly hated myself for doing it as soon as we entered. The worst part is the girl I was clinging too was just as terrified as me. We took turns clinging to each other. There were creepy kids and people walking out of the corn and following you. Leatherface chased us out in the end too, maybe he didn't chase us, maybe I just thought he was chasing me as I ran screaming… everything I hoped it would be. **

**Thank you t0 all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I was busy eating my weight in apple donuts and fitters and caramel apples before getting scared senseless but I read each one. I will make sure to get to the replies for this chapter. **


	19. Chapter 19

Now I need to figure out how to hang out with a six-and-a-half-year-old whose mother I want to bone ─ a lot ─ and not make things awkward between anyone. He's part Sookie, part that other douche and I don't know whose personality he takes after. Hopefully he has Sookie's; I can handle sarcasm. Sarcastic kids are even better.

Shit, I should've asked more questions. I don't know if he's allowed to play video games or what he can watch on TV ─ _if _he watches TV. Fuck, even if he can play games I don't have anything child-friendly. I don't know if I'm allowed to kiss her or touch her in front of him. I know how Bubba reacted to our kiss; I can only imagine how an actual person that wants to protect Sookie will act. Six or not, he is the scariest person in the world to me. I know his approval means everything to me, and if I don't get it I'm screwed ─ and not in the fun way.

I hear a knock on my door and I freeze. What if he hates me? Shit... I scramble to the door after my frozen moment and when I open it I can't stop myself from staring at the kid standing next to Sookie. He's a fucking giant. The top of his head hits Sookie's elbow and I don't think normal kids with normal sized parents are that tall. I think his father is one of those giant fuckers from _Harry Potter. _He's also gorgeous. I've seen pictures and they just don't do the boy any justice. His eyes are like Sookie's, but a different color which I knew, but the contrast of the dirty blonde hair and the olive skin is breathtaking.

"Hi," I smile finally.

"Hi," she smiles back, "Can you say hello, little man?" she directs to Jake.

"Hello," he says in his small, child voice. It's a little raspy; you can tell once he hits puberty it's going to be deep like his father's.

"Come in," I offer, opening the door wider. Sookie stops to give me a hug ─ but no kiss ─ and ushers Jake and the dog into the house. Bubba stops to sniff my leg and give me a little tail wag.

She goes directly to the kitchen with the bag she has in her hand with Jake hot on her heels. When I follow she finally introduces us.

"Jake, this is mommy's friend Eric," she says, looking at him and motioning to me.

"Hi mommy's friend Eric," he smiles. He has Sookie's personality ─ win!

"Eric, can I cook here?" she asks me.

"Yeah, what do you need?" She tells me everything she'll need and thankfully I have the spices she forgot.

She sets Jake on the counter on one side and I lean on the other. Bubba is stupid smart and doesn't come into the kitchen at all. The entire time he sits on the carpet and watches us. I help by grabbing her some of the items she needs. I learn quickly that Jake is indeed just like his mother. He questions everything and tells Sookie when he thinks she should be doing something differently, not in a bad way, or annoying kid way, but very matter of fact. She simply reminds him that she's been doing this longer than him and he gives a small "oh, yeah, okay" before asking me if I'm the man she has her dates with.

"I am, I like your mom a lot," I say, reaching out to rub my hand over Sookie's back.

"I think she likes you too," he tells me. "She only cooks for me and my dad while he lives with us."

"Really, and is she a good cook? This is my first time eating her food."

"I think so, but the only other person that cooks for me is my dad and he's not good at it. Mom knows what I like," he shrugs.

"Mom also knows it's time for you to wash your hands," Sookie cuts in. I'll be honest I didn't even realize dinner was almost done since I've been so wrapped up in her son.

I walk over and reach out for him without thinking. He wraps his little arms around my neck and I carry him to the bathroom so he can wash up. He's tall enough to reach the sink, but I have to turn the water on for him. This is nice. I like that he seems comfortable enough to let me hold him and help him.

By the time we get back to the kitchen Sookie has three plates on the table, two plates that I assume belong to Jake and me since they're identical, one has less food though. The third plate is missing the carbs and I only smile. I love that she's doing so good on her eating and declined the pizza. I also love that she cooks good for her son, giving him all of his food groups.

He eats in silence while I ask Sookie how her training has been going with Mel. I haven't asked her all month, hoping she'd tell me if something was wrong.

"It's going good, I was a little unsure at first, but we get along well. He's not as hardcore as you," she laughs.

"Ah, you know I'm an ass─ intense about your health," I quickly catch myself. I'm honestly surprised I haven't said fuck since Jake has been around.

"Yes you are," she winks, "it's part of your charm."

"You are just as... intense."

"I know; I think it's what attracts me to you. You don't let me get away with being so stubborn," she tells me and I think it might be the first time she's ever shed some light on what I did right to get her to agree to be with me.

We finish dinner and I clean up the kitchen while Sookie gets Jake situated in the living room. Apparently TV is okay before bedtime and it is nearing bedtime for a six-year-old. I hear SpongeBob laughing and I smile to myself thinking about Sookie being a parent. I don't know if I want kids of my own for sure, but if I do have them, I wouldn't mind having them with Sook.

"Hey," I hear her behind me and before I can turn around she has her arms around my waist with her head on my back. "Thanks for having us over. I didn't realize how much I missed you until I got here."

"Thanks for finally letting me meet him," I say, turning around in her arms. She rests her chin on my chest and looks up at me. "I thought I was the relationship-phobe, but you seem to be awfully standoffish sometimes."

"I'm sorry," she sighs, "it's just not easy with him. He's my world and I feel like I've done so many things wrong that the few things I have complete control over I tend to overdo."

"He's a great kid, baby, what could you have done wrong?" I question.

"I just feel like being overweight like I was, and am still he's missing out on so much. I was completely one of those parents that let TV raise my kid for a long time. When I started losing the weight, I changed his rules too. TV only at bed time, we actually go outside and I take him and Bubba to the park," she tells me.

"That's all awesome, and from what I can see he absolutely adores you. Don't doubt yourself, Sook, ever."

"Thanks," she grins and turns her head to snuggle farther into my chest. "When did you get so sweet?"

"When I realized you're more than just a pretty face," I laugh because we both know what my initial thoughts about Sookie were and to know I'm fucking head over heels in love with her is comical to me.

"But you liked my personality before you liked my face," she says, looking up and arching an eyebrow, begging me to tell her she's wrong.

"Actually, I distinctly remember thinking you have a very pretty face the first time I saw you without glasses," I inform her. She's wearing her glasses now, I like them though.

"Really? After the whale fiasco?" I nod, kissing her head.

"I started having _very _naughty thoughts the first time I saw you without that fucking hoodie too. I love my girls, and I love that they're still there."

"Oh, I know that much already," she laughs. "You've watched _your girls _more than anything else on me."

"They're impossible not to watch. They're gorgeous and perfect, and beautiful," I move my hands to the sides of her tits and rub a little. "And so fucking round, and perfect."

"You said perfect already," she corrects me.

"I don't fucking care, they are," I whisper, leaning down to give her a proper kiss.

Just as things are getting heated up we hear a soft "Mommy," come from the living room.

"Want to come with?" she offers and I follow behind her, holding her hand as we walk into the living room.

"Mommy, I'm thirsty," Jake says, not looking away from the TV. "I don't know where anything is here."

"What do you want, honey? I'll get it."

"Milk, I think," he looks at us finally and nods his head.

"I got it," I offer and go to grab a small glass of milk for him.

When he's done with it I sit on the end of the couch and Sookie is on the other. Jake is between us, leaning on his mother. I can't help but to watch out of the corner of my eye as he twirls her hair in his tiny fingers as he starts to doze off.

"Are you guys sleeping over?" I ask once he's out.

"I wasn't planning on it. Rasul is probably making a lot of noise trying to get his stuff out and I don't want him bothering him," she says, pointing to Jake.

"Well you're welcome to."

"Thanks," she nods with a smile. "What did he say to you?" I look at her, cocking an eyebrow. "I know Ras said something dumb or crappy before he gave me the phone. I was in the bathroom when you called."

"Nothing important," I shrug and she gives me a scary fucking mom look. "Baby, he didn't say anything bad, he tried to scare me off and I'm sure he got irritated when it didn't work."

"Well he shouldn't have done it, it's not his place."

"He worries about you and this little man," I say, reaching down to touch Jake's foot.

"I know," she sighs, "he means well, but sometimes he goes overboard."

"I can see that," I smile and ask her if she wants to go into the kitchen or my room to talk.

"Sure, let me make sure he's comfortable."

I stand and wait until she has him laying all the way down, the TV still low in the background and she follows me to my room. This will be more comfortable.

I sit back against my headboard, Sookie lies down and places her head on my thigh. We sit in silence as I run my fingers through her hair and it hits me. This is the first time we've done something so relaxing and clothed. As much fun as fucking is, it's been the farthest thing from my mind tonight.

"I like this," I say quietly.

"Me too," she replies, resting her hand on my knee.

"Sook?"

"Hmm?"

I don't really know how to ask my next question without sounding too clingy or like a love sick puppy. I don't think I care though. "Do you see us working out in the long run?"

She turns her head to look up at me; she has that soft smile she's been giving me all night. "When I first met you I hated you. I stuck with you as a trainer just to prove you wrong. We were almost three months into training when I started to see you." I give her a confused looks so she continues. "You probably didn't notice, but the way you treated me changed. I knew you were being fake in the beginning, but one day you looked at me and I could see it in your eyes. You didn't see the fat girl, you saw the person I am. I also noticed you being friendlier to the other gym members; you didn't look at them like they were gum stuck to the bottom of your shoe if they were more than five pounds overweight."

"I'm sorry," I say. I hate the way I viewed her in the beginning.

"Don't be, you're still you. That dick that I met eight months ago was a skewed, heavily influenced version of you though. We all have our faults, Eric, and I'm not bitter about the guy you were."

"I should've never been _that guy _though."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," she tells me.

"It's hard knowing I hurt someone as beautiful as you."

"You're such a sap; I like the dickish, hard ass version of you." Weird, but okay.

"What happened with you and Rasul?" I ask, changing the subject.

"We just weren't right and we both knew that. Can you believe we only had sex once while we were together?" she arches an eyebrow. "We were drunk after a Halloween party and not thinking clearly. I wasn't on birth control and the condom broke. We broke up two weeks later and a month after that I realized I missed my period."

"He's a great kid, Sook, and gorgeous."

"Thanks, I don't regret him for a second."

"You never answered my earlier question."

"Yes, I see this going the distance. If you can become the person you are now, anything is possible. My boys like you, _I _like you... you'd have to fuck up pretty bad," she laughs.

"I want to meet Rasul." If I'm going to be with her I need to meet this guy and teach him a thing or two about threats.

"You will," she shifts so she's sitting on her knees next to me.

"Good," I whisper and reach out to pull her close so I can kiss her. I want to tell her so badly that I love her right now, but I think it's too soon for her.

The kiss stays sweet and gentle. She moves so she's straddling my lap, but it never goes farther than my hands roaming to her tits over her shirt. This is the shit I missed out on—slow, sweet making out, no expectations or rushing. Yeah, we've already fucked quite a bit, but this moment is perfect and about as far as I feel comfortable going with her son asleep in the other room. Thankfully it seems she feels the same way.

"I should probably get home. I don't want him waking up in a strange place," she whispers, pulling back from the kiss.

"Mmm, okay," I give her another peck. "Is it bad that I don't want you to go?"

"Not at all, I don't really want to go, but I should..."

"I know," I kiss her one last time before she climbs off of my lap.

Jake never fully wakes up and she allows me to carry him to the car. I'm lying in bed and it's just eating away at me so I call her.

"Hello?" she answers, there's no reason for me to call her right now. She's been gone an hour already.

"I love you."

* * *

**I got nothing special to say today… **

**He said it! How will she react?!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Are you still there?" I have to ask after many seconds of complete silence.

"I... am... you... you what?"

"I love you," I say again and wait.

"Wh... how... when?" she stutters. I've clearly caught her off guard.

"Does it matter, I needed to tell you, I couldn't sleep without telling you," I tell her.

"Wow," I can hear her let out a breath. I would've thought it was obvious, but I guess not.

"That's all, good night baby," I finish with a smile.

"You expect me to sleep after that?" she asks, she's not upset, just still shocked.

"I don't know what you're going to do, but I'm sleepy."

"If I didn't have Jake I'd be over there, you know that right?"

"I do."

"I'll see you tomorrow, we need to talk about this," she says and I agree, wishing her a good night again. I feel so much better that that's off my chest.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

When I open the door for Sookie she wraps her arms around my waist and nuzzles her face into my chest, inhaling my cologne. I take a step back, pulling her with me so I can close the door. I immediately push her back against it and bend my knees so I can kiss her. This is a completely different kiss from the one we shared last night. This is a fevered, passionate kiss that curls my fucking toes. My hands are in her hair and she has hers on my lower back under my shirt.

I know Sookie isn't in love with me yet, and I certainly don't expect her to tell me, but had I known telling her would get this reaction I would've said it a while ago.

I need her naked so I move my hands down and start to pull her shirt off, quickly followed by her bra. I break our kiss and move my lips down to suck her right nipple; I lick and nibble it as she unbuttons her own pants. She pulls my shirt off before taking her pants off though. I want to take her to a flat surface, but I can't seem to move from this spot. I'm fucking consumed by this woman and she makes all rational thought fly right out the window when her tits are exposed.

Somehow my pants disappear too and we're moving through the house, but I'm not paying attention to where. I know our lips are attached and one second we're at the front door, the next we're standing in my hallway with Sookie pressed against a wall. I pull back and she starts to kiss my chest, sliding down the wall she moves down to my stomach, making my muscles twitch. The moment her hand wraps around my shaft and her tongue flicks out to lick my head my eyes roll back and I let out a low moan.

She takes me into her mouth, she has one hand around my shaft still and the other comes up to cup and caress my sac. My hips start to thrust a little, forcing my cock even deeper into her mouth. Her eyes flick up to mine, they're so big and blue, and sparkly, I fucking love her eyes. I just love everything about her and it helps that she has my dick nudging her throat, trying to get as deep as possible. I thread my fingers through her hair, keeping her head in place as I continue to fuck her mouth.

I pull back and out of her mouth. I need more than a blow job from my girl right now. I help her to her feet and the first flat surface other than the floor that I see is the kitchen table. I know she's weight conscious so I won't dare try to lay her on top of it, even though it's totally fine. So instead I guide her to it, turn her so she's facing the table and bend her over at the waist. I lean over her, nibbling on her ear and slip two fingers into her drenched core, twisting and stretching her to fit me.

Without moving off of her I position my cock at her opening and start to drive in. Her palms go flat on the table and she's trying to push back, but I'm too strong and keep her in place. I wrap my arm around her throat and bite down a little harder on her earlobe, moving to her neck just below her ear. The low raspy panting coming from her mouth is sexy as fuck and I want to listen to her make that sound all fucking day and night.

My movements are slow and deliberate. I make sure to fill her completely on each thrust and pause before pulling out and doing it again. Her pussy is so fucking soft and warm, she's so fucking wet right now and I maintain that Sookie's pussy was specifically designed to take my cock. We fit that well together.

Her eyes close tight when I use my other hand to reach under her and rub her clit, moving down her lips and around my shaft, then up again. I know I'm not going to last incredibly long so I need her to cum as soon as possible. After a few minutes I feel the beginning of her impending orgasm. Her pussy contracts around me, trying to keep me inside of her every time I pull out, only to stretch and allow me access each time I trust back in.

"I need you to cum, I can't..." shit, I don't know if I'll be able to hold off so I stop and use my fingers to continue to play with her pussy. "Yesyesyes... good girl," I growl, biting her neck again as she clamps down around me. I thrust into her three more times and explode deep inside of her heated center.

"Mmm, I missed you," I whisper into her ear just before I kiss the spot I've been biting.

"I missed you too," she pants, turning to look at me with a smile.

I slowly slide out of her, making us both whimper a little. I stand her up and turn her to face me. I kiss her again, this time it's a proper, sweet kiss hello. She pulls away and I don't give her a chance to grab her clothes. I lead her into my room and pull down onto the bed with me. It's the middle of the day and all I want is a good snuggle with my girl.

"So..." she starts after a few minutes of silence. "You uh... love me?"

"I do," I nod a little and tilt down to kiss her forehead.

"And is this something new for you? This love thing?"

"It is, not just loving you, but in general," I admit.

"That's... crazy," she says, looking up from my chest.

"It is what it is."

"I..."

"It's fine, I don't expect you to say it back. Fuck, I was worried since the L word is what got Hoyt the boot," I chuckle.

"Yeah, but Hoyt bored the shit out of me. I don't think I've ever been bored around you," she tells me with a smile. I smile back.

"That's excellent news."

"Jake loves you, he spent all morning asking me when we could hang out with you again," she informs me, that makes me smile too.

"Maybe next time we can go out somewhere," I offer. "I'm pretty childish if you haven't noticed. I can plan amazing shit for us to do."

"That performance at the table screams anything but childish, Mr. Northman."

"Mmm, are you interested in an encore?" I ask, dropping my voice an octave.

"Maybe in a bit. Right now I'm enjoying the cuddling " she says and I roll her over so I can spoon her from behind.

"I think I need a fucking nap, you fucking wear me out." I kiss her shoulder and hold on a little tighter. Sookie agrees with the nap and a few minutes later we're asleep.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

"Rasul wants to meet you before we take Jake anywhere together," she tells me after hanging up with him. Our nap was fantastic and the wake up sex was even better. I want to take them to a movie, but apparently baby daddy isn't down.

"That's fine," I shrug; I'll have to meet him sooner or later.

"Okay, we can take my car and pick him up at his place. I don't feel like moving his booster seat," she says and I cringe. I don't fit well in little cars, and Sookie has a little car. "Plus, Rasul would shit a brick if he knew you were driving his boy around," she rolls her eyes and I follow her out to the car.

Rasul is just as big in person as I thought he would be. Height wise we're eye to eye, his fucking arms are huge though, broad shouldered son of bitch, this one. He could take me, I'm not gonna lie. I won't let him know that either.

"Play nice," I hear Sookie whisper to him just before she introduces us.

"Good to meet you," I say with a smile, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Yeah," shit, is there a reason this mother fucker is so fucking scary sounding? "Likewise."

"Ras, what the fuck, be a fucking grown up for once," Sookie scolds, thankfully Jake is still in the house.

"I am," he shrugs, then directs his next comments toward me. "Look man, I'm trying. I need to get to know you a little more before I feel great about you taking my family out. I trust Sookie's judgment though."

"I'd say we can go out for a beer, but I don't want to sound like _that guy. _I get it, she's a great person, Jake is too. I don't plan on fucking that up," I say honestly.

"I'll go get him," Sookie offers, leaving Rasul and I standing in front of each other.

"I'll take you up on that beer sometime; if you're going to be around we really should get to know each other better. I have a feeling Sook actually likes you, which is a lot more than I can say for that last pussy," he chuckles.

"Oh, I met _Hoyt_," I say, "What kind of fucked up name is that? He really was a fucking pussy too. I answered her door in boxers and he stared me down; didn't make a move. Had some other fucker opened Sookie's door in only boxers I would've been kicking some serious ass."

"She told me, I'm honestly glad that happened and mad it wasn't me. I would've loved to see the look on his face."

"Priceless," I laugh. I have a feeling Rasul and I will get along fine, as long as I don't fuck it up with Sook.

I take them to see Finding Nemo 3D. Not a big surprise that the movie was fan-fucking-tastic with the new effects. Jake loved the shit and I'm pretty sure I saw Sookie give him some of the cookie dough bites she just had to have. I'm making sure Mel works her ass on Monday, I'll give her a different kind of work out too once they're done. A new spin on cardio, that's for fucking sure.

We drive back to Sookie's and just as she's coming out of the room after putting him to bed I realize I don't have my car so I'll have to stay ─ shucks... not ─ I don't care if I can't sleep in her room, I just love that I get the extra time with her and Sookie first thing in the morning. My life isn't that busy outside of work, but Sookie goes nonstop with Jake, work, and whatever else she does when I'm not around so I get as much time with her as I can. It's weird because I never want to spend time with women unless they're naked.

This love thing really is crazy, fucking awesome, but crazy.

* * *

**Again I figured you guys would want the chapter over the review replies. I love each and every one of them. I hope you liked it! I'm almost at 1000 reviews! Can you believe it! **


	21. Chapter 21

"Are you sure?"

"I didn't stop living when I had a kid, Eric. I'm allowed to have sex, and he's sleeps like the dead," she informs me and I finally stand up from the couch as she tugs my hand.

"I'm sure I could have you making some noises that would wake the fucking dead," I say with a lascivious look in my eye.

"Hmm. you'll just have to find a way to keep me quiet then, won't you?" The sexy fucking leer she gives me is just as fucking dirty as every thought that just ran through my head.

"Oh will I?" I growl and she nods before taking off down the hallway. I'm hot on her heels with Bubba right behind me. I cannot fuck with a dog in the room.

Thankfully she comes to a stop in front of Jake's room and tells Bubba to go to bed. Fortunately he climbs into Jake's bed with him and she shuts the door so we won't have an audience. Once the door is firmly in place she starts to slowly back away from me with a nervous, yet excited look in her eye.

Sookie spins around, preparing to sprint to her room. She's stopped short when I reach out and grab her by the hair, quickly pulling her back. My hand clamps down over her mouth just as she starts to cry out. My entire body is pressed against her back; I bring my mouth down to her neck, licking a wet trail from her jaw up to her temple.

"Ah, ah, little one, what makes you think you can run from me?" I whisper into her ear, making her whole body quake with anticipation.

I start to walk toward her room and she's shuffling along in front of me with my hand still over her mouth. Once inside I gently shut the door, locking it behind me. "Are you going to stay quiet?" I ask her and she shakes her head no. I can feel her smiling under my palm.

I know she will. The last thing she wants to do is wake her son up by making sex noises so I feel safe uncovering her mouth. She lets out a long, low moan when I glide my hand down her neck, dipping into the top of her shirt and getting a handful of her left tit. I still haven't had the chance to fuck my girls yet, maybe I will tonight. I always get too wrapped up in her to remember I want to do it.

Wrapping her hair a little tighter in my fist, I pull her head back just a bit more and lean down to suck on her neck. I have her nipple between my thumb and forefinger, tugging slightly. She wants to make more noise, I know she does, but she can't and I love it. I plan on doing so many things that would normally have her screaming my name. Such sweet torture.

I'm guiding her to the bed when it happens; I knew this was too good to be true. A small knock on Sookie's door stops us.

"Mom!" We hear Jake on the other side. He doesn't try to open the door though.

"I'll be back in a minute," she sighs and leaves the room. I keep my clothes on and lie on the bed.

I know all plans for sexy times are shot, so I grab her remote and flip on the TV. I'm just dozing off when I hear her bedroom door open and close again, followed by her climbing onto the bed.

"Are you awake?" she whispers. Instead of answering her I reach out and grab her around the waist, pulling her to me.

"Barely," I reply, kissing her shoulder.

"He doesn't come in my room much, so I'll let you sleep in here tonight," she says to me, still whispering.

"Okay." I don't have the energy to move rooms anyway. I have no idea how long she was gone, but I managed to get extremely sleepy.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight. I love you," I tell her. I don't care that she can't say it back. I feel like she needs to be reminded.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

I wake up and notice it's still dark out. It's been a really long fucking time since I've _slept _next to a woman sober and truthfully I love it, but it's weird at the same time. Sookie is on her stomach, facing away from me and I just want to touch her. So I do.

I reach across her king size bed and run my fingers down her spine, snagging her shirt slightly. When I reach her tailbone I drag back up and move across her back between her shoulders. I love Sookie's skin and she's wearing a tank top so a lot of it is exposed. I grab her shoulder and tug until she rolls back. She's still asleep, but responsive to my touch. As soon as she's on her back I trace her right nipple through the fabric and it stiffens under my light touch. I see her whole body moving slightly as my fingertips dance across her chest to repeat my actions on the left side.

I should stop; I shouldn't wake her up like I want to. Unfortunately - or fortunately - she blinks her eyes open, taking a deep breath.

"What are you doing?" she asks me in a sleepy voice, turning toward me and snuggling into my chest.

"Touching you," I reply and wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"That's weird," she sighs, kissing my chest, then nuzzling deeper into my chest.

"It's not weird," I chuckle and kiss her head. I'm not even close to sleepy anymore.

"Mmm, if you say so..." she trails off and then starts again. "You want sex don't you?"

"I want to touch my girl. I wasn't even thinking about sex," I say and I'm actually a little offended by that and I tell her so.

"Shit, sorry," she tells me, looking up so I can see the sincerity. "I'm... sorry." Fuck, Sook barely has to apologize - if ever - this is weird. I'm never on the forgiveness end with her and I almost want to drag it out.

Almost.

It could put a stop to future sexy times if she catches on.

"It's okay," I whisper. "Go back to sleep."

"Okay..." Within ten minutes she's back out, this time cuddled against me. I manage to go back to sleep soon after only to be woken up at the fucking crack of dawn by Sookie shaking me telling me to stop snoring.

"Fuck you, I don't fucking snore," I grumble and turn over.

"I've been shaking your loud ass for twenty fucking minutes." She was not joking; she's not at all a morning person.

"Liar," I accuse and get a flick in the ear. "What the fuck?" I snap, opening my eyes finally.

"Don't call me a fucking liar after your goddamn snoring kept me up half the fucking night." Fuck, she looks fucking sexy right now. Her hair is a mess, she's flush from sleep and anger. I could happily fuck the shit out of her, especially with my morning wood making himself known.

I look at the clock and see it's just before six am. This should be enough time. I don't have to tell her how fucking bad I want her, it's almost like she's reading my mind when she reaches for my waistband and tugs at my pants.

"Get yours off," I say in a rush as I finish taking my pants all the way off.

As soon as she's naked from the waist down I pull her so she's under me. I reach between our bodies and start to probe her heated center. She's not quite ready, but well on her way. I don't want to kiss her with the epic morning breath so I pull her tank top down under her tits and start to suck her nipple, grazing slightly with my teeth. The more I bite, the wetter she gets. As soon as I feel she's ready I move into position hovering over her.

I let out a small gasp as soon as my head is inside of her pussy. The gasp turns into a groan when I bury the rest of my cock inside of her. I hook my arm under one of her legs and rest my weight on the other arm next to her head as I drive into her dripping wet cunt. I love that like me she can go from zero to orgasm in what seems like seconds.

I want more than what I'm getting; I've already admitted to being greedy when it comes to Sookie. I pull out and quickly move down her body, covering her pussy with my mouth. I suck and lick her folds, making her moan louder than expected. My arm shoots up and I cover her mouth with my palm as I suck her clit and push two fingers from the other hand inside of her. This is one of those situations where I'll be cumming way before her so I need to get her off.

I find her spot and run my fingertips across it over and over again until she's writhing beneath me. Sookie's teeth clamp down on the meaty part of my thumb at the same time her pussy clenches around my fingers and gushes out over my hand. Perfect, exactly what I needed. I don't let her calm down though, I sit up on my knees, grab Sookie around the waist, and slam into her again. The loud slapping sound that fills the room when our flesh meets makes me even harder.

She puts her feet flat on the bed and to help me along, pushing down as I thrust in. I'm able to stroke over her clit with my thumb and just as her second orgasm washes over her I explode deep inside of Sookie.

"Fuuuccckkk," I groan as my body continues to spasm. "Goddamn, I fucking needed that," I pant. I lie on top of her, pulling my softening cock out and resting him between her folds.

"Me too," she smiles and wraps her arms around my shoulders, holding me close so I can't sit up. "You do snore though."

"You're an asshole," I laugh and kiss her cheek before I extract myself from her embrace.

"But I'm your favorite asshole," she replies with her gorgeous smile.

"Indeed you are," I rest my head on her chest and just like that, I'm out like a light - again.

This time when I wake up I'm alone in Sookie's bed - which is fucking comfortable - and can hear them moving around the house. I get up and go to the bathroom to relieve myself and pull my pants back on. I never got re-dressed after our early morning romp.

"Eric!" Jake yells when I emerge from the hallway. He runs toward me, jumping up into my arms before I have a chance to realize he's even doing it. Thankfully my brain catches on and I catch him around the waist, resting him on my hip.

"Morning, kid," I say, kissing his hair. _Jesus fuck! What the fuck has gotten into me?_

"It's already lunch time," he informs me as we walk into the kitchen only to find Sookie making something, I can't tell what just yet.

"Apparently waking up a million times throughout the night doesn't agree with you," Sookie says without turning around. I look at the microwave and see its fucking one-fifteen. Shit, I really did sleep all fucking day.

"Morning, baby," I whisper as I lean down to kiss Sookie's temple earning a long "eeewwww" from the boy on my hip.

"Oh hush, you're going to kiss girls one day too."

"He. Is. Not!" Sookie exclaims, turning to look at me with wide eyes. Oh my God, Sookie has that whole "my baby is never going to date" vibe and I want to laugh at her, but I'm sure if I had a daughter I'd be a hundred times worse.

"Ooo-kay, he's not..."

"I think Mom's right; I don't think I'll ever wanna kiss a girl. They're pretty blech," he says sticking out his tongue. Little does this guy know, he's going to be a lady killer when he gets older and I'm pretty sure Sookie knows that.

"That's my boy," she grins and goes back to cooking.

"We'll talk when you're a little older, kid," I whisper, giving him a wink.

Sookie looks back at me and I can't decipher the look on her face. She's either worried I'll turn her six-year-old into a womanizer or shocked that I plan on being around when he's older. I've already asked her if she's in this thing for the long haul which means I am so I'm guessing it's the womanizing bit. Oh well, she'll get over whatever it is. I don't plan on turning her son into a fucking gigolo. I guess she's still trying to reconcile my previous lifestyle with the weird ass fact that I've fallen in love with her.

* * *

**Thanks again everyone! **

**I've been trying to post this for two days now but couldn't get five minutes to hop on the computer… this was one of my favorite chapters for some reason and then next one is even more fun! It's an Eris and Rasul Man-Date. They truly are precious and give me naughty thoughts….**

**On a more exciting note! Did I mention I'm going to Vegas and then Disneyland in November? I have a trip to Carmel next weekend for a beach wedding and I finalized my trip to Ireland next summer. I land in Dublin at 8:25am on my birthday! I'll be there 6 days and I plan on flying into NY a day or two before so I can have some time in the Big Apple! Basically, I'm going to be a traveling fool. **

**YAY I should hit 1k reviews this chapter! I love you all! **


	22. Chapter 22

I'm counting as Dawn does her shoulder presses when I see Rasul out of the corner of my eye. That's weird. I see him talking to Quinn and then Quinn walking toward me.

"I'll be back in a sec," I tell Dawn. She was actually pretty excited when I told her I got a girlfriend. I like that she was never one of those annoying stalker bitches.

"Dude, the big fucker at the desk wants to talk to you. Says you got his woman pregnant?" Quinn tells me, looking truly worried for my safety. I don't know what Rasul is up to, but that's a fucked up joke.

"Tell him he can wait five fucking minutes for my session to be over," I say and walk back to Dawn.

Rasul waits, pacing in front of the desk the entire time looking like a caged lion. He really is a fucking giant. I know we're the same height but he looks so much fucking bigger.

"What's up?" I ask him, Quinn looks worried.

"You got plans tonight?" he queries and I shake my head no. Sookie and I try to stick to the weekends and the occasional date after her sessions with Mel. "Good, I was in the neighborhood and decided now would be a good time to schedule a man-date for the get-to-know-you shit."

"That's cute," I grin. "What are you thinking?"

"There's a bar around the corner from Sook's, Puzzles." I know the place so I agree to meet him there at eight.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

"What's up, man?" I ask, clapping Rasul on the back.

"Hey, thanks for meeting with me." Oh look who suddenly has manners.

"No problem, I was doing jack shit tonight anyway," I tell him and order a beer.

"So what's the deal with you and Baby Mama?" he asks, taking a swig of his own beer which happens to be the same brand as my own. We just may get along after all.

"Uh... we're dating, what other deal should there be? And you really call her Baby Mama?"

"Dude, you know what I mean. What are your intentions with my girl and my son?" he clarifies.

"I love her and Jake is part of her, so as surprising as it is to even me, I love him too. I don't have any "plans" or "intentions" with them," I say using air quotes. "I think that question is stupid to be honest. Intentions are if I fucking planned to kill her. I don't intend to hurt her, I _intend _to have an honest, loving relationship that follows whatever path we set."

He looks at me and blinks a few times. "You are not the man she said you were."

"Kinda like C3PO and R2D2 not being the droids they were looking for?" Another blinky look. "_Star Wars_... A New Hope..." Nothing. "You're shitting me, right?" He shakes his head no, "Have you been living under a fucking rock?"

"I know what fucking _Star Wars_ is, ya dick, I've just never been a fan," he shrugs.

"Weird. Jake is going to be a fan, don't you worry about that," I say without thinking.

"So you plan on converting my boy?" he asks, arching an eyebrow and giving me a little smirk.

"Showing him the best fucking movie masterpiece ever made is not converting him. It's simply showing him something fan-fucking-tastic and watching as his little six-year-old mind is blown by the awesome." Duh.

"If my kid wants to be a fucking Jedi next Halloween I'm kicking your ass," he chuckles.

"Whatever... you're just pissed 'cause your ugly ass looks like Chewbacca."

"Right... you caught me... now what role do you plan on playing in my son's life? He has father..."

"I've already told Sookie I'm not out to take your place. I get that he's part of the package and he's a fucking great kid, man."

"He is," he nods, "I have Sookie to thank for that. I would've fucked him up beyond repair if it was just me raising him."

"I doubt that, he'd never know what a fucking good movie is, but he would be okay," I tell him and order another beer.

"No, I was a kid myself. I was barely twenty-one when Sookie got pregnant. I spent ninety percent of her pregnancy drunk or high. Did she tell you I went on the whole 'how do I know it's even my kid' trip?"

"Fuck, really? Have you seen him? He's your fucking doppelganger." How could he ever say that shit, and about Sookie of all people.

"She gives me way too much fucking credit. I couldn't imagine getting someone pregnant in one shot, ya know?" I nod, even though I've always thought about that.

"What changed?"

"She called me when she went into labor. She was home alone and no one was picking up their phone. I was the only one that answered. She told me she only called because she didn't have a choice and it made me feel like shit. She had him so fast we didn't have a chance to call anyone else so I stayed with her. The second I saw him I was done. He hadn't even cried yet and I was so in love I cried like a fucking girl."

"Did she hold it against you?"

"Not for a second," he shakes his head. "Do you see why I'm so fucking protective of her? How could I let someone so selfless get hurt?"

"I won't hurt her... just so you know..."

"You will; you probably won't mean to, but you will." He's very matter of fact in his assessment and it pisses me off. He doesn't know shit about me.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I chuckle. I'm not here to fight with him.

"I know your type, you'll be swayed by the first loose pussy to sashay past you," he shrugs like it's no big deal. That _really _pisses me off.

"Fuck you," I growl. "No, I'm not fucking perfect, but I'm not fucking this up. I fucking love that girl and the thought of being with anyone else... just... no, not fucking happening. You know when something feels so fucking right?" he nods, "That's what it is with her. I can't explain it, I just know."

"I hope so..."

I down the rest of my beer and order another round for us. That marks the beginning of our drinking fest. It's a little dive bar that we're in with two other guys on the other end of the bar talking shit about something so we make the decision to order stupid sounding drinks that nobody in their right mind would want to drink like Duckfarts and Flaming Assholes. Two hours later we're laughing so hard at stupid shit that we've done. I fucking love this guy. The bartender is shaking her head every time we call her over for something new.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and realize I haven't talked to Sookie all day. Sure enough when I look at the screen it's my girl.

"Hi, baby," I coo. I'm fucking hammered and all lovey and shit.

"Hi..."

"Baby, I'm drunk," I inform her as if she couldn't tell. "I love Rasul. He doesn't like _Star Wars_, but as you said, we all have our faults."

"You're with Rasul?" she questions, I can't tell if she's amused or annoyed.

"Yep," I say, popping the P. "We're on a mandate... maaaannnn-daaaate. That sounds funny. I think my lips are numb too."

"Oh Jesus, where are you guys?" This time she laughs and I feel a little better.

"Puzzles," I say.

"That dive?" I nod, but she can't see that much. "Let me know when you're done and I'll come get you guys." I think she mumbles something about us hanging out being weird, but she hangs up faster than I can ask her about it.

"Sook said she'll pick us up when we're ready," I tell my new friend.

"She's sweet like that," he says and I agree.

I call her five minutes later and ask her if we can walk to her house since it's so close. Ras and I agree that it would be silly for her to have Jake out this late. We make great parents! Even though I'm not technically a parent, I let Rasul know that I'll follow all the rules and not let Jake get away with shit the way he lets Bubba get away with shit.

"Shh, don't tell Sook that I don't make Bub listen," he whispers as if she can hear.

"Your secret is safe with me, man." I'm certain Sookie is the one that told me he doesn't make the dog listen though.

We're stumbling up to Sookie's front door twenty minutes later and we're greeted by my beautiful girl on the front porch.

"You two are ridiculous," she says and then has to shush us as we walk through the house.

"Do I get to sleep with you, or are you making me share the tiny guest bed with André the Giant?" My new nickname for Rasul. I just made it up.

"I _should_ make you guys share, but that's not fair to anyone," she winks and makes us quiet down again once we're in the kitchen. We need snacks.

My lovely woman kindly makes us grilled cheese sandwiches and makes us drink a bunch of water before we bid goodnight to Rasul and I follow her to her room. This is fun. I wasn't counting on sex.

"Do you wanna get naked?" I whisper as soon as the door is closed.

"Nope, can't," she tells me. Well, boo.

"That sucks," I say with a pouty lip.

I climb into bed with her, wrap my arm around her waist and rest my head on her chest. That's all I need and I pass out.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Fuckfuckfuck fuck fuck. I overslept. I had a fucking session with Kennedy this morning... well, two hours ago. Fucking shit, I hate fucking Rasul right now. Quinn probably thinks the fucker killed me.

I jump out of bed and immediately lie back down. I feel like I've been hit in the head with a fucking two-by-four. Sookie comes waltzing in at the sound of my groan.

"I talked to Quinn, he's canceling your appointments."

"You're an angel," I whisper, trying to swallow only to realize I have cotton mouth like a motherfucker.

"He called and asked if you were alive first thing. So Rasul went to your job, huh?" I nod and she sets down a glass of water, placing some Tylenol in my hand.

"What were you thinking going out with him?"

"He asked nicely; I didn't know he wanted to get me shitfaced."

"He didn't necessarily do it on purpose. Rasul means well and I talked to him about it before he left. I like that you guys got along, just do it with a little less alcohol next time."

"Fuck, you don't have to tell me twice," I grumble and thank her for the Tylenol.

"Do you want to sleep a little longer? Jake is at school and I'm in the dining room working," she offers and I happily take her up on it.

I wake up again a couple hours later feeling a little better. Bubba is snuggled into my side, snoring. I think all these accusations of me snoring are false and the fucking dog sets me up. Little shit. He's fucking adorable though. He wags his tail when I roll out of bed, but never opens his eyes. I have to use the restroom and I stumble to Sookie's en suite. Fuck, I look like shit right now.

I finally make it out of Sookie's room after a long piss and a lot of fucking mouthwash. I find Sookie at the table doing something on her laptop.

"Hey sleepy head, how are you feeling now?"

"Like shit, but better," I say, leaning down to kiss her. "Thank you for the water and Tylenol."

"See, I'm not a complete asshole," she giggles and gets up, offering to make me something to eat. She also lets me know she picked my car up. She jogged to the bar as her cardio for the day. There are so many reasons to love Sookie and this is just one more.

* * *

**Just in case it wasn't clear – Sookie is NOT pregnant. Rasul just thought he was being funny. I'll also admit I don't know _that _much about Star Wars. I wrote it and then did a check with my roommate... or in her words "a nerd trap" - "Its a trap!" and when I didn't get that she said "you really are not a nerd... ugh" I have my moments though. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Just a warning, this ends on a cliffie… oh and this takes place approximately a month after the Man-Date…**

* * *

"Baby, Rasul said he wants to go out tomorrow night," I tell Sookie. She says she loves that we're friends, but sometimes I think she's lying.

"I don't know you guys seem to get way too fucking drunk for my liking."

"You could come with and I won't even drink," I offer. Jake is with her parents - whom I've yet to meet - for the weekend. "Actually, I'd prefer it if you came with."

"Oh yeah?" she smirks, "And why is that?"

"I'd miss my girls if you weren't there." Duh. "And you."

"My tits come before the rest of me?" she asks with an irritated expression.

"Fuck, no baby," I pull her into my arms, leaning down to kiss her. I just thought about it; I've had her alone for like three hours and haven't even tried to fuck her. Is this what people in relationships do? Hang out? Fuck that!

"I don't know," she whispers, "You _do_spend a lot of time with them..."

"That's because they're part of you... how can I prove otherwise?"

"Hmm," she hums against my lips when I kiss her.

I don't really give her a chance to answer. My tongue delves into her mouth as my hands move up to cup her face. I'm going to avoid her tits completely so she knows it's everything about her that turns me on since really it _is_just her. If I could fuck her mind I would... that sounds weird, but you get what I mean.

We're at my house so I start to walk towards my room, still attached to Sookie's mouth. I'm going slowly since she's moving backwards. As soon as we get to my bedroom door I squat down and lift her up by her thighs. It makes her yelp every time I do this and I think it's adorable. I toss her onto my bed and immediately start to pull her pants and panties off as I stand up. Her shirt goes next, followed by her bra, and then my own clothing. She's lying on her back with her legs partly open and her tits on full display, but no, I won't touch them.

I take hold of her right foot and kiss the inside of her ankle. My eyes are on hers the whole time as my lips travel up her leg and then down her left one, skipping over her center, making her pout.

"Baby, come here," she breathes, but I don't listen. Instead I push her thighs open and stare down at her smooth, wet pussy. She looks fucking sexy as fuck spread open for me.

One long lick up her slit has her rolling her eyes back in her head and letting out a long sigh. I swirl the tip of my tongue inside of her opening, pressing her thighs back as she tries to close them around my head. I move up to flick her clit and back down so I can continue to tongue her pussy. I bring a hand up and start to work two fingers into her dripping wet cunt. I still have my eyes on her face as I fuck her and I'm sucking on her lower lips. She's going crazy. Her fingers rake through my hair, tugging when she gets to the ends before she starts over again.

"Eric," she pants, "Get up here." She tugs my hair harder and I grab her wrist with the other hand, pulling her hand down.

"Spread you pussy open for me, lover," I say against her clit, humming when she complies.

Her hips start bucking so I move my arm a little, holding her down as I eat her. "Oh... fuck!" she cries when I feel her inner walls start to contract around my fingers. She's begging me to stop, telling me she can't take anymore. Do I stop? Fuck no.

She's gripping my bedspread now since I keep pulling her hand out of my hair. I suck her clit while my fingers slowly pump in and out of her pussy. I take a chance; I pull one finger out of her and start to work it into her ass, earning a long, low groan. She fucking loves it.

"Cum again, baby girl," I command before nipping at her lips. Since she's already worked up it only takes a few more pumps before she is indeed coming again for me. "Ah, I fucking love watching you do that."

She can't reply; she's panting and breathing so heavily. There's a light sheen of sweat all over her body. My girl looks so fucking sexy right now, making my dick fucking solid. I slide up her body, my fingers are still playing with her snatch, and it takes every ounce of willpower not to stop at her tits.

I wrap my hand around my shaft and stroke my cock, making sure she can see my arm move. If the thought of Sookie touching herself is such a huge fucking turn on for me I would imagine it would be the same for her. I'm tracing light circles on her neck with my tongue, I'm rubbing the head of my cock over her clit now and her hips are thrusting up trying to get more friction. Finally I give her what she wants and I thrust in to the hilt. I pull all the way out and do it again. Each time I drive into her warm, wet channel my teeth sink into her flesh leaving a trail of light bite marks on her neck.

It doesn't take long before I feel my own orgasm start to build. Sookie is pushing up as I fuck her in long, deep stokes. Fuck, I fucking love this woman. I fucking love every fucking thing about her and I tell her so, whispering how fucking beautiful she is, how much she fucking turns me on until finally I lose it and I cum deep inside of her pussy. As I spasm and jerk inside of her I trigger her orgasm. She wraps her arms tight around my neck, pulling my mouth to hers.

"See baby, it's not just your tits I love," I chuckle and kiss her neck where the last deep bite went.

"Mmm, I do see," she pants, letting her legs drop to the side.

"Are you hungry?" I just realized I'm fucking starving.

"I can eat."

"After we eat, can I fuck you in the kitchen?" I have to ask.

"We'll see," she giggles and I finally roll off of her.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

"Jesus, Northman, are you fucking fifteen?" Rasul scolds as Sookie and I take our seats. The biting may or may not have left marks on Sookie's neck.

"I give my girl what she wants," I shrug and Sookie just looks embarrassed.

"You let him do this shit? You know he's only trying to mark his fucking territory like a dog or some shit," Rasul tells Sookie which pisses me off.

"Fuck you," I growl and Sookie has to put a hand on my thigh to get me to stop. She knows what's up; she knows it's purely fucking sexual when I bite her. She loves it, I love it, win/win.

"Don't fucking invite us out if seeing us together pisses you off," she accuses Rasul and he just shakes his head. I don't think he's jealous or that he wants Sook for himself. He's just ridiculously overprotective because of Jake.

"Hey guys," a familiar voice says over the din of the small crowd.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I ask when Mel comes and takes a seat at the table with Rasul, Sookie, and myself.

"Sookie invited me," he says and then looks over at Ras. "What are you doing here?" he questions him.

"Sookie is my son's mother," he tells Mel.

"How do you guys know each other?"

"Mel frequents the club I bounce at," Rasul explains. What a small fucking world.

"Sorry I didn't tell you I invited him. I just figured I could have someone to talk to while the two of you get shitfaced," Sookie whispers as Rasul and Mel talk about something I have no interest in.

"I told you I'm not drinking," I remind her. "Unless you forgot when I promptly gave you three mind blowing orgasms..."

"You're a tool," she laughs and leans in to kiss me.

"You guys are fucking disgusting," Rasul tells us, only making me pull her in for another, more graphic kiss.

"You're jealous," I say matter-of-factly when I pull away, leaving Sookie a tad breathless. I'm not accusing him of being jealous of Sookie and me, but not having his own girl to maul whenever he wants.

"Fuck you." Yep, so jealous. "Sookie, can you leave my friend alone for five seconds so we can go get a drink?"

"_Your friend_?" she asks, arching an eyebrow before looking at me. "What in the fuck did you do to him? Why is he claiming you as his own all of a sudden?"

"Nothing! I swear!" I want to tell her it's because I'm a cool ass motherfucker, but that might not go over well. Instead I laugh it off and ask her if she wants anything from the bar.

"Hmm, something with vodka," she says after thinking a moment.

"Coming right up, Lover," I kiss her again, just to spite Rasul and get up to go to the bar with him, leaving Sookie and Mel at the table.

"Seriously, man, what's up your ass right now?" I ask once we're at the bar.

"Nothing," he lies. I may not have known Rasul very long, but I know he's a lying asshole right now.

"Do you want to try that again? And tell me the truth this time?"

He looks me dead in the eye before shaking his head and looking back at the alcohol display behind the bar. "I love that she's happy, I just hate that it takes her away when I need her," he admits.

"So..."

"No, I'm not jealous of you. I don't want to be with her, just the shit with Ginger that won't seem to fucking go away is getting to me. Sook is always the voice of reason and she's been busy," he shrugs.

"I don't know what to tell you, I'm not going to sacrifice the little time I have with her. I get that you have whatever relationship you have with her, but the new pecking order is Jake, then me and that's that."

"I hope you know I could squash your fucking relationship so fucking quick..."

"Is there a reason you're suddenly being a dick?" I question.

"No reason, just sayin'," he takes his beer from the bartender and downs half of it in one drink.

"I'm not here to fucking deal with your drama. Don't be an asshole. If you need five fucking minutes to get some fucking advice, then fucking talk to her. Fuck. Be a fucking adult and not a little bitch," I growl the last part, turning away with my beer to rejoin the non-idiots at the table.

I get a 'what the fuck' look from Sookie when I arrive alone after leaving with the bitch back at the bar. "I don't know, he got all fucking dumb at the bar so I left him there," I shrug and take my seat.

"I'll go talk to him, figure out what his problem is," she says, standing and kissing my forehead before disappearing into the crowd.

Mel listens to the play by play and nods along. "You know they still sleep together right?"

"What. The. Fuck. Are you talking about?" I grit out.

* * *

**I have yet to figure out what exactly was up Rasul's ass, but I'm sure I will eventually. Next chapter we focus on our loving couple that will be in the worst fight I think I've ever written. And before you get on Sookie's case she did not cheat on Eric.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I weighed my options.. review replies or post… I went with post. There was a hiccup in chapter 19 where they talked about it and I uploaded the wrong chapter. I've since corrected their discussion because it made all the difference with this chapter… oops lol…**

* * *

"Well, they were before you came along and not all the time, just if they were single. Maybe Rasul is just horny and pissed cause she has you."

That fucking lying little fucking cunt, she fucking lied to me. She flat out said they fucking fucked once. One fucking time, and now I hear this shit.

"Just so we're clear, who the fuck told you they still fuck?" I ask, glaring at Mel. He's just the messenger, I know.

"Sookie. I asked and she said yeah, they fuck off and on. Always have, but never got back together as a couple." Fuck. Fucking fuck, fuck, fuck.

I stand up so quick my chair almost falls over. I'm torn; I want to go find them and make sure they aren't somewhere fucking, but at the same time I don't want to see them anywhere near each other. If she would've told me the fucking truth I wouldn't be mad, but she fucking lied. _This _is my fucking problem with bitches, you can't fucking trust them.

I'm almost to the door when I spot them out of the corner of my eye. They're standing face to face, too fucking close for my liking, especially now that I know they've been fucking for the last fucking six years. He's looking at her with his stupid fucking smirk, and some weepy puppy dog look. Fuck him, fuck her, they can fucking have each other. They can be one big fucking happy fucking family for all I fucking care. Sookie turns and catches my eye just before I open the door and walk out.

Fuck. Her.

I'm about to close the car door when I hear my name being called. It's Sookie and everything in me says to get in the car and leave without looking back. I can't though; I fucking pause and wait for her lying ass to reach me.

"What the fuck do you want?" I growl.

"Where are you going, and what crawled up your ass?" she replies.

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe the fucking fact that you fucking lied me."

"About what? I haven't lied about shit," she says, crossing her arms under her chest. Any other time I'd be staring at her tits. Right now I want to punch her in her fucking lying mouth.

"Maybe you should go ask your motherfucking Baby Daddy or fucking Mel, since they seem to be the only ones that know you're still fucking Rasul." This time I do get in the car, closing the door in her face. I'm too mad to even get the fucking key into the ignition or lock the fucking door apparently since she opens it right up.

"Eric, I haven't had sex with Rasul in well over a year," she tells me, ignoring the fact that I'm too flustered to start my car. "Mel needs to shut his mouth, seeing as he's only giving you partial facts."

I want to cry. I've never wanted to fucking cry over a chick. I hate that I've gotten so wrapped up that I believed anything she fucking said, like she only fucked him once and I remind her of that fact.

"I'm pretty sure I said once while we were _together_, since that's all it was. We didn't mess around again until Jake was almost two and that was another drunken night. It happened off and on, and it's definitely been off since I met you." She reaches in and tries to turn my face toward her. I smack her hand away; I don't want her to be near me right now.

"Get away from me, Sookie," I say, finally looking at her. The fucking look in her eyes threatens to break me. She looks just as hurt as I feel and I want to wrap her in my arms. I want to tell her it'll all be okay, but she brought this shit on, not me.

"Baby, don't go like this," she whispers.

"What would you have me do, Sookie? Tell you it's all good, sorry I got bent because you fucking lied to me, but since it wasn't as Mel made it seem everything is fine? Well, fuck you, 'cause it's not."

"That's not what I'm asking for. Can we at least talk about this instead of you taking off and leaving me here worried and terrified that I'll never see you again?" she pleads and once again I find myself wanting to give in and say "sure, come on".

So I do what every other pussy whipped, love sick motherfucker with a lying fucking bitch for a girlfriend does. "Get in."

She makes her way around to the passenger side. She's smart and doesn't try to talk to me the entire ride back to my house. I know I should take her to her own house and leave her there to wallow in her own misery while I try to figure out what I'm going to do about this. I can live with the kid ─ especially since he's fucking bad ass. I can deal with Sookie and Rasul being friendly, but not 'let's get naked and fuck' friendly. All I know right now is it'll be a long fucking time before I go out drinking with Fuckface again.

"Give me a minute," I say when we walk into the house. I disappear into my room and change into my pajama pants. I have a feeling this will be a long night and I need to be comfortable.

"You want to talk, so talk," I grumble when I come out of the room several minutes later. Sookie is on the couch with her eyes closed.

"Come here," she says, reaching out for me, opening her big, gorgeous blue eyes. I don't listen though; I sit on the coffee table across from her. "I didn't lie to you. I admit the way I said it does sound like it was one time, but I swear I was never trying to hide anything from you."

"It just pisses me off, Sookie. I feel like I can't trust a fucking thing that comes out of your fucking mouth right now."

"I know," she nods. "Come sit with me?"

"I can't." I shake my head no. "I don't want to fucking touch you right now. I don't even want to fucking look at you."

That's it, tears start streaming down her face and I'm so fucking close to breaking. I have to be strong though. I can't wrap her in my arms and kiss her tears away. I can't run my fingers through her hair and tell her I'll always love her no matter how bad I want to. I trusted this girl, this fucking girl that made me work my ass off to earn her fucking trust and this is how I fucking get repaid.

I get up and go to my room, leaving her to cry on the couch. I know it's a dick move, but when have I ever proven myself to be anything different? I'm sure this is something I'll get past, it's just too fucking fresh and I feel so fucking betrayed it's disgusting. The worst part is she hasn't even apologized. She's tried to explain away her omission, but not once has she apologized for making me feel like a fucking chump, like I've been duped into loving her. Maybe if she'd said she was sorry we would have somewhere to start.

What seems like hours later I hear her pad into my bedroom just before I feel the bed shift. Sookie lies down facing me. The blinds are slightly open and the moonlight is pouring into my room so I can clearly see her tear stained cheeks.

Her big blue eyes search mine, looking for the answers, but I'm not giving any tonight. Her small hand comes to rest on my cheek and finally she says it. "I'm so sorry, Eric. I didn't realize how what I was telling you sounded."

I don't reply, I just watch her and wait. She eventually continues in her soft, melodic voice that makes my skin break out into goose bumps. "I love you," she says, making my heart race. "I would never intentionally omit something that big. Plus it's not something that's happened anytime recently, so I don't think about it. I'm sorry, so, so, very sorry for this."

"Thank you." I'm still livid, but she at least sees why I'm mad and she's not defensive. The fact that right now would be a fucking kickass time for makeup sex, and I don't even want it shows just how pissed I still am. Sookie loves me back though, that's the one awesome thing that came from tonight's truth session.

"I just admitted that I love you," she squeaks and buries her face in the pillow.

"You did." I reach out and wrap my hand around her neck, using my thumb to turn her chin. With a small squeeze I pull her face forward until our lips are brushing lightly. "I'm still so fucking mad at you, that fucking destroyed me, Sookie."

She doesn't apologize again or even try to explain herself. I've heard her argument and I don't need to hear it again. I appreciate that she gets that. What she does though, it makes my fucking brain short circuit simply because my little liar is sexy as fuck and she doesn't even know it. She grabs my hand and sucks my index finger into her mouth. The slow suction, the way she swirls her tongue and the fucking lust in her eyes is my fucking undoing.

"I love your hands," she whispers when she releases my finger. This time she trails wet, open mouthed kisses up my arm to my elbow. "I love the taste of your skin." She's just as quiet when she says this, pushing me onto my back and straddling my waist. Sookie leans over my body and sucks on my collarbone making my eyes roll back in my head and my hips buck up a little of their own accord. She moves so her face is hovering over mine and our eyes are locked. "I love that even though it goes against everything you were you let go and looked past the physical person to see me. I love that despite the fact that you are quite possibly the biggest asshole I've ever met, you took the time to make my life better even when you couldn't stand the sight of me."

I start to protest, but she stops me with a well timed kiss. "Shh, baby, it's my turn," she says against my lips. "I love the way your lips feel against mine, mmm, the way you kiss me..." she hums, "I love that every time you kiss me, I know I'm the only person in your world in that moment."

Sookie licks my lips; her hands are resting on the pillow, encasing my head. "You're passionate, intense, adorable and you say fuck more than any person I've ever met, but you reign it in for my son without me even reminding you. I love that you love me, that you fought for me, that you pushed past my stubbornness and commanded that I love you."

"Are you done?" I smirk.

"I'll never be done with reasons to love you," she whispers, shaking her head.

I cup the back of her head and pull her face down to mine. This time the kiss is full of that passion she spoke of. I've never been in this position. I've never had to makeup with someone like this. In the past if a girl pissed me off or hurt my feelings somehow we were through, but I can't be through with Sookie. I _need _Sookie more than I need my next breath and it scares the fucking shit out of me. I'm not talking about a sexual need either. Her presence in my life is what I need. That selfish greedy shit I talked about before, yeah those feelings aren't going anywhere. I'll get past the shit about her fucking Rasul longer than I knew about. I couldn't get over losing her. Not now, not ever.

I know it would be easy to flip her over and fuck her until she can't fucking walk, but I can't, not tonight. Once she pulls away from the kiss she rests her head on my chest, still straddling my waist as I stroke up and down her back. Eventually her breathing evens out and I simply listen to her breathing, enjoying her warmth until I ultimately drift off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**There we go. I hate angst so that's about as bad as it will get. The next chapter is 100% lemon. Annnndddd….. it will probably be a few days before I post again. Maybe not until the weekend since I only have 2 more chapters bank and I want to get some more done with it before I post again. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Lemons…**

When I wake up it's still dark out, Sookie is still on top of me and my dick is so fucking hard I could break through the layers of clothing we have between us and be inside of her in one fluid thrust. The awesome thing about a girlfriend is I don't feel bad about waking her up so I can fuck her. She'll still be able to get plenty of rest before she has to pick up Jake later.

Now I need to figure out just _how _I want to wake her.

I ghost my hands down her back and dip them into the back of her... panties? Fuck, how did I fucking miss her taking her pants off? Oh well, better for me now. I give her ass a light squeeze while pushing down so her whole body rocks against me and my erection gets some much needed friction.

In hopes that she'll wake up, I move one hand down the crease of her ass until I find her warm, wet entrance. The thought that she's wet and ready even while sleeping is a huge fucking turn on. A small moan escapes her sweet lips when I circle her opening, gathering her juices as my hips continue to flex beneath her. I drag my finger up to rub over her tight rear hole, squeezing her ass with my other hand. This time she wakes, her big blue eyes blinking up at me and her full pink lips parting slightly.

"There's my beautiful girl," I whisper and move down to dip my finger inside of her. This time I slide my middle finger all the way inside of her pussy and start pumping in and out.

"Mmm," she moans, closing her eyes again and pushing her hips back against my hand.

I pull my finger out and rub her clit, this time she starts biting her bottom lip before burying her face in my chest. Her pussy has gotten so fucking wet since she's woken up, she so slick and my fingers moving over her folds are making a delicious sticky, wet sound that threatens to make my dick bust through my pants.

"Do you want my dick, Sookie?" I ask her because I know damn well I want to give it to her. "Fuck, can you feel how fucking hard I am?" I tell her to pull her panties off so I can continue to finger her without interruption and she does. I lift my hips so she can maneuver my pants off too. Her shirt goes flying moments later and she rubs her bare breasts across my chest while rocking back onto my hand.

"Come up here," I tell her, I want her tits in my mouth or face or whatever. She slides a little higher up my body until she's positioned on her hands and knees, straddling my ribcage. With the hand I don't have inside of her I grab her right tit, bringing her nipple to my mouth and begin to lick. Long, wet strokes of my tongue across her skin makes her rosy bud stiffen allowing me to suckle and nip at her skin.

Without warning, I remove my fingers, making her yelp when I flip her over. I watch her face when I reinsert my fingers and smile a little at the look of pure ecstasy that has taken over her features. I tell her to give me her nipple back and my girl pushes both breasts together so I have easy access to both of them. The light bulb goes off in my brain and I decide this is the perfect time to fuck my girls.

I pull my fingers from her cunt, making her whimper. I move into position and she giggles a little when she realizes what I'm doing. "Keep holding them," I say so she leaves them pressed together. I grab my shaft and run my head over her nipples, leaving a bit of pre-cum in my wake. Sexy as fuck...

"Open your mouth." She does and let's go of her tits, gripping my thighs. I slide a little farther up and slip my cock between her lips. Her mouth feels so fucking good, all wet and warm. Her hands are soft on my shaft as she pumps what she can't fit into her mouth, spreading her saliva so I'm well lubricated. She nibbles her bottom lip when I extract myself and rest my length between her tits. She automatically pushes them up so they engulf my shaft and I begin to thrust. My eyes roll back in my head and I just enjoy the soft warmth of my girl's tits as I fuck them. This is fucking heaven. Fucking any part of Sookie is heaven I've decided. My cock between her tits is everything I imagined it would be though. Fuck... she darts out her tongue to lick my tip when I push through the other side. I notice she's pinching her nipples and the whole scene playing out is so fucking sexy I'm on edge within seconds it seems.

"I'm fucking cumming," I growl and she fucking opens her mouth. Fucking perfect, this one. I move up between her lips and shoot my load directly into her mouth, loving every second as I feel the suction of her swallowing. I shudder when she releases me and I move off of her, lying next to her on the bed. I'm nowhere near done, but I need to breathe a moment. While I'm calming down a bit though, I start to rub her clit again. Fuck, she's so fucking slick right now.

I have Sookie spread her legs a little wider so I have better access. She has her eyes closed as I play with her, since that's what it really is at this point. I'm not fucking her; I'm letting my fingers glide through her wet folds, stopping at strategic points when she makes a noise. I want her to cum on my hand before I fuck her – or would it be making love since we're in love now? Who the fuck cares… I make little circles around her opening, gathering her juices before I move my finger to her back entrance again. This time she hums a little so I take the initiative to work my middle finger into her ass. Her eyes stay closed and her breathing changes a little. I can't tell if the change is good or bad, but she's now biting her bottom lip as she reaches down and starts to rub her own clit. Well fuck me; this isn't expected, but hot as fucking hell.

I can finally move after the orgasm and I shift on the bed so I can take a nipple between my teeth. I twist my finger in and out of her and her fingers move faster over her nub, pausing to dip into her core. I can feel myself getting hard again; she needs to cum though before I can fuck her. I love the way her pussy feels when I drive into her as she's cumming. I notice her back arching, pushing her nipple deeper into my mouth – she's cumming.

I slowly pull my finger out as she starts breathing a little heavier. She can't move so I gingerly flip her onto her stomach, grip her hips and pull them up at the same time I rub the tip my cock over her spasming pussy. I'm not completely hard yet so it's going to be a bit of a challenge getting inside of her, but I need it so badly right now. The more I stroke against her, the harder I grow. Within seconds I'm easily able to slip into her. I grab her wrists and hold them just above her ass, using them as handles to pull her back onto my dick. Her face is buried in the pillows, muffling her cries.

I want to hear it.

"Let me hear you scream, lover," I growl.

She turns her head, and gives me exactly what I want. Each time I pound into her she screams, her voice low and raspy and sexy as fuck.

In.

_Scream_.

Out.

_Gasp_.

In.

_Scream_.

Out.

_Gasp_.

In.

_Scream_.

Out.

_Gasp_.

Over and over and fucking over again.

Fuck, since I've already cum once I can go all fucking night. I reach under her and stroke her clit, readying her for another orgasm. I release her hands and allow her to sit up on her elbows. Stopping my thrusts, I beg her to fuck me, plead for her to rock back on my dick. Her pussy is so good, so wet, so fucking perfectly tight, just fucking sublime. The nirvana that is Sookie's cunt threatens to make a liar out of me. Here I thought I could go for hours and I can already feel that tightness coiling in my lower abdomen. The orgasm building within me promises to be intense – crazy intense. Like I won't be surprised if I go momentarily blind intense.

I'm still and I can't tear my eyes away from the sight of her pussy swallowing my length over and over, again and again. Fuck, this is quite possibly the best fuck ever. This gorgeous, sexy, girl that has invaded my head and my fucking heart has managed to make sex more than just a means to an end. She fucking _fucks _me, showing me what I've been missing all these years.

Her speed gradually increases until she's slamming back into me. I can't take it anymore and I grab onto her hips, probably squeezing tighter than necessary. I'm pulling her back hard onto my cock. I'm fucking panting, she's moaning, and my hips are slapping against her ass. Her pussy has that slick, wet sound and it's like the fucking perfect storm. I explode deep inside of her pussy just as her walls clamp down around me.

I'm still jerking a little when she tries to pull off of me. "No," I breathe. "A little longer." I just need her wet heat a moment longer.

Eventually I allow her to collapse onto the bed. I follow right behind her, crushing her under my weight.

"Was it different after you realized you love me?" she asks me once I roll off and spoon in behind her.

"So fucking different. It was better, and just now was even better still."

"I love you," she whispers, reaching back to pull my face up for a kiss.

"I love you back," I mumble against her lips. We fall back asleep and the next thing I know I'm being woken up by a pair of soft lips and a warm tongue on my balls.

"Baby, not that I'm complaining, but shouldn't we be sleeping?" I groan as she sucks one of my nuts into her mouth.

She doesn't answer me. She simply licks and sucks on me until I'm so fucking hard it hurts. I can't see it, but I can hear her playing with her pussy. Just as I feel my climax approaching she stops, moves up my body and impales herself on my cock. The steady up and down motion makes her tits sway and I'm completely enthralled by this perfect creature.

I swat her hand away when she tries to rub her clit. That's my job. I make smooth, slow circles around her nub with my thumb, never taking my eyes off of her tits. It only takes a couple minutes for us both to reach our peak.

"Good fucking morning, baby," I growl when she snuggles in next to me.

"I woke up wet..." she whispers, looking up into my eyes. Seriously, this woman is almost too fucking much for me. So. Fucking. Sexy.

"Do you want to take a shower while I make breakfast?" I offer after we relax a few minutes. I know she has to pick up Jake in a couple hours so we should get started now.

"Sure, do you want to come with?"

"Uh... as in..."

"Meet my parents? Yes," she giggles and rolls onto her stomach while looking at me still.

"Um... yes?" I'm not really prepared, but whatever. It's going to happen sooner or later. I just realized I need to talk to Rasul about the new information I learned as well.

Two hours later we're pulling up in front of her parents' house. This is fucking terrifying.

* * *

**Sorry about the lack of replies. On top of being busy I've been in a bit of pain. As it turns out, I have a blood clot! YAY me! I've had a deep vein before and this is just a superficial one. It's dumb and painful, but I'll be fine. **

**I've gotten nothing new written, but decided to post this anyway. I need to write more. I'll be laid up today and I'll either get a bit of writing done or watch haunting shows all day… or read Envy by J.R. Ward… I need to read that so I can read Rapture and be caught up on the Fallen Angel series! **


	26. Chapter 26

I'm six-foot-four, two hundred and twenty pounds of pure muscle. I'm an intimidating motherfucker. I've met Rasul who is the same height as me and probably has fifteen pounds on me. He too is intimidating as fuck. This very moment I'm shaking hands with the scariest motherfucker that has ever walked this earth, all five feet nine inches and a hundred and seventy pounds of him. Corbett Stackhouse has me shaking in my fucking Chucks.

"So you're the one banging my little girl?" _What the fuck?_

"Uh..." he hasn't let go of my hand.

"Daddy!" Sookie scolds.

"What, I'm not a moron, princess. Hell, _I'd _bang this guy." He looks dead serious.

"Sorry? Sir... uh... no thanks?" I truly don't know what to do here.

"Your loss," he shrugs. "Sook, go check on the boy." He's glaring at me as he says this.

"Don't be mean to him," she says, stopping to kiss my cheek before she leaves me alone with her father.

He stares at me, sizing me up in silence. On the outside we probably look ridiculous. On the inside I'm ready to piss myself. I could easily take down Corbett Stackhouse, but he's concerned for his daughter. I get that.

"If you're going to threaten me go ahead and get it over with," I finally say, breaking our stare down.

"Did you do something stupid like knock my baby up and tell her it's not your kid?" Oh, I see what he's doing there.

"No sir," I shake my head no with a little chuckle.

"Good, that idiot still isn't allowed over for holidays." So the Stackhouse's don't like Rasul. I admit I was livid last night and I'm still pretty upset, but I know it was a misunderstanding... followed by an omission. It's Sookie I'm mad at, not so much Rasul even though it explains his shitty attitude last night.

"Ah... so no awkward moments on Thanksgiving, that's good," I nod with a little smile.

"I'm not saying you're invited either." My smile falls.

"Come on, the missus needs to meet you." I have nothing, I don't know if he likes me or not. Shit.

I follow him into the house and I see a little tiny woman the same height as Sookie. She has short blonde hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. I can instantly tell where Sookie got her ass from, but I'm not looking at that. I swear. She turns around and I swear to Christ if I didn't know any better I would think it was Sookie looking at me. The same big blue eyes are staring at me and the exact same smile is plastered on her face.

"Aren't you a handsome one," she says in greeting.

"Thank you," I reply with a little smirk, earning a smack in the arm from Corbett.

"Don't you look at my wife like that, little boy."

"Oh hush," she laughs. Sookie's personality is a mix of theirs. Mrs. Stackhouse walks to me and wraps me in a tight hug. "Thank you for helping her with the weight. I love her regardless, but I like the idea of a healthier version of my girl. "

"You're welcome," I say and give her a loose hug back.

"Watch it, boy. You're only allowed to touch one Stackhouse woman inappropriately and you picked yours. Leave mine alone." I really don't get this man, not at all, but I like him.

"Eric!" Jake found me, at least there's one normal male in the house other than me.

"Hey, little man," I pick him up.

"Are you guys staying for lunch?" Sookie's mom asks and Sookie looks at me so I shrug.

"Sure," Sookie answers and we all walk toward the kitchen. Jake is talking a mile a minute telling me about his weekend.

I learn quickly that Corbett is quiet while Michelle doesn't stop talking at all. I now know where Jake gets that from seeing as Sookie is fairly quiet it stands to reason she's like her father. After lunch Corbett asks me to join him for a beer on the back porch. I guess it's time for the threats.

"Michelle talks too much," he tells me as soon as the slider is closed. "I think it's what attracted me to her... and her rack."

"Yeah, Sookie..." Shit talking to a man about his daughters tits is not the best idea.

"She looks just like Michelle, I get it. I don't like it at all though. I'm just glad she didn't end up like her brother. I love my son, but he's dumb. Pretty, but dumb all the same. And a womanizer, we didn't raise him to be like that so it pisses me off." I'm guessing Sookie didn't tell him about my past, but that's okay.

"Do you really dislike Rasul?" I ask changing the subject.

"Don't like him at all, something about that boy is off. You're okay, I can already tell. Rasul on the other hand, he has an attitude problem that Sookie refuses to recognize and he's a pathetic. What that little shit he put little girl through is unforgivable if you ask me."

"I don't know the whole story, but I get that. We get along alright though."

"I won't hold that against you. Michelle likes him just fine and I haven't divorced her for it," he says, taking a swig of his beer and I laugh.

We talk about everything under the sun for the next hour and not once does he give me the talk. I don't know if I should be relieved or worried.

"Baby, you ready to go?" Sookie asks me when she comes out to the porch.

"Yeah," she gives me a smile and we all go into the house.

Corbett pulls me aside on the way out after I've already said bye to Michelle. "Just a reminder, I have a shotgun and a shovel." Ah, that's what was missing.

"Duly noted."

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

"Baby, is your dad always like that?" I question once we're back to Sookie's house.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just used to it," she shrugs.

"I like him."

"He's likes you as far as I can tell. You have to mess up pretty bad for him not to."

"He let me know how he feels about Rasul," I tell her.

"How do you feel about him... after last night..." she asks. I know she just doesn't want any more drama than necessary.

"I'm... I'll get over it. It was never his responsibility to tell me. He was being an ass before everything went down though."

"I honestly blame Ginger for his attitude last night. She just won't go away it seems." I don't give a fuck what his problem is, he needs to keep his assholeiness away from me and last night he was being a flat out asshole, but I don't want to bother Sookie with that.

"Hmm, well I don't think that's an acceptable excuse for the things he said to me, but whatever. It's over now; I really don't give a fuck as long as it doesn't happen again. I'm still mad at you too just so you know," I finish and walk out to the living room where I find Jake with a shitload of Legos around him. Fuck, I don't even have kids and I know those things suck balls.

"Hey man, do you want to watch a movie?" His little head pops up, eyes big like Sookie's.

"Oooh!" he exclaims. "Yeah what one?"

"It's a surprise; let's go ask Mom if we can go to my house." Fuck Rasul and his attitude, I'm about to go introduce Jake to The Force.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

"So... he wants to be Darth Vader for Halloween?" I ask innocently when Sookie lets me know about Jake's Halloween plans.

"I don't want my six year old dressing as a monster," she sighs and I gasp.

"He's misunderstood, Sookie. He is _not_a monster. Have you even watched the movie? Do you and I need to have a special movie night?" I ask with a little glint in my eye imagining Sookie in the Princess Leia Slave Girl outfit.

It's been about a year and a half since she started with the weight loss and let me tell you, I wouldn't recognize her if I didn't know any better. I haven't asked her how much she weighs since that part of our relationship ended when the loving began, but she has to be close to her goal weight. She may even be less. So I ask her...

"Oh, um... I'm at like one-fifty-three now," she shrugs like it's no big deal.

"You've lost over a hundred pounds," I grin and pull her in for a tight hug. Jake is in bed and I have plans for my girl now.

"I have... Eric?" Apparently the look in my eye gives me away.

I press my body fully against hers and lean down, nibbling on her ear. "I think we need to celebrate."

"Oh yeah?" she questions in a breathy tone.

"Mmm," I hum against her lips when I kiss her. My right hand reaches between her legs and I rub her pussy over her pants. "I'm so proud of my girl..." I trail off and kiss her again.

My hand is still between her thighs, caressing her through the soft cotton of her pajama pants. "Let's go to the room," I growl and guide her back to her bedroom.

As soon as the door I closed I turn so I can pin her against it. My lips crash into hers and I'm grinding my growing erection against her stomach. I didn't even know I wanted sex ten minutes ago and now I can't wait to be inside of her. She fucking amazes me at every turn and it's the biggest fucking turn on. Just knowing that she worked so fucking hard to be where she is now while raising Jake, dealing with Rasul's drama and starting a relationship with a fucking douche bag ─ I still don't know how I got her.

I dip my hand into the front of her pajama pants, rubbing her over her panties this time. She's soaked. I push them to the side and stroke her clit, making her moan into my mouth. Dipping my fingers inside of her, I begin to pump in and out as I use my other hand to push her pants down over her hips.

"Fuck, that feels good," she groans when I twist my fingers inside of her a few times.

"Take my cock out, baby," I tell her and start to kiss down her neck to her collarbone.

Sookie reaches into my pants, pulls me out and starts to stroke. Her soft hand feels amazing against my skin. I don't really want to wait so I lift her up, pushing her hard against the back of her bedroom door and slam my cock deep into her pussy. She's fucking soaked right now making it easy for me to fill her in one fluid thrust. She cries out and my hand immediately flies up to cover her mouth. I can't have her waking Jake up right now.

"Shh, baby, I need you to be quiet," I say, stilling my movements for a moment so she can calm down a little. She nods so I slowly start to pump in and out of her, removing my hand so I can get a better grip on her ass.

My eyes are locked on hers and my fingers are long enough to reach her lower lips so I can spread her open as I drive into her drenched pussy. She has both arms wrapped tight around my neck with her face buried softly whimpering into my skin. I love this, I love how much I affect her. I make her so fucking wet and I love the fact that she has to muffle her cries when she threatens to get loud and wake up the dog and the boy. Truth is, she has an even bigger effect on me. I have no kind of stamina with her. I'm usually so hard I fucking ache and I just happen to be fairly quiet while fucking otherwise I'd be in the same fucking boat. Even when I'm talking to her it's in hushed tones, more growly than anything.

"Harder..." she pants, dropping her head back against the door.

I move across the room without falling out of her and set her on the edge of the bed. Her legs are wrapped around me so I pull them apart so her glistening pussy is on full display while filled with my thick cock. Her panties are still pushed to the side; I pull her shirt up and the cups of her bra down. Grabbing her tits roughly I use them as leverage as I pound into her. It's my turn to groan when her left hand finds her clit. I keep my eyes focused on that perfectly stretched spot where my cock splits her cunt wide open. She wants hard, she gets hard.

It doesn't take long for my orgasm to wash over me and the feel of my thick release coating her inner walls triggers her orgasm. I again have to cover her mouth so she keeps quiet.

"Fuck... that was fucking perfect," I breathe as I pull out.

"You are pretty good at giving me just what I need," she giggles, pulling me to lie on top of her.

"It's because I know your body... well..."

"That you do Mr. Northman, that you do."

* * *

**Hi all, Missy here. I still feel like poop and I haven't gotten any more written on this. I have like half of the next chapter written. I think the problem is, I'm writing something else so my brain is switched back to that. Plus I wrote an outtake for What I Got. If you haven't read that take a peek. It's a short story (13 chapters) and it's a feel good story if you ask me and it was so fun to write. **

**As for the Stackhouse's, I don't like normal parents. I don't have normal parents myself so it's fun this way. **

**I was also thinking about taking a writing break after this is done. I just have so much coming up and with my health issues this is just one more thing I stress over. On the same note, my brain never stops and I have days where I feel like I **_**have **_**to write. The other story I'm working won't be posted until I finish it and I've been working on it since like August. I don't know if I'm going to post it here on FFN either, I may just do WordPress – at least that's my plan at the moment. That's due to the lemons. There are a lot… like A LOT. **

**Thank you all – heading to the gym now which sucks since I still hurt, but the doctors said it's fine for me to work out. **


	27. Chapter 27

I'm only a little surprised when my phone rings and I look to see its Rasul. We haven't talked since _that night. _It's only been a few days – a week maybe, but I guess it's as good a time as any.

"Hello?" I answer.

"I heard you got some disturbing news," he replies, I'm unable to read his tone.

"Fucking look at her again as anything other than a friend and the mother of your son and I'll rip your balls out through your mouth, motherfucker. That's a bunch of fucking bullshit and you both fucking lied about it." I don't think I sound angry since I'm not anymore seeing as I've never been good at holding grudges, but he needs to know how things are going to be.

"Ooh somebody has his panties in a bunch," he chuckles.

"Fuck you, and if you ever refer to Sookie as _your_ _girl _again you'll get the same fucking treatment... oh, and Corbett likes me..." that little fact shuts him up.

"You met her parents?"

"I did. I guess I won't be seeing you on Thanksgiving," I say with a little smirk that I'm certain he can hear over the phone.

"Fuck you..." he trails off. He has nothing to say to that. Good.

"Really the whole fucking thing was fucking stupid. Had you guys not lied and I learned it from Mel it could've avoided a whole lot of stupid shit."

"I don't think we lied, Eric, it just isn't something we were even thinking about. I've been so fucked up over this Ginger shit. She's a fucking cunt and I'm tired of dealing with her."

"What is the deal? Its been over, I don't get it."

"I don't fucking know, she has this fucking hold on me. I can't seem to just walk away that easily," he sighs

"But she's a cunt... right..."

"I fucked up. I slipped one night and we had sex. Now she claims I got her pregnant," he says, finally telling me what his problem is.

"Is she?" I question.

"Who fucking knows, she lied about me hitting her. Anything is possible though."

"Do you have a plan if she is? I mean, I gather you don't want a kid with her, but if she is and it _is _yours then you're fucked." I've fucked a lot of girls, not once have I been accused of getting one of them pregnant.

"I don't have a plan. If she is, she is and we'll deal with it. Ginger is the last person I want a kid with." _Then you shouldn't have fucked her. _"She's selfish and catty, sneaky. I just hate that it took so long for me to see it." He'd told me before they were together for just over a year. Which means started dating her right before I met Sookie.

"Well, shit... wanna come over for a beer later?" I _do _feel bad for the motherfucker.

"Gotta work or I would," he chuckles. "I just had to make sure we're cool."

"You really do think I'm awesome, don't you?" He does.

"Sookie likes you, I feel obligated to make sure we get along. Plus you're great with my son... so... I guess I do... think you're... awe... some." This conversation suddenly got awkward.

"Cool, I gotta get back to work." I have twenty minutes before my lunch is over, I just don't know what else to say at the moment.

"Right, thanks for... I don't know. Sorry you found out like that. I'll admit, that was shitty." We agree to go out on his next day off since it's a weekday and I won't be with Sookie.

Once I'm back on the clock I have Selah. She's a new client. She's trying to firm up in hopes she'll catch the eye of a guy she works with. It's a little shallow if you ask me. If he doesn't like her how she is then fuck him, he shouldn't be worth her fucking time.

Oh...

Fuck me...

Did I just think that?

I take a moment while Selah is warming up and I call Sookie to tell her about my musings. I've grown up so much. Yay me! As expected Sookie is super excited for me, offering to make me dinner to celebrate my revelation. I accept. We have a date set for Friday night. It's Rasul's weekend with Jake so we get to be naughty too.

**x. .x.X.x.X.x**

"Sookie, I think you should have a cheat night. You've done an amazing fucking job. Having two fucking slices of pizza will not be the end of the world." Fuck, she never has cheat days. She needs a day off from being perfect.

"It isn't just pizza, Eric. Its deep dish layers of cheese and meat and fattening as hell. I'll put on five pounds just looking at it."

"I'll help you work them off," I offer, waggling my eyebrows.

"You're a perv and no," she says firmly, giving in to the small smile that has been threatening to show itself for the last few minutes.

"Fine, I'm going, I want it and I've compromised a lot good fucking food for you. You can have a fucking salad for all I care."

"I've just worked too hard to throw it all away for that shit." Sookie told me many moons ago that her favorite pizza is a combination from Zelda's. That _shit_is fucking amazing and she deserves to have it.

"You're not throwing anything away, baby. I never see you indulge on anything and I personally think you should. Fuck, I made your fucking meal plan; I fucking know how you eat."

"Fine," she smiles as she looks away. I knew this is a battle she wanted me to win.

When we're seated I pull Sookie to sit on my side of the booth with me. I've missed her this week and I feel like being that annoyingly perfect couple that can't keep their hands off of each other right now. We know what we want so I don't even worry with the menu. I wrap one arm around her shoulder and drop the other one across her waist as I nuzzle into her hair.

"Why are you being so snuggly?" she questions, turning to catch my lips for a quick kiss.

"Just feel like it," I shrug the best I can. It's the truth. I love touching her.

"Okay," she has a little twinkle in her eye and she just looks happy. She's a far cry from the girl I met a year and a half ago. This Sookie is in a much better place. She lives instead of simply existing like she did before. Fuck, I'm so fucking proud of this girl.

"Let's get married," I say out of nowhere.

"Wha... what?!" she exclaims. I'm just as surprised as she is.

"Not like right now," I say as I try to back pedal. "Just... someday... you're the one I want to marry and have kids with." Fucking tears again.

"I love you," she whispers, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"But will you marry me someday?" I ask, pulling back to look into her eyes. "I'm not proposing, I just need to know we're on the same page... so to speak."

She nods ever so slightly. "We are." A big grin spreads across my face and I steal a kiss just before our server walks up to take our order.

The pizza is everything I knew it would be. Sookie has a salad and is willing to have one slice. I get her reservations and reasoning, but I think denying herself is unhealthy. I try to keep her as grounded as possible when it comes to her food. Sookie has moments when I know she wants to cave and eat a massive cheeseburger or a whole pan of brownies. She somehow has the will to say no. I make her eat junk every now and then though. One fucking slice of deep dish amazingness isn't going to undo a year and a half of hard work and I have to gently remind her every now and then.

"I'm going to explode," she sighs, patting her stomach.

"Nah, I'm sure there's room for dess─" I'm stopped short with a glare. I guess no dessert.

"I've already eaten way too much, mister." This time she snuggles into my chest reminding me just how full _I _am when her arm rests across my belly.

"Fine, can you roll me to the car when I'm done then?" I chuckle and she shakes her head a little.

"It boggles my mind that you eat the way you do and stay so fit. I don't care if you're a trainer and get to work out all the time. You should be a blimp."

"I honestly don't know. I imagine when I hit forty I'll suddenly balloon up with no explanation."

"Probably," she laughs.

"And you'll still love me, right?" I ask a little quieter, for some reason I still can't wrap my head around the fact that Sookie actually loves me and plans to be around for the long haul.

"I'll always love you, Eric," she replies, her laughter has faded into a sweet smile, one of my favorite smiles. "You know you've wormed your way into my heart, Mr. Northman, I'm not letting you go, silly."

"Good," I grin and kiss her forehead before we get up to pay the check.

**x. .x.X.x.X.x**

"Oh, did I tell you I talked to Rasul today?" I ask Sookie as we walk into the house after dinner.

"No, neither did he when I dropped Jake off. What did he have to say about everything?"

"I don't know what he planned on telling me, but I told him to watch his fucking attitude around me and that he can suck a fat one if he thinks he's going to get you back." Maybe those weren't my exact words, but got the gist.

"What did he say to you at the bar?" she questions, I never told her about his shitty comments.

"It's between us, baby, don't worry about it."

"I'm worried about it, Eric. He can't go around saying stupid shit to you and expect it to be okay," she tells me. She's not happy with this information.

"He told me he could ruin our relationship if he really wanted to," I say with a sigh. I can't lie to her and I guess she deserves to know what kind of prick he is to me.

"That motherfucker," she growls. "I don't what he thinks he's fucking talking about. Not once has he been able to come between me and someone else. He's just being a fucking dick, Eric. I'm going to punch him in his big fat lying mouth!" _She's so cute!_

"No punching is necessary," I chuckle. "I think he knows he's not coming between us. If the shit about you guys sleeping together longer than I knew about didn't break us, his shitty attitude won't."

"He just frustrates the fuck out of me."

"I know, lover," I pull her into a tight hug. "I thought he was the sweetest guy you knew," I whisper, reminding her of one of the first things she told me about him.

"He is to me," she shrugs. "I only get the best version of him for some reason." I have a pretty good idea why. He's probably head over heels in love, but knows he can't have her. I could be wrong. I don't think I am. I'll keep that to myself unless he acts on it.

* * *

**Hiya! **

**So, just to clear some stuff up because it seems to be unclear. Rasul moved out quite a few chapters ago. He stayed in the guest room on the night of the man-date because he was too drunk to drive. **

**Timeline – They started dating eight months after they met. They have been together as a couple for approximately seven to eight months. So that would put it at near a year and a half they've known each other. **

**I am going to finish this before my writing break. Its winding down anyway. I'm not sure how many chapters left, but not many. Definitely less than 5. **

**Ashensunset (a reviewer) gave me the idea of Ginger possibly being pregnant. I thought it was perfect and used it. Thanks for that! LOL. **

**This one wasn't beta'd. I never even sent it to her. I finshed and posted within minutes!**


	28. Chapter 28

As it turns out, Ginger is not pregnant so Rasul has smartly cut ties with her completely. Sook told him if he ever feels the need to threaten our relationship again she'll make his life hell, and I believe it. It seems he believes it too since he's been a saint since then.

Sookie and I have been dating a little over ten months now and I decide we need a night out. I want to take her dancing. The last time we went it was simply foreplay and now that she's mine I want to savor the feeling of her rubbing her body all over me before we go home and I fuck her senseless.

I do a drop in at her house, she has no idea I want to go out. I know Ras picked up Jake an hour ago and Sookie should be finishing up her laundry. I ring the doorbell and when she opens it her face lights up into a huge smile. I have a giant bouquet of daisies. I've not done anything really sweet for Sookie, and she deserves it.

"What are you doing?" she grins.

"Giving my girl flowers," I smile back. "Go shower, I'm taking you dancing."

"You…" she pulls me in, grabbing the back of my head and giving me a kiss. "You're amazing you know that right?"

"No, I'm a cocky asshole, but I'm a cocky asshole that found someone that takes me down a peg or two." She laughs at me and closes the door.

"Cocky asshole pretty much sums you up. I have one more load in the dryer," she says.

"Go shower, we can deal with it tomorrow. Hell, I'll even pick something for you to wear."

"I can find something," she informs me, but I feel like doing shit for her so as soon as I hear the shower come on I slip into her closet and begin my search. This picking clothes out shit is easy. I find a pair of light blue boot leg jeans and a white tank top thingy with a little bow in the front. It's going to show a lot of cleave and the cocky asshole in me revels in the fact that she's fucking mine.

I hear her turn off the shower just as I'm picking some shoes out. She's very excited about a new pair of heels she just got so I say she wears them. Plus they make her taller which works out for grinding my cock against her ass on the dance floor.

I hear the blow-dryer and wait until she's done to poke my head into the bathroom. She's in a towel applying her makeup and I so want to rip that fucking thing off and bend her over the fucking counter. I should, but I don't. Instead I stand back and watch as she moves around the bathroom. She's perfect, every movement is fluid and seemingly well thought out, but I know it's just her. When we started working out together Sookie was, for lack of a better term, clunky. She didn't move with the same grace she does now. She's groomed her body to just flow now and it's gorgeous.

"You're being creepy," she smiles.

"Just admiring the view."

"You're cheesy," she laughs.

"Is cheesy gonna get me laid?"

"We'll see," she smirks and leans forward to apply her eyeliner.

When she's done she follows me into her bedroom and I point out the outfit I picked for her.

"Light jeans are not sexy in a club, Eric," she informs me.

"I think you're fucking wrong. Those things make your ass look sexy as fuck," I correct her.

"You're crazy," she grins and slips into a pair of lacy boy shorts. Another thing that makes her ass looks hot.

I smile when she puts the non-sexy light jeans on; followed by a strapless bra that pushes my bff's up nicely. The little white tank top I picked out is fucking perfect.

"I'm going to fuck the shit out of you later," I whisper when she bends to put her shoes on.

"I'm going to hold you to that," she purrs when she stands up and saunters over to me. Her toned arms wrap around my neck and I love that I don't have to bend down so far to kiss her in these heels.

We reluctantly leave the house, in a taxi, to go to the club. It's the same club we went to before, the one I used to frequent with Alcide, whom I've not spoken to since his last remark about Sookie. He moved to a different gym when a client's husband threatened him for hitting on his wife. He deserves every hardship life throws at his punk ass.

The club is already in full swing when we walk in. I scan the room looking for the best route to the bar. I take Sookie's hand and navigate the crowd, pausing to growl at a motherfucker that looked at her with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Baby," she says when we get to the bar. "I love you, but you need to chill. Enjoy yourself; no one is taking my attention from you."

"I don't like that fucker, I've seen him before and he tends to get handsy. I'll rip his arm off if he tries to touch you, just a heads up." I think she's getting used to me. I don't give a fuck what she says; I'll fuck someone up over her.

"Check," she laughs and the bartender shows up to take our order.

We're having a pretty good time people watching when Sookie's alcohol hits her. She _needs _to dance and it's fucking adorable. I follow my girl out to the dance floor where she proceeds to rub her ass all over me. Tonight is going to be hard to get though ─ pun intended. She gets more enthusiastic with each song and soon I reach a point where I just can't handle it. I tell her I need another drink and she follows me back to the bar. I order another round and turn my back to the bar. Sookie has one arm around my waist, she's pressed against my chest and all I can think about is I should've picked out a skirt so I could fuck her in a dark corner somewhere.

I have to go to the bathroom so I give my girl one hell of a kiss and leave her at the bar. Thank fuck the men's bathroom doesn't have a line like the women's. I'm walking back to join Sookie when a familiar face pops up.

Alcide.

I see him approach Sookie and I pause for a moment for some reason. I'm partly glad I did when I see him reach out and stroke Sookie's arm. Now I have a reason to fucking kick his fucking ass. He's hitting on my girl and I'm willing to bet good money he doesn't even realize who she is. I can say with certainty he couldn't pick her face out of a lineup and her body is so different I know he's completely clueless.

"Excuse me," I hear him as I approach. He doesn't have a chance to follow up his greeting when I tap his shoulder.

"Is there a reason you're talking to my girl?" He's about to respond when my fist connects with his jaw. Fuck him, he doesn't even deserve to breathe the same air as Sookie, let alone talk to her.

"What. The. Fuck?" he growls and cocks his arm back. Magically he misses me and gets Sookie in the arm, making me fucking lose it.

Hit number two knocks him back against the bar. Hit three is going to leave him with a black eye and I'm pulled off before I can hit him again. It's another guy and just as Alcide rights himself, getting ready to punch me, Sookie steps in between us. Alcide is a fucking dick, but he would never intentionally hit a girl. Thankfully her presence stops him and I miss what she says as I'm being dragged off, but it makes his face screw up in disgust. She just pissed him off further and I truly don't care.

"You okay?" she asks me as soon as we're outside.

"I'm fine, how hard did he hit you?" I query, pulling her into a tight hug and kissing her head.

"Not very hard, he's a bit of a pussy isn't he?" she laughs and pulls away. "Let's go, you have some unsexy jeans to tear off of me." I'm willing to bet it was the jeans that reeled Alcide in and I tell her so making her laugh.

"What did you say to him?" I question when we get into the cab.

"I asked him how it felt to get beat up because he hit on a whale."

"You're perfect," I whisper and scoot her closer, pulling hips so she has to lean back. My large frame covers hers and she pulls me down for a kiss. Right now I don't care that we're giving the cab driver a show.

The driver lets us know when we're close to the house so we can right ourselves before we get out of the car. I pay the fare and follow behind Sookie to the front door. Even with the nights little hiccup Sookie is still pretty drunk and I watch as she leans onto the back of the couch to take her shoes off. It's funny and cute how frustrated she's getting because she can't get one of the straps undone. She just glares at me for laughing so I surprise her when I scoop her up bridal style and carry her to the bedroom.

I toss her on the bed and follow right behind her, hovering over her. I kiss down her jaw and she lets out a long sigh. "I love this," she says and I start to pull her straps down.

I quickly move my hands down to unbutton her sexy jeans. I sit up and flip her onto her hands and knees. I tug the jeans down over her ass, leaning down I bite her right ass cheek, making her giggle and then moan when I kiss her lower lips through her panties. I help her with her shirt and stand to remove my own clothing while she shimmies out of her panties. She takes her bra off and it meets the rest of our clothes on the floor. When I rejoin her on the bed I lie on top of her. I take her wrists and place her hands above her head, holding them together in one of my own. I use my other hand to reach between her thighs and stroke through her folds. She's already wet and ready, but I plan on making her squirm a bit.

I rub her clit, moving down to her opening, dipping two fingers into her and pulling them out to rub her again. Her thighs are up around my waist and my hips are thrusting in time with my fingers. I'm so hard right now, I just want to be inside of her so I position my cock at her entrance, alongside my fingers and I start to slowly push in, pulling my fingers out at the same time. I let go of her wrists, sit up on my knees and grab her hips so I can pull her down onto my cock. Fuck, this feels fucking good.

"Fuck… Eric… harder," she moans as I drive into her.

"Grab your tits," I growl and she does. She starts to pinch and tug at her nipples and my eyes dart between her hands and my cock disappearing into her depths.

"Oh God!" she cries out and I can feel her inner walls start to contract around my shaft.

Her orgasm is slowly building as I fuck her. Her eyes close and she reaches up to grab my hips, trying to pull me deeper_. So fucking perfect_. I fall on top of her, resting my arms next to her head and I grind my hips down, rubbing her clit with my pubic bone.

I can't hold on any longer and I lose it, cumming deep inside of her, triggering her good moment. She wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me down tighter as her orgasm rocks her body. Her heavy panting and sweaty body threaten to make me hard again and I'm still reeling from the last orgasm.

I slowly pull out and wrap myself around her, resting my head on her chest. "I think I'm hungry," she murmurs and without responding I get up from the bed and go into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" she asks me as she follows me to the fridge – naked.

"Making you something to eat," I reply. Duh.

"I wasn't asking you to make me something," she says and wraps her arms around me from behind.

"I know, I just… I like being able to do things for you." I have no idea when this started, but I really do just want to make her happy.

"Thank you… just for being you." Wow… no one has ever appreciated me like this. Is this what loving someone gets you? Maybe only if you love the right person? I don't know, but I do know I'm insanely happy right now.

* * *

**Hey all, I'm not exactly happy with this chapter and I suspect there will only be one more. I feel like I'm forcing stuff for them now and that signals the end of the story. The Alcide idea came from Padore… she's awesome!**

**Now…**

**I just got back from Vegas! It was my first trip there. I had a lot of fun! My first night I just walked around with Evy and enjoyed the sights until like 4am. She wasn't even supposed to be there and just before my flight she sent me a text telling me she'd be there! How awesome is that?! I also did some shopping and club going to… I'm sore and tired and I want to sleep for a week. **

**Thanks again everyone! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Tis the end my lovelies… **

Something is wrong. Sookie has been avoiding me all week. We were supposed to go out tonight and she just sent me a fucking text message to cancel on me. I'd say she's fucking cheating, but I fucking trust her. I feel like we're right back to how we started. She's always fucking ignoring me while I'm chasing after her. You'd think after a fucking year and a half we would be past this shit.

I call her and she doesn't answer so I send her a text telling her I'm on my way over. I have a key so she can't lock me out even if she wants to. She doesn't answer and I don't fucking care.

Twenty minutes later I'm walking into her house. I don't have to tell her I'm here. The second the door closes she comes walking out of the hallway wearing only a robe. Her hair is piled high on her head in a messy bun and she comes to a stop directly in front of me.

"Come take a bath with me," she says quietly. It's obvious she's been crying and it scares the shit out of me. She shouldn't have a fucking reason to cry.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I ask, tugging her hand so she can't walk away.

"Nothing... everything," she replies without looking at me. "Just... please come hold me."

"Of course," I say and follow her to the bathroom. She already has the bathtub full; candles are lit, filling the room with a soft light.

Sookie helps me strip my clothes off before she drops her robe. She stands on her tiptoes to kiss me, leaving me completely confused. She's been ignoring me, apparently crying, and now she's kissing me. I don't get this woman at all. I love her fiercely, but she fucking confuses me.

"Come on," she says, breaking the kiss and she leads me to the tub. I slide in before she steps between my legs, sitting and leaning her back against my chest.

"What's going on?" I finally ask her after a long silence.

"Did you mean what you said... about getting married?" she asks cryptically.

"Sookie I love you. I never wanted to get married or start a family. None of it, and then I met you..." I trail off, not exactly sure how to finish.

"What happened?"

"You turned my world upside down, Sookie. You... you made me want those things, the marriage, the kids... Jake is amazing and..."

"I'm pregnant," she says and I freeze.

"Your dad's going to fucking kill me," I groan. She turns to look at me and actually laughs.

That's when it hits me. The last time she had to tell someone she's pregnant he denied the baby was his. She went through nine months of hormones and body changing alone. She's been fucking terrified of my reaction since she found out. She knows me, she should know I would never react the way Rasul did.

"Baby…" I start and then what she told me finally sinks in. She's pregnant. Sookie is going to have my child. _We _are giving Jake a baby brother or sister. Sookie's body is creating a tiny person right this moment. A tiny person that share's my DNA.

Holy fucking shit.

"Eric, are you okay?" she asks, turning to face me completely.

"You… a baby?"

"Yes," she nods, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Is this okay?"

"We need to get married before Corbett finds out, Sookie. I don't want to be banned from Thanksgiving."

At this Sookie looks dead in my eyes and gives me the strangest look. "I just told you we're having a baby and you're worried about Thanksgiving?"

"Actually I'm worried about the shotgun and the shovel your dad says he has. I'm more worried about you though," I say, stroking some stray hair away from her face. "How long have you been stressing out over this?"

"Just over a week," she admits.

"Why didn't you come to me immediately?" I question.

"I freaked out," she shrugs and wraps her arms tighter around me. I rest my hands on her hips and I can suddenly feel her hot tears hit my shoulder.

"There's no need to cry, Sookie." That only makes her cry harder. "Baby, I'm happy. I didn't necessarily want my own kids just yet, but I'm not upset. You were the only person I could ever imagine having kids with and look, it's happening."

"Thank you," she whispers.

"I'll be moving in this weekend, don't thank me just yet." She laughs and pulls back to look into my eyes again.

"I love you, Eric."

"I love you. Turn around so I can wash your back."

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

I've had a ring for three weeks. I knew I wanted to marry Sookie; I just wasn't sure when and now the baby thing is kind of jump starting some things.

After our bath I gave her a back rub and then proceeded to fuck her into submission. I've been watching her sleep for the last two hours. I'm simply amazed by her. She does so much, works so hard at everything, and now she's making a little tiny baby for me. Yes, I'm going to be selfish and say the baby is for me. She already has Jake, this one is mine.

Does that mean I'll treat Jake any different? Not a chance, but I'm already so in love with the little thing - that we probably can't even see yet - that there's no way Sookie gets this one. I'm positive we're having a little girl and I'm naming her Pamela; she'll only like to be called Pam though, and I'll be the only one that can call her by her given name. She's going to look exactly like Sookie, but she'll have my height and attitude. I don't know if that's good or bad, but it is what it is and I can't change it.

Fuck it. I'm going to get the ring.

I slowly get out of bed. Sookie is out like a light anyway. She won't even notice I'm gone. I slip into my clothes and race home. I've been doing the cliché thing and keeping it in my sock drawer. It's nothing fancy, just a small solitaire set in a platinum band. It's simple and screams Sookie.

I magically get back to Sookie's, strip and slide in behind her without waking her. I've been gone for at least an hour.

"You better have brought me back some ice cream," she mumbles. I guess I didn't get away with it.

"Ah..." I get out of bed again and grab the ring from my pants pocket. "Will this do?" I ask handing her the box as I lie down next to her again.

She rolls on her back, clicks the box open and stares at it. She pulls the ring out and inspects it. Or so it seems with how intently she's looking at it. I don't notice until she sniffs that she's crying. Big fat tears are rolling down the sides of her face.

"Don't cry, baby," I whisper, brushing the tears away with my thumb.

"You had this before... before the baby."

"Pamela," I correct her. She just rolls her eyes and smiles. She knows once my mind is made up there's no arguing.

"You had this before I knew about... _Pamela_," she giggles.

"Mmm, I did. Now, big wedding or weekend trip to Vegas?"

"This is my first and only one. It needs to be huge," she laughs, slipping the ring on.

"That's what she said..." I quip and she cackles she laughs so hard.

"You really want to marry me?" she asks, sobering up a little and turning on her side to face me.

"More than anything," I assure her and lean down to softly press my lips against hers.

"You do realize I'm going to balloon up again, don't you?"

"You do realize I don't give a fuck?"

"You say that now…" she trails off. Her fucking insecurities are going to cause a lot of fucking fights if she starts this shit up.

"Sookie, you're making a fucking _human being_. You get that right?" she rolls her eyes at this. "You're naturally going to gain weight, but if it bothers you that fucking much we can do shit to make sure you still stay in shape. Have you forgotten that it's my fucking job to keep people in shape? That includes pregnant people."

"But… I'm not―"

"Sookie, baby, shut up." Apparently I have to be rude since she's just not getting it.

"Fine," she huffs. I glance at the clock and realize it's like two a.m. and we need to get some rest. Jake will be home at noon and I for one don't want to deal with hyper on no sleep.

"Come on, let's go to sleep." I shift us so I can rest my head on her chest; it always puts me to sleep right away.

Thankfully this time is no different and I drift off snuggled into my soon-to-be wife with my hand on my little girl. I truly could not ask for more.

**End**

**That's all folks!**

**Thanks for coming along for the ride with me. Alas in my weight loss journey I have not met an Eric, and I'm nowhere near my goal, but this has helped me get through some of the tougher hurdles. **

**I'm not sure what I'll be writing next, or when. My guess would be after the holidays you'll hear from me again. Don't hold me to that, I may get something done sooner ;) **

**A special thanks to Makesmyheadspin for betaing 99% of this. I think the last chapter I never sent her. **


	30. A little glimpse into their future

**This is just a small glimpse into Sookie's head and their life after the story. I'm not expanding, it just popped in my head one day and here we go.**

* * *

**SPOV**

"Fuck!"

"What did you just say?"

"Fuck!" My little girl repeats with a giggle. I fucking knew it. I've been telling Eric to watch his language around the kids, but does he listen? Nope.

"Eric!" I yell. I'm in the kitchen feeding Pam while the boys are playing PS3.

"Yeah, babe?" he yells back.

"Get in here!" A moment later he comes in and kisses Pam's forehead and then my own. "Guess who's talking?"

"Who?" I just arch an eyebrow. Sometimes I wonder about this silly man I love so.

"Baby, tell Daddy," I coo at our daughter.

"Fuck!" she yells excitedly at him and huge grin spreads across his handsome face.

"Yay!" he claps for her and I drop the little spoon I'm holding. "Good job, baby!"

"Her first word is fuck and you're encouraging her?" I question.

"I don't give a fuck―"

"Fuck!" she cuts in.

"―about the words, she's using them now. That's what I'm clapping for." He leans down to kiss her and give her a little high five. He's so funny to me sometimes.

"Well now that she's repeating things the foul language needs to stop."

"Yeah," he nods and kisses me again before returning to the living room with Jake.

When I found out I was pregnant with my little doppelganger I was terrified. I knew better, I knew Eric would never do what Rasul did, but that feeling of dread took root. Then Eric did what he does so effortlessly, he found the best part and took hold. People often wonder how I can love Eric so completely and it's simple. He's the best kind of person at heart once you get past his douchey exterior. He loves me unconditionally ― which was tested with the fifty pounds I gained while pregnant ― and takes care of me like no other person can or will. He's great with the kids and oddly enough my father loves the hell out of him. Daddy has _never_liked any of my suitors and he and Eric are like Forrest and Jenny, they make me a little sick to be honest.

Eric did the right thing and went to my father for permission to marry me – after knocking me up and proposing that is. He went to my parent's house the next day and had a little sit down with Mom and Pop. Now, in front of me Daddy treats Eric like he's the devil for taking me away from him, but I've overheard them and they get together and talk more shit about people. They're like two grumpy old farts that sit in their garage and pick apart the people passing by.

And then Pamela came along.

This little girl… she's a miniature version of me looks wise, but is her father though and through. Even at eleven months old I know that. The fact that she just yelled "fuck" in my face is proof enough. Even their mannerisms are the same. She has his same eyebrow arch, which is adorable on my little girl and I don't think Eric realizes it, but he is a hair twirler. She falls asleep every night with her little hand in her hair or if she's with any of us she's playing with our hair.

Jake is her favorite though, she will do anything to be in that boy's presence. The only reason she isn't crying now is because she knows the second she's done eating she gets to sit with him.

I finish feeding her and clean her face before I take her into her room and change her diaper. I don't think Eric's changed one diaper, but when she was new he would sit up with her for hours in the night since I didn't breast feed long he was able to feed her. Pam is the one thing he loves more than me and I think he's adorable with her.

I set her down in the hallway and she takes off like a bat out of hell looking for her brother. She's moving around pretty good on two legs and when she falls we just let her be. I had to break Eric of babying her when she face plants in the carpet. It happens a lot.

"What are you guys playing?" I ask once I catch up with Pam in the living room. As expected she's trying to climb up Jake's back since he's sitting on the floor.

"Ratchet and Clank," Jake replies. I have no idea what that is, but okay. I take a seat on the couch next to Eric and rest my head on him. He wraps his arm around me as he plays and somehow I end up falling asleep.

"Baby, wake up," I hear Eric's voice and I feel a little nudge. I don't move or acknowledge him at all. I'm so tired. I feel him scoop me up and I snuggle into his chest. The house is quiet and I know he put the kids to bed for me.

He lays me in the bed and I try to pull him back when he starts to back away. "I knew you were faking it."

"I'm not," I murmur.

"I'll be back; I need to let Bubba out." My husband disappears from the room and I decide to take my own potty break.

When I return from the bathroom Eric is just coming back into the room. He just gives me a smile and slips past me into the bathroom. A few minutes later I hear the bathtub begin to fill and that confuses me. Eric doesn't take baths on his own. "Sook," he calls through the door and I go in to find him sitting mostly naked on the edge of the tub.

"What's going on?" I ask and go to stand in front of him when he motions for me.

"Take your clothes off, we're taking a bath."

"It's late," I shake my head no.

"Sookie, take your fucking clothes off and get into the tub," he commands and I give him a weird look before I do what he asks of me.

"Why are we in the tub?" I ask once we're settled.

"This is like our little bubble and I think you're pregnant."

"What?" I snap my head around. I think I would be the first to know if I was pregnant.

"I have a feeling. There's a test under the sink," he informs me and I sit back against him in awe. I'm not pregnant. "This one is a boy, he'll worship the ground you walk on, just like I do." He kisses my shoulder and I melt into him He may be a little insane, but I love him and he's so amazing to me.

"You worship the ground _Pam_falls on, not me," I chuckle, shaking my head against him.

"I worship that little girl because _you_made her for me," he kisses my shoulder again. "She wouldn't be here without you, baby, and now you're giving me another." I still don't believe I'm pregnant, but how do I tell him he's crazy?

"Eric, sweetheart, I'm not pregnant. I've done it twice, I would know."

"Sookie, take the fucking test," he sighs.

"Now?" He nods and I shrug before getting out of the tub. He sits back and watches as I dry off and then look under the sink. Sure enough there's a test waiting for me.

Without a second thought I plop down on the toilet. After your man sees you push out an eight and a half pound person out of your who-ha him watching you pee is nothing. I do my business, Eric is sweet and looks away as I wipe and cap the test. I rejoin him in the tub and place the test on the edge. He holds onto me as we wait.

"What do I get if I'm right?" he asks, kissing my shoulder.

"A baby apparently," I snicker, and we go silent.

My eyes are glued to the test as the second blue line starts to slowly appear. Motherfucker! He's fucking insane. How does he know this shit?

"Told ya so," he gloats; I can hear the smile in his voice. I'm still staring at the test. Still in complete shock and amazement. "This is going to be so fun."

Oddly, Eric has taken to fatherhood like a duck to water. He's amazing at it and loves it. I suspect because he truly is a child at heart. That doesn't mean I'm ready for another baby. Pam is still in diapers. Am I upset? No, we haven't been doing anything to _not _get pregnant so it shouldn't be this much of a shock. I just don't feel pregnant.

"What made you suspect?" I finally ask.

"I had a dream a couple weeks ago so I've been watching you. You're more tired than normal and you're way too emotional over shit." Weird. I have no idea why I haven't noticed. "You should've started the dot three days ago." Yes, Eric calls my period 'the dot'. You know, since a period - the punctuation - is also just a dot.

"Jesus..." I groan and lean forward to rest my head on my knees.

I don't think I'll ever second guess Eric on anything. He knows what he knows and there's no arguing. He's usually right anyway.

"I'm excited," he whispers as he wraps his arms around my body. "Jake is gonna shit when he finds out he's getting a brother."

"He is," I agree. I'm still pretty much in shock. I suspect it won't sink in until I start to feel it. "Pammy might get jealous... either that or try to claim him as her own baby doll since she'll be a little older."

"Wanna wait to tell our parents?"

"Yeah, at least until after the first doctor's appointment." I fold my arms up to hold his and lean back into his chest. "So this one's a boy?"

"Mmhmm, I like Maxwell for a name. He'll look like you too," Eric informs me. He was a hundred percent right with Pam, so I kinda believe him. "My eyes though... mmm, I can already see him. He's beautiful, Sookie, just like you."

"Other than the kids, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I hope you know that."

Eric nuzzles his face into the crook of my neck and inhales. I can feel his body tremble a little as he gently rocks me side to side in the water. "I love you," he murmurs, "So fucking much..."

"You ready to get out of here?" I ask quietly

"Sure," he kisses my temple and we get out so we can dry off and get in bed.

Once we're in our pajamas and snuggled into bed Eric has me lie on my back so he can rest his head on my boobs and rub my stomach. He did this almost every night while I was pregnant with Pam. It's his daddy time he says. I can't tell you how many times I fell asleep to the sound of Eric whispering little things to my stomach. I've said it before and I'll say it again. I've lucked out with Eric. As dickish as he can be, he treats me like a queen and our kids like the most precious gems. I can already see he's going to treat Max the same way once he's born.

* * *

**I actually wrote most of this a couple months ago and then promptly forgot about it until I started looking through my works in progress to see what I could finish. Again, not expanding or writing anymore of this. Unless I get an idea for after Max, I can't say I will though. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
